Kodomo no Alice
by Cherri Snow
Summary: Gakuen Alice and Kodocha crossover. Sana and Akito discover that they have alices and get transferred to Gakuen Alice. Is there a reason Sana and Mikan are so similar? NxMxR AxSxN Rated T just in case. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**(Kodomo no Alice)**_

**Summary: Gakuen Alice and Kodocha crossover obviously. Sana and Akito discover that they actually have alices and get transferred to Gakuen Alice. Sana likes Akito, Mikan likes Natsume but neither of the 2 pairs are together. Is there a reason Sana and Mikan are so similar?**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Kodocha (also known as Kodomo no Omocha). Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi and Kodocha belongs to Miho Obana. They are both geniuses and I respect them greatly.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: I'll try to keep the characters from going OOC but it's hard. This idea has been bugging me for about half a year. Everyone is the same age and is 12 and in middle school/Middle School Branch. I don't know why but in all my fan fictions, the characters are 12. Mikan is a 3 star since she can control her alice and she does not have the stealing/copying alice. Ruka ****DOES**** like Mikan in here so it's also a NxMxR fan fiction. There's going to be another love triangle later and it's going to be AkitoxSanax?. I'm not going to tell yet! XD Some things won't make sense unless you watched all of Kodocha's episodes. **

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Chapter 1.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Normal P.O.V**

It was a normal morning in Tokyo, Japan at the Kurata residence during spring.

"I'm LATE!!!" A high-pitched scream filled the giant house.

That's right, Sana is late again. Sana got changed into her uniform.

She brushed her messy hair and put them into pigtails before dashing out of her bedroom door. She went into the dining room and ate a quick but healthy breakfast. She dashed out the door and ran all the way to school.

"Ohayou Sana-chan!" Aya, Hisae, Fuka, and Tsuyoshi greeted Sana as soon as she entered the classroom.

"Ohayou Aya-chan, Hisae-chan, Fuka, Tsuyoshi-kun!" Sana greeted back.

Akito walked into the classroom coolly. He sat at his desk ignoring the presence of everyone. Sana skipped to his desk cheerfully.

**(A/N: I know that in the anime and all, Sana and Akito are in different classes but let's pretend that they are.)**

"Ohayou Akito!" Sana greeted happily. "What's up?"

"Sana Kurata and Akito Hayama, please report to the principal's office immediately. I repeat, Sana Kurata and Akito Hayama, please report to the principal's office immediately." The intercom announced.

"Do you know what it's about?" Sana asked Akito.

"How would I?" Akito got up and started heading toward the door.

"I don't know!" Sana followed him.

They walked to the principal's office together.

**At the Principal's Office**

Sana opened the door to the principal's office and the 2 walked in. They looked around and saw the principal behind his desk and 4 men in black standing. There was also 1 man that looked much like a woman which was standing next to the principal's desk.

"What's up?" Sana asked curiously.

"You 2 are getting transferred to a wonderful academy! Isn't that great?" The man that looked like a woman said happily.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Who are you? Where is this academy you're talking about?" Sana said confused.

"Excuse me, I am Narumi-sensei. I'm a teacher at the academy that you're getting transferred to. The academy is also in Tokyo." The man said. "You 2 have a strange power, correct?"

"How did you know? That was supposed to be a secret that only a few people should know!" Sana said surprised.

"There are ways that we find out." Narumi replied. "The academy that you're getting transferred to is Gakuen Alice. The power that you have is called an alice which is what the academy is named after."

"How creative." Akito muttered.

"You 2 remind me of 2 of my students. It's amazing how similar you are to them." Narumi smiled.

"Whatever." Akito said rudely.

"Anyways, your things are already in the limo so we should get going immediately. You can say good bye to your friends but please be quick." Narumi said.

"But I like this school!" Sana protested.

"I'm sorry but you have to come." Narumi said.

"What did our parents say about it?" Sana asked.

"They agreed." Narumi replied.

"What if we don't want to go?" Akito raised an eyebrow.

"You have no choice. I have no say in this. The government and academy gave me the orders to pick you up." Narumi said in a firm voice.

"Can I say bye to my mom real quick?" Sana asked.

"I'm sorry but we have to get going." Narumi said.

"Then I'll be back soon. I want to say bye to my friends real quick." Sana said. "Akito, you too."

Sana dragged Akito out the door and back to the classroom. They ran through the door.

"What was it Sana-chan?" Aya, Hisae, Fuka, and Tsuyoshi asked.

"Hayama and I are getting transferred to another school in Tokyo." Sana said quickly. "I just came to say be cuz I have to get going really soon. I guess there's a limo waiting outside."

"You're leaving now?" Aya, Hisae, Fuka, and Tsuyoshi asked surprised.

"Ya." Akito replied.

"Where in Tokyo is it?" Aya asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that it's in Tokyo." Sana said.

"Well, it's not like we won't ever see each other again!" Hisae said.

"Ya!" Sana agreed.

"It's just that Tokyo is huge and the academy can be on the other side and far away from here." Akito said.

"I hate that negative part of you!" Sana hit Akito on the head with a rubber hammer.

"It's a part of me. Deal wit hit." Akito said.

"Hurry please! We have to leave now!" Narumi called Akito and Sana from the doorway.

"Hai! Wait a sec!" Sana called back.

"We don't want you to get in trouble so you better get going." Tsuyoshi said.

"Have fun at your new school!" Fuka said.

"Okay. Bye!" Sana waved as she started heading out the door with Narumi and Akito.

"Bye!" Aya, Hisae, Fuka, and Tsuyoshi waved back.

Sana and Akito walked with Narumi to the black limo that was waiting outside.

"Why do I have a feeling that I won't see any of our friends for a really long time?" Sana whispered to Akito.

"Maybe we won't. Maybe we will. I don't know." Akito whispered back.

The driver opened the door for Sana, Akito, and Narumi to come in. They stepped in and sat on the seats. The driver closed the door and went back to the driver's seat. He started driving and we left the school.

"So do you know about our power things?" Sana asked Narumi.

"Yes. Everyone else at the academy also has a power that's unique." Narumi replied. "They're special abilities that some people are born with. There are several different kinds that can do just about anything that you can think of. Your alices are very strong and special."

"So our power thingies are called alices?" Sana asked.

"That's what he said." Akito said.

"Shut up! I was just checking!" Sana said angrily.

"Anyways, since your alice is very powerful and you can control it well, you are both 3 stars." Narumi said.

"Huh?" Sana had confusion written all over her face.

"Our academy has all the students split up into 5 rankings. No star as the lowest, special stars as the highest. How much food, your monthly allowance, your lifestyle, and chores are depending on it. 3 stars are at the 2nd to highest ranking." Narumi explained. "You get a large meal, 100 rabbits, a nice lifestyle, and simple chores."

"Rabbits?" Sana asked confused. "Cute little bunnies?"

"No. It's the currency that we use at our academy." Narumi replied.

"Oh. That makes sense." Sana said.

"Obviously." Akito muttered.

"We're here." Narumi said as the limo went through large gates.

"This is an academy?! This place is huge!" Sana said surprised.

"That's the effect on most people." Narumi said.

The limo stopped in front of a building. The driver opened the car door and let us out. We stepped out.

"I'll show you where your rooms are. This way." Narumi led us into the building.

Narumi led us to the 3rd floor and to 2 rooms right next to each other. The 1 to the left was Akito's; the 1 to the right was Sana's.

"Here are your keys. We'll bring your things up later. Why don't you change into your new uniforms?" Narumi said. "They're inside your closets."

"Okay!" Sana walked into her room.

Akito walked into his room. They cam out in a couple minutes in a new uniform.

"KAWAII! It looks great on you 2!" Narumi said excitedly. "Do you like it? Does it fit?"

"I love it! Perfect fit!" Sana twirled around in her uniform.

"Whatever." Akito muttered.

"The more you 2 talk, the more you remind me of my students." Narumi smiled.

"Are we going to meet the class now?" Sana asked excitedly.

"Yes." Narumi said. "Class A of the Middle School Branch is right this way!"

Narumi led us out of the building and to another building. We walked inside the building and Narumi led us to a room.

"Wait a moment." Narumi said.

Narumi stuck his head into the classroom and called for someone. While Narumi was busy doing that, Akito flipped Sana's skirt.

"You freaking pervert!" Sana chased Akito with a rubber hammer.

"Please come in Sana-chan, Akito-kun!" Narumi called from inside the classroom.

Sana was too busy chasing Akito to hear Narumi so she just kept chasing him. Sana chased Akito into the classroom and they ran around the front of the room.

"Stay still Akito!" Sana kept chasing Akito.

The class watched the 2 "play tag" until Narumi cleared his throat to get their attention. Sana turned to Narumi while holding Akito up by the back of his collar of his shirt.

"Sorry to interrupt your game of tag but please introduce yourselves to everyone." Narumi said.

"That pervert flipped my skirt!" Sana hit Akito on the head with a rubber hammer.

"Reminds me more and more of them." Narumi smiled.

"Who Narumi-sensei?" Mikan asked stupidly.

Everyone except Sana and Akito sweatdropped.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru shot the Baka Cannon at Mikan making her fly back.

"He's talking about you and Hyuuga, baka." Hotaru said coldly.

"Oh." Mikan said. "You didn't have to shoot me for it!"

"You deserved it Polka-Dots." Natsume said.

"Pervert!" Mikan said angrily.

"Anyways, introduce yourselves." Narumi told Sana and Akito.

"I'm Sana Kurata!" Sana introduced herself. "And this is Akito Hayama. He doesn't really talk much and he's not all that friendly at 1st but if you get used to him, he's a really great friend! He's also my best friend!"

"And when did I give you permission to make me your best friend?" Akito raised his eyebrow.

"I don't need permission! Besides, you're the closest person to me! And didn't you say that you owe me?" Sana flashed Akito a wide grin.

"Whatever." Akito looked away.

"Aren't you the popular child actress from Child's Toy?" Somebody from the class asked Sana.

"Yup! That's me!" Sana replied proudly.

"Can I have your autograph?" A couple people asked.

"Sure! Talk to me later and I'll give you 1!" Sana replied.

"Is this the same boy that took you from your house on a bike before?" Someone asked.

"Yup! That was really fun! I stayed at his house for a little while cuz the reporters wouldn't leave us alone! He really helped me out a lot!" Sana replied.

"What's your alice and star rank?" Sumire asked.

"My alice is controlling the element air and Akito's alice is controlling the element earth!" Sana replied. "We're both 3 stars!"

"Just stay away from Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama! I'm the NatsumeRuka fan club president!" Sumire said in a snobby voice.

"And they are?" Sana asked.

"This is Natsume and that's Ruka-pyon!" Mikan pointed 2 Natsume and Ruka.

"1's kinda cute, 1's kinda hot." Sana muttered which only Akito caught.

Akito coughed. Sana looked at him.

"You heard me?" Sana asked.

"Ya." Akito said.

"I said kinda. I don't like them." Sana whispered to Akito.

"Whatever." Akito muttered

"Why do you care anyways?" Sana asked.

"I don't." Akito said.

"Sure." Sana said sarcastically.

"So Sana-chan's partner will be Mikan-chan and Akito-kun's partner will be Natsume-kun!" Narumi said.

"Okay!" Mikan pretended not to mind.

"Whatever." Natsume also pretended not to mind.

"Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun, please take Sana-chan and Akito-kun on a tour.

"Why should I?" Natsume asked rudely.

"Natsume! Come on!" Mikan said.

"No. Too much trouble." Natsume said coldly.

"Pwetty Pwease?" Mikan gave Natsume the irresistible puppy face.

"Fine! Just stop with that ugly face!" Natsume got up.

"Works every time!" Mikan gave Narumi a thumbs-up.

Mikan and Natsume walked to the front where Sana and Akito were.

"I'm Mikan Sakura! Nice to meet you! I have the nullification alice and am a 3 star too!" Mikan introduced herself cheerfully. "We kinda look alike!"

"Perfect, double the bakas." Natsume muttered.

"I'm not a baka!" Mikan said angrily.

"You're a baka and nothing will change that." Natsume said coldly.

"Meanie." Mikan insulted.

"Polka-Dots." Natsume insulted back.

"Pervert" Mikan said.

"Cherries." Natsume said.

"Double Pervert." Mikan said.

"Baka." Natsume said.

"…" Mikan ran out of insults.

"I win… again." Natsume smirked.

"I hate you!" Mikan said angrily.

"Sure you do." Natsume rolled his eyes. "Like I've never heard that line before. And what happens right afterwards? You come bother me nonstop."

"Get going on your tour now." Narumi said.

"Hai!" Sana and Mikan said.

Mikan led Sana out the door while Natsume and Akito just followed them. Natsume and Akito stayed silent while Mikan and Sana chatted nonstop. They became friends immediately.

**(A/N: I'm talking about Mikan and Sana. Not Akito and Natsume.)**

"So, is Natsume-kun your boy friend or something? You guys look kinda close." Sana said.

"Heck no! He's just 1 of my best friends!" Mikan replied.

"Oh. He looks sorta like a person that leads a lot of people like Akito!" Sana said.

"Sorta. Akito-kun leads people too?" Mikan asked.

"Before, Akito was the leader of the boys in elementary school before! The boys picked on our teacher and wouldn't let us learn! Those were the miserable days! I'm glad that I changed him though!" Sana beamed at Akito.

"I wish I can do that! Natsume skips class and is practically worshipped by every girl in the whole academy! Not including me of course!" Mikan said. "It's not the same for Akito-kun is it?"

"Heck no! Who'd worship Akito?!" Sana replied.

"Are we going to go on a tour or are we gonna stand here all day?" Natsume asked impatiently.

"Oh ya! Let's go!" Sana said cheerfully.

They went on their tour and by the time that they finished, class was already over. They were walking around the school grounds talking when they saw Ruka chasing Hotaru because of another embarrassing picture.

"Hotaru! Ruka-pyon!" Mikan yelled to get their attention.

"Imai! Give me those pictures back!" Ruka didn't hear Mikan.

"They're my profit." Hotaru flew away on her duck scooter.

"IMAI!!!" Ruka yelled angrily.

"Hotaru! That's so mean!" Mikan yelled.

Hotaru turned to Mikan as soon as she noticed her. Hotaru flew to her.

"You still owe me 1,000 rabbits." Hotaru said in a cold tone.

"I'll buy all your pictures." Natsume said.

"That'll be 15,000 rabbits Hyuuga." Hotaru had money signs in her eyes.

Natsume gave Hotaru 15,000 rabbits. Hotaru gave him an envelope full of Ruka's pictures. Natsume gave Ruka the pictures.

"Thanks Natsume. I'll pay you back." Ruka said happily.

"It's fine." Natsume said.

Ruka gave the pictures to his giant eagle to eat or whatever.

"Hi Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Hi Sakura." Ruka blushed at the sight of Mikan.

"Sana-chan, this is Ruka-pyon! He has the Animal Pheromone alice!" Mikan introduced Ruka.

"Nice to meet you." Ruka said kindly to Sana.

"Nice to meet ya too!" Sana said cheerfully.

"And this is Hotaru! She has the Invention alice! She's also my best friend!" Mikan introduced Hotaru.

"Nice to meet you." Hotaru said in her usual emotionless voice.

"Nice to meet ya too!" Sana replied.

Hotaru quickly looked from Sana to Mikan then Mikan to Sana.

"You 2 look and act very similar." Hotaru mumbled. "I'm going to research something."

"Huh?" Mikan and Sana said confused as Hotaru flew away on her duck scooter.

"So who were all your friends at your old school?" Mikan asked Sana and Akito.

"There was Fuka, my 2nd best friend right next to Akito, Aya-chan, Hisae-chan, and Tsuyoshi-kun, my good friends since elementary, then Akito, my best friend right here! Same for Akito!" Sana said. "Oh ya! Then there's Naozumi! He's also 1 of my best friends! Some reason, Akito doesn't like him."

Akito shifted his position when he heard Naozumi's name.

"Is this the same Naozumi as in Naozumi Kamura who is also a child actor?" Ruka asked.

"Yup! He's so nice! He even got in front of me at a movie shoot in the mountains when flames were shooting out just so that I wouldn't get hurt! He got really bad burns because of it though." Sana said.

Akito shifted his position again.

"Do you like him?" Mikan asked Sana.

"Only as a friend." Sana said.

"Then do you like someone?" Mikan asked.

"Kinda. You?" Sana replied.

"Yup!" Mikan replied.

"Who knew that you like anyone? Especially being how stupid you are." Natsume said rudely.

"Shut up!" Mikan stuck her tongue at him.

"Who?" Sana asked.

"Believe it or not, Natsume." Mikan whispered so that only Sana would hear.

"No way!" Sana said surprised.

"I guess that since we've always been such good friends, I kinda grew to liking him." Mikan blushed. "So how about you?"

"Akito." Sana whispered so that only Mikan could hear.

"No way!" Mikan said loudly. "But you just said that you guys were only friends!"

"Shh!" Sana covered Mikan's mouth. "I guess it was the same for me. We've been good friends and even though I get mad at him a lot, he's always been there to help me or make me feel better.

"I won't tell anyone!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Neither will I!" Sana said happily.

"I guess that we ending up liking the last person that people expect!" Mikan said. "If the fan club ever found out that I like him, I'd be dead meat! That's mostly why I don't really tell anyone. If word spreads, my life is over!"

Ruka and Natsume looked at each other.

"Well, this is the only secret that I haven't told Akito! I've told him all my other secrets!" Sana said. "It feels good to finally let it out!"

"Me too! Hotaru didn't care and there's no one else to tell so I almost told everyone cuz I could barely hold it in!" Mikan said.

Anyways, why don't we go to Central Town?" Ruka suggested.

"What's Central Town?" Sana asked stupidly.

"It's a marketplace in the school grounds." Ruka replied.

"Good timing too! I'm starting to run out on my Howalon stock!" Mikan said happily.

"Howalon?" Sana said confused.

"The best candy in the world and you can buy it only at Central Town!" Mikan drooled.

"Oi baka. You're drooling." Natsume said.

"Huh?" Mikan wiped away her drool.

"Pig. No wonder you're so fat." Natsume said rudely.

"I'm not a pig and I'm not fat!" Mikan said angrily. "Do you think that I'm fat Ruka-pyon?"

"Of course not!" Ruka said quickly.

"See? Why can't you be nice like Ruka-pyon?" Mikan said angrily.

"I was only pointing out the facts." Natsume smirked.

Sana and Mikan's stomach growled. They laughed.

"Let's get some food! I'm starving!" Sana said. "How about you Akito?"

"Whatever." Akito said.

"Are there any restaurants in Central Town?" Sana asked.

"Of course there are! We can eat there!" Mikan replied. "Now let's go!"

Mikan led everyone to the bus stop. When the bus got there, everyone got on and sat in the back. Mikan chatted nonstop about how good the Howalons were the whole ride till Natsume couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up already! If you say 1 more word then I'll burn you." Natsume threatened Mikan.

Mikan shut up immediately.

"Natsume, she's just excited. Besides, shouldn't you be used to it by now?" Ruka defended Mikan.

"Who can get used to someone with someone so annoying?" Natsume said.

"I'm not annoying! Am I Ruka-pyon?" Mikan turned to Ruka.

"Of course not!" Ruka said quickly.

"See Natsume?" Mikan said. "I like Ruka-pyon much better than you!"

"Whatever." Natsume said trying to cover the hurt in his voice.

"Why can't you follow Ruka-pyon's example? He's sweet and caring, the complete opposite of you!" Mikan folded her arms.

"Sana-chan? How did you change Akito-kun? It would really help with Natsume!" Mikan asked Sana.

"Akito didn't change much but he did become more open and nicer." Sana said. "All I did was become his friend, fix his family, and use a little blackmail."

"Fix his family?" Mikan said confused.

"Blackmail him?" Ruka asked.

"Yup! His family was all messed up! His dad never talked to him, his sister called him a devil child, and they both ignored him! But I fixed it after showing them 1 of my dramas that was almost exactly like them!" Sana said. "And to make him behave in class, I took an embarrassing picture of him with his pants down and blackmailed him with it!"

"How'd you get a picture of him with his pants down?" Mikan asked.

"I got Tsuyoshi-kun to help me." Sana replied. "He looked so stupid with that expression and his pants down!"

"Shut up or else I'll tell everyone about your moles." Akito said.

"Akito!" Sana hit Akito in the head with a rubber hammer.

"Moles?" Mikan asked confused.

"It's nothing!" Sana said quickly. "How did you find out anyways?!"

"You and Natsumi were talking about it and I figured it out, remember?" Akito said.

"Who's Natsumi?" Ruka asked.

"Akito's older sister." Sana replied.

"Oh." Ruka said.

The bus arrived at Central Town and everyone got off.

"Wow!" Sana awed at everything.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**How was the 1****st**** chapter? I was getting kinda tired of writing Sakura Heart and I have a long list of other fan fictions so I started this 1. Isn't the title so creative? Kodomo no Alice! LOL! Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Kodomo no Alice)**_

**Summary: Gakuen Alice and Kodocha crossover obviously. Sana and Akito discover that they actually have alices and get transferred to Gakuen Alice. Sana likes Akito, Mikan likes Natsume but neither of the 2 pairs are together. Is there a reason Sana and Mikan are so similar?**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Kodocha (also known as Kodomo no Omocha). Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi and Kodocha belongs to Miho Obana. They are both geniuses and I respect them greatly.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: I'll try to keep the characters from going OOC but it's hard. This idea has been bugging me for about half a year. Everyone is the same age and is 12 and in middle school/Middle School Branch. I don't know why but in all my fan fictions, the characters are 12. Mikan is a 3 star since she can control her alice and she does not have the stealing/copying alice. Ruka ****DOES**** like Mikan in here so it's also a NxMxR fan fiction. There's going to be another love triangle later and it's going to be AkitoxSanax?. I'm not going to tell yet! XD Some things won't make sense unless you watched all of Kodocha's episodes. **

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Chapter 2.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

The bus arrived at Central Town and everyone got off.

"Wow!" Sana awed at everything.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"Let's eat 1st!" Mikan said. "What does everyone feel like eating?"

"Akito and I feel like eating sushi!" Sana said.

"How did you know what Akito-kun felt like eating?" Mikan asked.

"It's his favorite food and he always feels like eating sushi!" Sana replied.

"Then is sushi okay with everyone?" Mikan asked.

Everyone agreed. Mikan led everyone to a kaitenzushi. A waitress led us to a table.

**(A/N: A kaitenzushi is a restaurant where there's a ton of plates on a conveyor belt with sushi mainly and people just take the plate. At the end, how much you have to pay depends on how many plates that you have at your table. I went to 1 in Japan before and it was AWESOME!)**

We started getting plates and eating. Natsume and Ruka didn't eat much but everyone wolfed it down.

"This sushi is good! Don't you think Akito?" Sana asked Akito.

"I don't hate it." Akito ate another sushi.

"You love it!" Sana said happily.

"He just said that he doesn't hate it. How do you know what he means?" Mikan asked.

"When he says that he doesn't hate something, it means that he loves it! Akito's dad told me that!" Sana replied.

"Oh." Mikan said.

After 10 minutes, everyone finished. The table was piled with plates.

"I'm so full!" Mikan and Sana clutched their stomachs.

"Now you're going to get even fatter." Natsume said coldly.

"No I won't!" Mikan said angrily.

"That will be a total of 5,000 rabbits!" The waitress handed us our bill.

"Holy crap!" Mikan's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Pick up your mouth. We'll just split it up." Natsume said.

"But Akito and I don't have any rabbits!" Sana said.

"New 3 star students automatically get 100 rabbits." Ruka said. "But since that doesn't cover your entire share, I'll cover for you."

"Thank you so much! We'll pay you back as soon as we can!" Sana said thankfully.

"It's fine." Ruka said sweetly.

Everyone paid their share and Ruka paid for the rest of Akito and Sana's share. Everyone left to outside.

"Let's get Howalon!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Didn't you just say that you're full?" Natsume asked.

"That was SO 3 minutes ago!" Mikan stuck her tongue out at Natsume.

"Pig." Natsume said.

"Jerk." Mikan insulted.

"Polka-Dots." Natsume insulted back.

"Pervert" Mikan said.

"Cherries." Natsume said.

"Double Pervert." Mikan said.

"Baka." Natsume said.

"…" Mikan ran out of insults.

"I win… again." Natsume smirked.

"I hate you!" Mikan said angrily.

"Right." Natsume rolled his eyes. "I'd like to hear that when you come to me again tomorrow."

"I won't come to you tomorrow because now I have Sana-chan to play with!" Mikan put an arm around Sana's neck. "Right Sana-chan?"

"You make me sound like some kind of toy, but sure!" Sana agreed.

Natsume's eyes turned to a far away tree. He cursed under his breath.

"I gotta go. See ya Ruka." Natsume walked away towards the tree.

"Where's he going?" Mikan asked.

"That was weird." Sana said.

Mikan thought for a long time and then her face brightened up as if a light bulb flashed on.

"He's going on another mission isn't he?!" Mikan said.

"…" Ruka didn't say anything knowing that Mikan would worry.

"He isn't he?!" Mikan said getting louder.

"Yes." Ruka said quietly and looked down.

"What?! What if he comes back badly hurt again?!" Mikan froze as a thought struck her. "What if he never comes back?!"

"Calm down Sakura. This is Natsume we're talking about. He always comes back safely." Ruka tried to calm Mikan down.

"But sometimes he faints and is wounded really badly!" Mikan panicked more.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry about it." Ruka put both of his hands on Mikan's shoulders to calm her down.

Mikan drowned in Ruka's pale blue eyes and calmed down. Ruka let go of Mikan.

"Thanks Ruka-pyon. You're right. Natsume would never leave us." Mikan said in a much calmer tone.

Sana was looking at them confused.

"Huh? How did Mikan-chan calm down like that?" Sana asked.

"Somehow, every time I look at Ruka-pyon's eyes, I calm down. It's almost like I drown in them." Mikan said.

Ruka blushed slightly which Akito noticed.

"So what are these missions that you were talking about?" Akito asked.

"Well, you already noticed that this school isn't like other schools." Ruka started.

"Obviously." Akito said.

"Well, there are some people that don't like this school so they formed a group called the Anti-Alice Organization, also known as the AAO. The AAO trains alices then uses them to try destroying this school. Of course, we don't want our school to get destroyed so Persona, the Dangerous Ability teacher, trains students with extremely strong alices to try destroying the AAO." Ruka explained. "And since Natsume has an extremely strong alice, especially since it's an elemental alice, he has to do missions. I don't know all the details since what goes on with the Dangerous Ability group is classified but I do know that he's forced to do them."

"Elemental alices are like water, fire, earth, and air right?" Sana asked.

"Exactly. Chances are, you 2 will have to do missions since you both have an extremely strong alice and they're elemental alices." Ruka said.

"How come Natsume-kun doesn't just leave the academy?" Sana asked.

"Because he can't. None of us can. Not till we graduate from the High School Branch." Mikan said.

"So I can't see any of my friends or Mama?" Sana asked.

"No. Everyone came here by force except Sakura." Ruka said.

"I came here because I followed Hotaru and then they found out that I have an alice." Mikan said. "But I like it here! I'm glad that I came!"

"But you can send letters as long as you don't say anything about alices or about this academy." Ruka said.

"But that's not the same!" Sana said.

"Baka. We're not the only ones here. Think about all the other people. Maybe they were forced here without any kindness like we were." Akito told Sana.

Sana looked down.

"That's your problem. You always do things without thinking it through. Even if I tell you not to do it, you still do it." Akito said.

"You don't have to add to it!" Sana hit Akito with a rubber hammer.

"Only stating the facts." Akito said.

"I'm getting sleepy! Let's get some Howalon then we can leave!" Mikan yawned.

"Okay." Ruka said.

Mikan led everyone to the Howalon stand. Luckily, few people in line so they got to the front quickly.

"What do you have left?" Mikan asked the shopkeeper.

"1 small for 10 rabbits." The shopkeeper replied.

**(A/N: Was it 10 rabbits or 5 rabbits in the anime? I can't remember. I have failed as a Gakuen Alice fan! Wah!)**

"Sold!" Mikan slammed 10 rabbits on the counter.

Everyone sweatdropped. The storekeeper gave Mikan the box of Howalon.

"Thank you!" Mikan grabbed the box eagerly.

Mikan led us to a nearby bench and we sat down.

"Behold! The most delicious, heavenly, scrumptious, mouthwatering, delectable, appetizing-" Mikan got cut off.

"Get on with it!" Sana said impatiently.

"Right." Mikan cleared her throat. "A delicious candy that's soft and sweet like cotton candy, melts in your mouth, and is perfectly milky, Howalon!"

Mikan opened the box so that it faced us. You can almost see the cherubs with the trumpets flying out and a light coming out that said 'heaven' all over. Mikan split up the Howalon between everyone till there was only 1 left.

"I'm saving this last piece for Natsume! If he didn't leave, he would've gotten it now. But, since he left, I'll just give it to him later!" Mikan closed the box.

"Let's get going now. The last bus leaves in a couple minutes." Ruka said.

"Okay!" Mikan and Sana said in unison.

They walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus. It arrived shortly then they got on. They sat in the back.

"Central Town is so cool!" Sana said happily.

"I'm glad that you like it too!" Mikan grinned.

"What did you think Akito?" Sana asked.

"Whatever." Akito said.

"Tomorrow's Jin-Jin." Ruka told Mikan. "You're going to get another detention if you're late again."

"It's not my fault that Natsume bumps into me every morning and makes me late!" Mikan said.

"Who's Jin-Jin?" Sana asked.

"The math teacher. He's really strict and isn't afraid of shocking anyone with his lightning alice." Ruka replied.

**(A/N: I know that Jin-Jin is actually an Elementary School Branch teacher but let's pretend that he was moved to the Middle School Branch okay?)**

"M-math?" Sana asked.

"That's what he said." Akito said.

"But that's my worst subject!" Sana ignored Akito's comment.

"You're terrible at all subjects except gym." Akito said. "And that's because of your Komawari."

"That's right! How am I supposed to go to Komawari and Child's Toy?!" Sana said.

"Why don't you ask Narumi-sensei tomorrow?" Ruka suggested.

"Okay." Sana said.

The bus arrived at the dorms. Everyone got off and started walking to the 3 star rooms.

"So where are your rooms?" Ruka asked Akito and Sana.

"At the end of the hallway. Akito and I are right next to each other!" Sana replied.

Mikan yawned.

"That's cool!" Mikan said. "Well, I'm tired. Good night."

Mikan walked into her room.

"I'm leaving too. Good night." Ruka walked into his room.

"Let's go too Akito." Sana said.

Akito faced the opposite direction of Sana which was also the direction of his room.

"Don't you think that it's strange?" Akito asked.

"To go to sleep?" Sana asked stupidly.

"No. That both of us have alices and we come here at the same time?" Akito replied.

"Now that you mention it…" Sana said.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence." Akito said.

"Maybe!" Sana yawned. "I'm sleepy! Nighty night!"

Sana walked to her room and walked in. Akito walked in his room too. They went to bed and slept peacefully after unpacking all their things.

**Next Morning**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I woke up to the painful shots of a mini Baka Gun attached to my alarm clock. I rubbed the spot that it hit me then looked at the time. 7:20. Class starts in 10 minutes.

"I'm LAAAAAATE!!!!!" I screamed.

I shot out of bed and took a super quick shower then got dressed into my uniform. I dashed out of my room, forgetting to put my hair up in pigtails. I ran through the hallways to the classroom but as I got ready turn around a certain corner, I bumped into someone. I fell back at the impact and my books spilled everywhere.

"Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" I apologized without looking up.

"Again, _teddy bears_?" A familiar voice said in a tone that you can tell that he's smirking without looking at him.

'Natsume!' The name flashed into my head.

"You pervert!" I screamed.

I glanced at my watch. 7:25.

"Now I'm even later because of you! Jin-Jin is gonna kill me!" I picked up all my things quickly then dashed towards the classroom.

As soon as I got to the classroom, I threw open the door. Everyone except Sana, Natsume, and Ruka were there already.

"Ohayou Mina-san!" I greeted like every morning.

"You're 5 milliseconds earlier than usual Mikan-chan!" Yuu said. "I'm glad that you're making an improvement!"

"Thanks Yuu!" I replied.

I turned to Hotaru and got ready for the daily routine.

"HOOTAARUU!!!" I ran in slow motion towards Hotaru.

BAKA BAKA BAKA… BAKA

Hotaru shot her Baka Cannon an extra time.

"What was the extra for?!" I asked angrily.

"Because you haven't learned by now. Try using this cream to heal your bump on your head." Hotaru tossed a cream at me.

I caught it with my eyes glinting in happiness. I quickly put the cream on the bump on my head. It felt better for a second then started to burn more and more.

"It burns Hotaru!" I ran in circles in panic.

"So the result is positive." Hotaru checked something off on a clipboard.

"I was a test subject?!" I asked angrily.

"Of course. You still have a large debt to pay and if you won't pay then I'll just use you to test my subjects." Hotaru replied coldly. "You don't actually think that I would give you something that'll heal something that I just caused do you?"

"Hotaru Meanie!" I cried waterfall tears.

"I'M LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!!!!!!!!!!!" A loud yet familiar voice echoed through the school from the Middle School Branch Dorms.

"Doesn't that voice sound familiar?" Mikan asked nobody in particular.

The ground shook and the classroom door flew open. Sana was standing there with a huge cloud of dust behind her. Sana looked around. Everyone was staring at her.

"Ohayou Mina-san!" Sana greeted everyone. "Crap! I forgot to tie my hair up and my ties are in my room!"

"Ohayou Sana-chan!" I greeted back. "I forgot too! I can't believe that I forgot! I'm so used to having my hair up! I think I have some hair ties in my pocket though! You can borrow some Sana-chan!"

"Thanks!" Sana said happily.

Natsume and Ruka walked in the classroom.

"Ohayou Natsume! Ohayou Ruka-pyon!" I greeted them like every morning.

"Ohayou Sakura." Ruka blushed more than usual because my hair was down.

"Are you okay Ruka-pyon? Your face is all red! Do you have a fever?" I put 1 hand on Ruka's forehead then 1 on my forehead.

"I'm fine!" Ruka backed away.

"If you say so!" I shrugged.

I took 4 hair ties out of my pocket. I gave Sana 2 and she put her hair up. I was about to put my hair up but Natsume burned my hair ties.

"Natsume! I was going to use those!" I said angrily.

"You look even uglier with your hair up. Leave your hair down." Natsume ordered.

"You could've said that instead of burning my hair ties! Those were my favorites!" I said.

"I could've but I didn't." Natsume said.

"Natsume!" I tried to tackle Natsume.

Natsume just side-stepped out of the way and I fell flat on my face. Ruka offered his hand to help me up so I accepted it. Ruka helped me up. I turned to Natsume with anger written all over my face.

"NA-TSU-ME!!!" I yelled.

"You're going to make me deaf baka." Natsume said coldly.

"I'm not a baka!" I said.

"You're a baka because I said you're a baka. Live with it." Natsume walked to his seat.

Natsume put his feet on the table/desk then started reading his manga.

"I HATE YOU!!!" I yelled angrily.

Natsume ignored me. Ruka walked to his seat.

"Ohayou Akito!" Sana skipped to Akito.

Akito had earphones in his ears and he turned to Sana. He stared at Sana for a couple seconds then gave her a nod before turned away. Sana grinned knowing that's the way how he greets people.

"Ohayou minna!" Narumi skipped in.

Everyone dashed to their seats not wanting to be Narumi's next victim.

Narumi was wearing a full maid outfit.

"Ohayou!" Sana and I greeted back cheerfully.

"We have another new student today!" Narumi announced happily.

Whispers filled the classroom. It was extremely rare to have new students 2 days in a row.

"I wonder who it is!" I said happily.

"This is the 1st time that there have been new students 2 days in a row for 4 decades!" Someone said.

"I wonder if it's someone that I know!" Sana said.

"Calm down everyone!" Narumi said.

Everyone got quiet immediately. Narumi cleared his throat.

"Please treat him kindly! But please try not to eat him alive!" Narumi said.

"Get on with it Naru!" Natsume said rudely.

"Right." Narumi cleared his throat again. "Come in Naozumi-kun!"

**Sana's P.O.V**

'Did Narumi-sensei just say Naozumi? I wonder if it's the same Naozumi! That would be so cool!' I thought.

Naozumi walked in and all the girls except Sana, Hotaru, and me squealed. I stared at him as he walked to the center front of the room next to Narumi. He looked around as if to look for someone then his eyes stopped on Akito. They had a glaring contest. Everyone watched them glare daggers at each other. Akito broke the glaring contest by turning away obviously not happy about him being here. Naozumi looked around the room again and his eyes stopped on me.

"Long time no see Naozumi!" I said happily.

"It's nice to see you again Sana." Naozumi smiled at me.

"You know each other?!" The class except Natsume, Hotaru, Mikan, Ruka, and Akito asked, mostly girls.

"Of course! We're practically best buds!" I replied.

"When I didn't see you on Child's Toy yesterday I got worried so I checked at your house and your mom said that you went to an academy. Then I came here so here I am!" Naozumi explained.

"That's great that you're here too! Now 2 of my best friends are here!" I said happily.

"I see that he is here." Naozumi said referring to Akito.

"Yup! Isn't that great?" I said. "Now you 2 can try being friends!"

"That's not going to happen." Akito said in a cold voice.

"Sana, we have reasons why we're not friends. I don't intend on fixing it either." Naozumi said.

"Well, it seems like everyone knows Naozumi-kun so I guess there's no use for an introduction!" Narumi said. "What you don't know is his alice and star ranking though so listen up!"

"My alice is Manipulation and I'm a 3 star." Naozumi said.

More whispers filled the classroom.

"Who's Naozumi-sama's partner?" Sumire said while making a Naozumi fan club.

"That's Naozumi-kun's choice." Narumi said. "Who would you like to be your partner?"

"My partner will be Sana." Naozumi said.

"Sorry Naozumi-kun. Sana-chan already has a partner." Narumi said.

"It's Sana or no one." Naozumi said firmly.

"Can I have 2 partners?" I gave Narumi my puppy eyes.

"Fine." Narumi gave into the puppy eyes.

"Oh ya! I just remembered something!" I said. "How will I go to Komawari and Child's Toy?"

"Sorry Sana-chan. You can't go outside the academy walls." Narumi replied sadly.

"But I have so many fans! That means that they went see me till I graduate!" I protested.

"Just because you're an actress, you can't get special permission to go outside the gates." Narumi said.

"But-" I was cut off before I can protest.

"I'm sorry Sana-chan but that's final." Narumi said firmly.

'How frustrating!' I thought. 'If I was Akito, I would be kicking something right now!'

"Does that mean that Naozumi can't act for anything either?" I asked.

"We have a play every year so you can act in that. I'll even make sure that you get an important role!" Narumi said.

"It's not the same though." I muttered.

"Please take Naozumi-kun a tour. Mikan-chan can go too." Narumi changed the subject.

"Hai." I sighed. "Let's go Mikan-chan, Naozumi."

As we left, Naozumi glared at Akito 1 last time. We walked out of the Middle School Branch building.

"Akito said something last night that made me think a little." I said.

"What?" Naozumi asked suspiciously.

"That it's very strange that both Akito and I have come to the same place at the same time. At 1st I thought it was just a coincidence but now…" I said.

"Now that I've come here, it's too much to be a coincidence." Naozumi finished what I was going to say. "Maybe there's a purpose that all 3 of us came to the same place."

"Ya. Maybe." I said.

Mikan and I showed Naozumi around the academy. By the time that we were done, class was dismissed. Ruka and Natsume were walking together and we saw them.

"Hi Ruka-pyon! Hi Natsume!" Mikan greeted them cheerfully.

"Hi Sakura." Ruka greeted back calmly.

"Hn." Natsume muttered.

"Oh ya! Naozumi, this is Ruka-kun and Natsume-kun! Ruka-kun and Natsume-kun, this is Naozumi!" I introduced them to each other.

"It's nice to meet you." Naozumi said.

"It's nice to meet you too." Ruka said.

"Whatever." Natsume started walking away.

"Where are you going Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"None of your business." Natsume said rudely.

Natsume walked away.

"How rude!" Mikan muttered.

Akito was walking but when he saw Naozumi, he turned around and went the opposite direction.

"Hey Akito! Why'd you turn around?!" I yelled so that he would hear me.

Akito ignored me and kept walking.

"Don't think that I'd give in that easily!" I took Buruccha out of my pocket.

I pushed the button and Akito vibrated violently. I could see the nerves popping out of his head.

"What?!" Akito asked angrily.

"Why were you walking the other way?" I asked.

"I don't want to be anywhere near that girly freak." Akito replied rudely.

"Naozumi isn't a girly freak!" I stood up for Naozumi.

Akito glared at me for a second then started kicking a nearby tree.

"Why's he doing that?" Ruka asked.

"That's how he vents his anger or frustration." I sighed.

Akito walked away. Everyone sweatdropped.

"So, now what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"Sana-chan! I have great news!" Narumi was running toward us with a huge grin.

"What is it Narumi-sensei?" I asked.

"I managed to convince the headmaster to let you go to Child's Toy and Komawari!" Narumi said happily.

"Really?!" I asked excitedly.

"Yup! But there's an exception." Narumi looked down.

"What?" I asked.

"You have to go through training with Persona then do missions without any complaints." Narumi said.

"I knew it." Ruka muttered.

"I'm sure that it can't be that bad! Whatever the training is, I'm sure it'll be no problem because I've gone through everything in Komawari!" I said confidently.

"Okay. I hope you're ready for this. Meet Persona in the Northern Woods tonight." Narumi said.

"Hai." I said. "I have a question though."

"Yes?" Narumi asked.

"I know that I'm wanted to do missions because of my strong alice, but why not Akito and Naozumi? They also have strong alices." I said with a straight face.

"I'm probably not the person to tell you." Narumi walked away.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Yay! I finally finished this chapter! Sorry that it took so long! I've been busy! I'll try to update faster! Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Kodomo no Alice)**_

**Summary: Gakuen Alice and Kodocha crossover obviously. Sana and Akito discover that they actually have alices and get transferred to Gakuen Alice. Sana likes Akito, Mikan likes Natsume but neither of the 2 pairs are together. Is there a reason Sana and Mikan are so similar?**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Kodocha (also known as Kodomo no Omocha). Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi and Kodocha belongs to Miho Obana. They are both geniuses and I respect them greatly.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: I'll try to keep the characters from going OOC but it's hard. This idea has been bugging me for about half a year. Everyone is the same age and is 12 and in middle school/Middle School Branch. I don't know why but in all my fan fictions, the characters are 12. Mikan is a 3 star since she can control her alice and she does not have the stealing/copying alice. Ruka ****DOES**** like Mikan in here so it's also a NxMxR fan fiction. There's going to be another love triangle later and it's going to be AkitoxSanaxNaozumi. I'm not going to tell yet! XD Some things won't make sense unless you watched all of Kodocha's episodes. **

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Chapter 3.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

"I know that I'm wanted to do missions because of my strong alice, but why not Akito and Naozumi? They also have strong alices." I said with a straight face.

"I'm probably not the person to tell you." Narumi walked away.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"What time is it? I forgot my watch in my room." I said.

"5:30 PM." Naozumi replied.

"Thanks Naozumi." I said. "What time do you think would count as tonight?"

"When Narumi or Persona says tonight, it usually means about 10 PM. You still have some time." Ruka replied.

"I have Child's Toy in 2 days then Komawari in 3 and 4 days." I said.

"You probably have to be really careful Sana-chan! If you say a single thing about this academy other than it's an academy in Tokyo, then you can say good bye to your acting career!" Mikan said.

"I know." I said.

"By the way, what's a mission?" Naozumi asked.

"Jobs given to students with strong alices that are sometimes very dangerous. The students have to do the mission or else their friends and family gets hurt or involved." Ruka explained. "In other words, it's a really bad thing."

"And Sana has to do those really dangerous missions?!" Naozumi asked with a mixture of concern and anger in his voice.

"Yes." Mikan said. "Chances are, you and Akito-kun will end up doing missions too."

"What's wrong with this academy?!" Naozumi said.

"It's the only way to defend the academy." Ruka said.

"But that's wrong!" Naozumi protested.

"Just drop it Naozumi. I'm sure that we'll be fine no matter what happens." I put my hand on Naozumi's shoulder comfortingly.

"Okay." Naozumi sighed.

"I better tell Akito. He'd probably be really mad if I didn't tell him!" I said. "He hates getting left out on things!"

Naozumi twitched slightly at the sound of Akito's name.

"Naozumi, you can stick with Mikan-chan and Ruka-kun! I'm gonna go find Akito!" I dashed away.

I ran around the academy and searched everywhere. I checked his room, the classroom, and any other place that I could think of. After 3 hours, I finally gave up.

"Where can he be? I've checked everywhere! Oh well! I'll just tell him later! I need to start heading towards the Northern Woods!" I dashed to the Northern Woods.

I stood at the entrance of the Northern Woods. I gulped as I saw scary dead trees and thousands of spider webs.

"I know what to do at this time! Mama told me about it! I write hito on my palm 3 times then swallow it, and then I'll feel better!" I wrote hito on my palm 3 times with my finger then swallowed it.

**(A/N: Hito means person. It's in kanji and it looks like 1 diagonal line going down and right then another diagonal line going down left from the middle of the other line. I heard about this and I guess it's just a mental thing. It's all in your head but it makes you think that it calms you down and then you do. I've never tried it but maybe I should! And you don't swallow your hand! It's sorta like you swallow the writing on your hand!)**

"I feel much better now! Now I can go in!" I took a step forward.

A dark figure was walking towards me from deep in the Northern Woods. I froze in place and my spine shivered.

'What is it?! A ghost?! A monster?!' I thought in fear.

"Kyaaaaaa! Don't hurt me!" I screamed.

"You must be Sana Kurata, my new student." The figure said in a cold voice.

"Huh? Does that mean that you're Persona?" I opened 1 eye.

"Correct. I am Persona, the teacher of the Dangerous Ability class." Persona said. "Follow me."

I followed Persona deeper and deeper into the Northern Woods. Finally we reached a large clearing.

"This is where you will train everyday. Today I will test you to see what you can already do." Persona said. "1st of, your name will be Aoi Kaze. Keep your real name a secret from everyone. If anyone asks your name when you are on a mission, you will say Aoi Kaze."

**(A/N: Aoi Kaze means Blue Wind.)**

"Hai." I said.

"Your disguise is inside of this necklace." Persona gave me a silver necklace with a pearl in the center. "This is an invention made by Imai-san. Once you put it on, your disguise will automatically come on. To take off the disguise, take off the necklace. Take care of it. You only get 1 for free and if you lose or break it, you have to pay for it. I'll tell you now, it's not cheap."

"Hai." I put on the necklace and my disguise came on.

My hair was down. I wore a black shirt that showed my stomach, black jeans with a silver chain for a belt, black boots with small heels, and a half mask like Persona's. I also wore a silver armlet, silver earrings that matched the necklace, pink lip gloss, and a tiny bit of pink blush.

"Cool! Who picked out this disguise?! Whoever did has great taste!" I looked at my disguise.

"Imai-san." Persona replied. "Now we will begin your test."

"Hai!" I said energetically. "I'm ready!"

"Run 10 laps around this clearing at your fastest speed. Start." Persona ordered.

"Hai!" I started running around the clearing.

It took me 2 minutes to make it around the clearing 10 times because I was so fast.

"Very good. Next is to test your strength. Lift that boulder." Persona pointed to a large boulder.

"Hai." I lifted the boulder with a little bit of difficulty but with success.

"Now move it to the other side of the clearing." Persona said.

"Hai." I moved the boulder to the other side of the clearing.

"Very good. Next is to test your balance. Balance on that vine." Persona pointed to a thick vine that went from 1 tree to another tree high up.

"Hai." I climbed up the tree then balanced on the vine to the other side with a lot of difficulty.

"Very good. You're passing each course nicely. Next is testing your flexibility. Do a twist split, back bridge, and bring your leg past your head." Persona ordered.

**(A/N: For those that don't know, twist split is doing a split, a straddle (side split), then a split but the opposite direction than the 1****st**** one in the air. A back bridge is when your back bends back (so that your stomach is facing up) to make a sort of bridge. I can't do any of that!)**

"Easy!" I easily did all that Persona ordered. "I learned to be flexible in Komawari! The same with everything else!"

"Good. Now do any series of flips but as many as you can do at once." Persona ordered.

"I thought this was going to be hard!" I said happily. "Do you have a jump board? I'm going to need one."

"Yes. Imai-san made a special one that helps you jump higher and farther." Persona pointed to a jump board that was next to a tree.

"Okay!" I dragged the jump board to the middle of the side and the middle of the clearing. "Ready!"

I did a running start then jumped on the jump board. I flew high up. I did a 3 front half split in a row, a butterfly twist, a corkscrew, an Arabian, and I finished it off by rolling up into a ball while still turning then landing on my feet.

**(A/N: LOL! I got all these off of wikipedia. Here's what each does: front half split-A Front Flip with a 180 degree twist. The Front Flip starts first and then the 180 degree spin. Butterfly twist-This is one full horizontal 360 degree twist in mid air. Corkscrew-A 540 degree horizontal twist in mid air. Arabian-A 180 degree Front Flip in which the twist starts before the flip. There you go! Hope that helps clear it up a little!)**

"How was it?" I asked breathing slightly heavily.

"Very nice. That is all for today. Come here at the same time tomorrow." Persona said. "And remember not to tell anyone about what you do in your training or the name that I gave you besides strangers and AAO members."

"I know!" I took off my necklace then stuffed it into my pocket.

"Good. Bring Naozumi Kamura and Akito Hayama tomorrow." Persona walked away.

"This was nothing compared to what I had to do in Komawari when I 1st started!" I walked out of the Northern Woods. "I wonder if Naozumi and Akito can handle this!"

I walked to my room and saw Akito standing outside.

"Where have you been? I tried looking for you!" I asked Akito.

"I should ask you the same thing. It's not like you to be out so late. It's midnight." Akito said with a straight face but with concern in his voice.

"Were you worried?" I teased.

"No. I just didn't want you to annoy me tomorrow about how tired you are because you didn't get any sleep." Akito said trying to cover his concern.

"Sure." I said sarcastically. "I was just training with Persona a little. It was so easy since I've done everything in Komawari!"

"Don't over do it." Akito said.

"Don't worry about it!" I slapped Akito on the back. "And guess what? I can go to Child's Toy and Komawari now!"

"That's good." Akito said.

"Of course it is!" I yawned. "I'm sleepy! Good night!"

We walked into our rooms then closed the door behind us. I took a long, hot bath then got dressed into my night gown. I slipped into bed and fell asleep soon after.

**Next Morning**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

Like every morning, I woke up to the painful shots of a mini Baka Gun attached to my alarm clock. I rubbed the spot that it hit me then looked at the time. 7:20. Class starts in 10 minutes.

"I'm LAAAAAATE!!!!!" I screamed.

I jumped out of bed and took a super quick shower then got dressed into my uniform. I made sure that I didn't forget to put my hair up into pigtails. I looked at my hair making sure that it wasn't messy. When I was satisfied, I looked at my clock. 7:23. Class starts in 7 minutes.

"I'm LAAAAAAAAAAATE!!!!!!!!" I screamed then dashed out the door and towards the classroom.

I took my usual route. I turned around the last corner when I hit against something hard and fell back. My books flew everywhere.

"Owwie." I said. "Sorry."

"Watch where you're going blueberries." I cold voice said rudely.

'Natsume!' I thought angrily in my head.

I looked at my watch. 7:25. Class starts in 5 minutes.

"Shoot! Now I'm even later!" I quickly grabbed all my things then dashed to the classroom.

I threw open the door as soon as I got there. I looked around. Everyone was there except Natsume, Ruka, and Sana.

"Ohayou Mina-san!" I greeted everyone like every morning.

"Ohayou Mikan/Mikan-chan/Sakura!" Everyone except Akito and Hotaru greeted back.

I looked around the classroom for a certain cold inventor. My eyes froze on her. She was looking at something on her laptop.

"HOOTAARUU!!!" I ran in slow motion to Hotaru.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru shot me with a new version of the Baka Gun series and I flew back.

"Invention 209, Baka Bazooka. The 3rd of the Baka Gun series and is also the most powerful." Hotaru explained to nobody.

"Meanie Hotaru!" I rubbed the giant bump on my head.

"Leave me alone baka. I'm researching something." Hotaru said coldly.

"Are you okay Mikan-chan?" Yuu helped me up.

"Thanks Yuu. I'm fine." I flashed Yuu my famous smile.

Natsume and Ruka walked in. I skipped to them.

"Ohayou Natsume! Ohayou Ruka-pyon!" I greeted them cheerfully.

"Ohayou Sakura." Ruka greeted back while blushing slightly.

"Hn." Natsume ignored me and just walked to his seat.

"How rude!" I said completely forgetting about when I bumped into him earlier.

"I'M LAAAAAAAATE!!!!!!!!!" I familiar voice echoed through the academy.

"Isn't that Sana?" Naozumi asked.

"I think so." I replied.

The ground shook and it sounded like a herd of elephants were coming. The door shot open and Sana was standing there with a giant cloud of dust behind her.

"Ohayou Mina-san!" Sana greeted everyone.

"Ohayou Sana/Sana-chan/Kurata!" Everyone except Natsume, Akito, and Hotaru greeted back.

"How was last night?" I asked Sana.

"Easy! I learned everything already in Komawari so it was no sweat!" Sana replied cheerfully.

"You won't think so all the time. That was just a test. It gets much harder." Natsume said suddenly.

"I'm sure I'll manage! I've always been able to handle everything! Of course with some help from my 2 best buds!" Sana looked at Naozumi and Akito.

"Misaki-sensei is coming!" Koko and Kitsuneme said.

Everyone dashed to their seats. A cool-looking teacher walked in with a text book and a clipboard tucked under his arm.

"I heard that there 3 new student. Please stand up." Misaki ordered.

Akito, Sana, and Naozumi stood up. Misaki looked at them.

"Names and alices please." Misaki said.

"Sana Kurata, Wind alice!" Sana said cheerfully. "And that's Akito Hayama, Earth alice! He doesn't talk much!"

"And I'm Naozumi Kamura, Manipulation alice." Naozumi introduced himself.

"Hmm… 1 child actress, 1 child actor, and 1 normal kid." Misaki said. "I'm Misaki. I teach biology. Don't cause any disruptions. You may sit down now."

They sat down. Misaki started class. When he called on Sana or me, we wouldn't know the answer then we would get scolded. When he called on Natsume, Ruka, Akito, or Naozumi, they answered correctly and got praised. Finally class was over and Misaki left. Everyone left class. Sana, Ruka, Hotaru, Natsume, Naozumi, Akito, and I were outside the Middle School Branch building.

"That was miserable! I'm terrible at every subject except for gym!" Sana said.

"Everyone can tell without you telling them." Akito said.

"Akito!" Sana hit Akito with a rubber hammer.

"Don't feel bad, Sana-chan! I'm terrible too!" I said.

"On the other hand, Natsume-kun, Ruka-kun, Akito, and Naozumi are geniuses and answered every question correctly!" Sana said.

"That's because we're naturally smart." Natsume said.

"Are you saying that we're naturally dumb?" I asked.

"Exactly." Akito said.

"Meanie!" Sana and I said in unison.

"Neither of you are dumb." Ruka said.

"You just need to study more." Naozumi said.

"Okay!" Sana and I said happily.

Sana clung onto Naozumi's arm and I clung onto Ruka's arm. They both blushed heavily.

"We like Ruka-kun/Ruka-pyon and Naozumi/Naozumi-kun more than you meanies!" Sana and I stuck out our tongues at Natsume and Akito.

"Tch." Natsume looked away to cover his hurt.

"Why would I care?" Akito said coldly.

"Mikan, Sana-chan, please come with me. I'd like to show you something." Hotaru turned to Akito, Naozumi, Natsume, and Ruka. "You 4 can come too."

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"Why don't you go and find out Polka-dots?" Natsume said coldly.

"Hmph! Meanie Natsume!" I hugged Ruka's arm tighter making Ruka blush even heavier.

"Now let's go." Hotaru said. "Mikan, Sana-chan, and Kamura can ride my giraffe vehicle and the rest of you can find your own way to catch up. And this is probably worth hearing."

"Why me?" Naozumi asked.

"You don't look that athletic and you don't have any other ways to get to my lab." Hotaru said bluntly.

"Uhh… Thanks?" Naozumi said.

"Whatever." Natsume said.

"I'll ride my eagle." Ruka called for his eagle.

Hotaru pushed a button on a small remote that she pulled out from nowhere. Her giraffe vehicle drove itself to us. Sana, Naozumi, Hotaru, and I got in. Ruka's eagle arrived and Ruka grabbed onto the ring that the eagle held in its claws. Hotaru used the remote to control the vehicle to her lab, Ruka flew with his eagle, Natsume jumped from tree to tree, and Akito just ran next to Hotaru's vehicle. Once we got to Hotaru's lab, we walked in.

"You can sit on the couch." Hotaru walked to her laptop.

All of us except Natsume and Akito sat on the long couch. Hotaru set her laptop on the table in front of us.

"I have been doing research of why you 2 are so similar. You act and look very alike. You also have the same personalities." Hotaru told Sana and me.

"It's just a coincidence." Natsume said. "Is this all you brought us here for?"

"Stay quiet, Hyuuga. I'm not done." Hotaru pointed the Baka Cannon at Natsume.

Natsume has known Hotaru long enough to figure out that she does NOT joke around.

"Now as I was saying, these 2 are extremely similar which I found very strange so I did some research. I thought that it was also very strange that neither of you know who your real parents are." Hotaru said." I would just like to confirm my theory with some DNA from both of you."

Hotaru plucked out a hair from Sana and me. She put the 2 hairs into something that looked like a disc drive on her laptop. A screen popped up that showed the 2 hairs. Hotaru typed something in and it started doing a DNA scan. The 2 hairs came together and a bubble popped up saying that they matched. Akito, Natsume, Ruka, and Naozumi's eyes widened. Sana and I looked at the screen with confusion written all over our faces. Natsume and Akito regained their "cool".

"So?" I asked.

"Baka." Akito and Natsume muttered in unison.

"It means that you 2 are related." Ruka regained his composure.

"More than just that. They're sisters." Hotaru said.

"No way! Mikan-chan and I are sisters?!" Sana said loudly.

"You 2 are so slow." Akito said.

"Well sorry!" Sana said.

"I can't believe it! If Sana-chan is my sister, I'm not an only child and I've lived without a sister for 12 years!" I said.

"Obviously." Natsume said.

"This is SO cool!" Sana and I said in unison.

"Calm down. I understand that you are surprised and excited but don't make so much noise." Hotaru said coldly.

"We have so much that we need to catch up on!" Sana ignored Hotaru.

"Ya! We know barely anything about each other's past!" I also ignored Hotaru.

A nerve popped out of Hotaru's head.

"Who took care of you?" Sana asked.

"Jii-chan! Who took care of you?" I asked.

"My adoptive mother and Rei, my manager!" Sana replied.

Another nerve popped out of Hotaru's head. Ruka and Natsume noticed and backed away.

"Do you have any pets?" I asked.

"I have 3 dogs and a squirrel! Do you have any pets?" Sana asked.

"No because Jii-chan is allergic to all animals but fish and fish are boring." I replied.

Another nerve popped out of Hotaru's head. Akito and Naozumi noticed and backed away.

"Do you know any of your real relatives?" Sana asked.

"I'm not sure who's real and who's not." I replied.

"Me too." Sana said.

**(A/N: Let's pretend that Sana never met her real mom and Mikan never met her real mom (I won't tell who because it would sorta be a spoiler for those that don't know yet. HINT: it's only in the manga.))**

Hotaru popped her last nerve. Akito, Naozumi, Natsume, and Ruka ducked behind the couch.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru shot Sana and me with her Baka Bazooka. We flew out the window, hit Giant Piyo, bounced towards the Northern Woods to Mr. Bear's house, Mr. Bear hit us with his broom, and we finally bounced back to Hotaru's lab.

"Bakas." Hotaru said coldly.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sana and I screamed with extremely high pitched and loud voices.

**(A/N: For those that don't know, Itai means Ouch.)**

"Thanks to you 2, none of us can hear." Akito picked at his ear with his pinky.

"ITAI HOTARU!!!" I yelled angrily.

"Don't ignore me." Hotaru said with an ice cold voice.

"You didn't have to shoot us for it!" Sana yelled angrily.

"Actually, yes I did. If I didn't, you 2 bakas wouldn't shut up. Now listen. What I'm about to say is important and I won't repeat myself." Hotaru said plainly. "Now, sit down and shut up."

Everyone sat down and Hotaru stood next to her laptop.

"What do you think would happen if everyone found out that you 2 are sisters? There would be a very big ruckus. I HATE big ruckuses. So you will keep this as a secret." Hotaru said firmly.

"So this is just for you?" I asked.

"No. This is also for you. If there is someone who has a grudge against your family and finds out that you're alive and even more, siblings, it can be very dangerous. If the AAO founds out, they can find ways to hold it against you too." Hotaru said.

"I see. A sibling is more precious than a friend so if they hold 1 of you as a prisoner, they can have the other do anything that they want." Naozumi said.

"Oh. Got it. We won't tell!" Sana and I swore in unison.

"You 4 too." Hotaru faced the 4 boys.

"We know." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Akito sighed.

"Is this all?" Naozumi asked.

"Yes." Hotaru said. "You're dismissed."

All of us left Hotaru's lab. Akito started walking the opposite way as us.

"Where are you going Akito?" Sana asked.

"Away from that girly freak. I don't want to get anywhere near him." Akito said.

"Come on! Why do you guys hate each other so much?" Sana asked.

"Reasons." Naozumi said.

"Like what? Even when you 1st met, you already hated each other!" Sana frowned.

"…" Akito and Naozumi stayed silent.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm going to patch it up so you guys can be really great friends or even best friends!" Sana said cheerfully.

"I'm with you all the way Sana-chan!" I said happily.

"Starting now! The 1st time you 2 met was at my play in Komawari right?" Sana asked.

"Yes." Naozumi replied.

"Did either of you say something that offended the other person?" I asked.

"…" Naozumi and Akito stayed silent.

"So that's where it started! Who said what to the other person?" Sana asked.

"None of your business!" Akito stomped away.

"Naozumi? Did you say something? Don't lie!" Sana asked.

"Something might have slipped." Naozumi looked away.

"Naozumi! What did you say?!" Sana asked.

"I can't really tell you that. Excuse me." Naozumi walked away.

"Hmm… So whatever Naozumi-kun said offended Akito-kun. Did Akito-kun say anything after your play?" I asked Sana.

"Hmm… Oh ya! He was in a really bad mood, said that when I wanted to cry to go to Naozumi, and he started karate! But that doesn't really make sense." Sana said.

"The karate part throws everything else off." Ruka said.

"Hmm… What about the other 2 parts?" I asked.

"Well, something that Naozumi said must have discouraged him very much about something." Ruka said.

"But about what?" Sana and I thought out loud.

"They really are dense." Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru muttered.

"I wonder what they could fight about that could hold such a grudge!" I said.

"Oh well! I don't know and it just makes my brain hurt when I think about it!" Sana said.

"Me too!" I massaged my temples.

"I just remembered something! Sorry guys! I gotta go! Bye!" Sana ran away from us.

"I wonder what it is." I said.

**Sana's P.O.V**

'I totally forgot that I was supposed to bring Akito and Naozumi to training! Where are they?!' I thought as I ran around the academy grounds. '1st is Akito! I'll check his room!'

I ran to Akito's room and knocked on the door. He opened the door.

"What?" Akito asked still with a bad mood.

"I forgot to tell you but Persona wanted me to bring you and Naozumi to training." I said. "So come on!"

"With that girly freak with too much makeup? No." Akito said flatly.

"You have to come! Persona said so!" I said.

"And why would I do something that he said?" Akito raised an eyebrow.

"Because he can be really cruel!" I said.

"So?" Akito said.

"Fine! See you later then! Don't blame me if you get in trouble!" I started walking away. "Now I have to go fine Naozumi. I guess it's just gonna be me and Naozumi then."

Something clicked in Akito's head as soon as I said that.

"What? Wait!" Akito ran after me.

"So you decided to come after all?" I grinned.

"I have nothing better to do." Akito said coolly.

"Sure." I said sarcastically.

We walked to Naozumi's room and knocked on his door. He opened the door.

"Hello Sana. What are you doing here?" Naozumi asked me sweetly and ignored Akito.

"I forgot to tell you that Persona wants you to come to training. Akito is coming too." I said. "Come on!"

"Okay." Naozumi walked with us to the Northern Woods.

"Is this the place?" Akito asked when we stopped at a clearing.

"Ya." I said.

"Where's Persona then?" Naozumi asked.

"Here." Persona came out of the shadows.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Yay! I finished it finally! I've been so busy so I haven't been able to work on it lately! I know that I'm going kinda fast but that's because I want to finish it soon! I have over 5 ideas waiting to be written down! Mou! I MUST get this done! Sakura Heart is going to go on for a while cuz it's sorta how I vent my anger and it's interesting to write. Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Kodomo no Alice)**_

**Summary: Gakuen Alice and Kodocha crossover obviously. Sana and Akito discover that they actually have alices and get transferred to Gakuen Alice. Sana likes Akito, Mikan likes Natsume but neither of the 2 pairs are together. Is there a reason Sana and Mikan are so similar?**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Kodocha (also known as Kodomo no Omocha). Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi and Kodocha belongs to Miho Obana. They are both geniuses and I respect them greatly.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: I'll try to keep the characters from going OOC but it's hard. This idea has been bugging me for about half a year. Everyone is the same age and is 12 and in middle school/Middle School Branch. I don't know why but in all my fan fictions, the characters are 12. Mikan is a 3 star since she can control her alice and she does not have the stealing/copying alice. Ruka ****DOES**** like Mikan in here so it's also a NxMxR fan fiction. There's going to be another love triangle later and it's going to be AkitoxSanaxNaozumi. I'm not going to tell yet! XD Some things won't make sense unless you watched all of Kodocha's episodes. **

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Chapter 4.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

"Is this the place?" Akito asked when we stopped at a clearing.

"Ya." I said.

"Where's Persona then?" Naozumi asked.

"Here." Persona came out of the shadows.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"I see that you can follow instructions." Persona told me.

"I almost forgot though. Sorry!" I said.

"It doesn't matter as long as they're here." Persona said. "Now you 2 will do the same test that Aoi Kaze did. She passed very nicely."

"Aoi Kaze?" Akito and Naozumi asked in unison then glared at each other.

"My mission name. That's the name I have to use for my training and missions when I go on them. It's cool isn't it? I wonder what you guys' names are going to be!" I explained.

"I'll assign that now." Persona said. "Kamura is Haiiro Kokoro. Hayama is Akai Toge. Here are your disguises. Put them on and they will automatically come on."

**(A/N: Haiiro Kokoro is pronounced Hah-ee-roe Koe-koe-roe and means Grey Mind. Akai Toge is pronounced Ah-kah-ee Toe-geh and means Red Thorn.)**

Persona gave Naozumi and Akito 1 necklace each.

"Put it on! I wanna see how you look!" I said excitedly.

"Okay." Naozumi put on his necklace and his clothes changed.

He was wearing a grey jacket with the academy symbol in the right-top corner and a hood. His jeans were black and ripped in a way that looked really cool. He was wearing black sneakers with white laces and a half mask like Persona's.

"You look so cool!" I clapped happily.

Naozumi looked at himself then looked weirdly at Persona.

"I didn't design the clothes. I got them from Imai." Persona said.

"Who knew that she had good sense in clothes?" Naozumi said.

"Your turn Akito!" I said happily.

"Fine." Akito put on his necklace and his clothes changed.

He was wearing a black leather jacket that zipped up and had the academy symbol in the right-top corner. He wore black slacks with 2 large pockets on each side. He was wearing the same sneakers as Naozumi and had the same mask.

I couldn't help but blush a little. He looked REALLY hot.

"I-it looks really good on you!" I tried to wipe away my blush that stained my cheeks.

"Put on your disguise too, Aoi Kaze." Persona ordered.

"Hai!" I put on my necklace and my clothes changed.

Naozumi and Akito stared at me. Naozumi was blushing bright scarlet and he looked like he was going to have a nosebleed. Akito was blushing heavily but not as much as Naozumi.

**(A/N: OMG! I'm laughing so hard while writing this! Poor Naozumi! I'm so hard on him!)**

"Why are you wearing something so revealing?" Akito asked.

"I didn't choose it!" I said. "Do you like it? I think that it looks really cool!"

"I-it looks really nice on you Sana." Naozumi said.

"Thanks Naozumi!" I flashed Naozumi a bright smile.

"It's revealing but only shows how fat you really are." Akito said rudely.

I hit Akito with my rubber hammer a million times.

"How rude! I'm not fat!" I crossed my arms.

"I don't think your fat, Sana! You're very skinny!" Naozumi said.

"See Akito?" I said.

"We will begin your test now." Persona said coldly. "I will need to test your speed, strength, balance, and flexibility."

"Hai." Naozumi said.

"We will begin with your speed. Both of you must run around this clearing 10 times at your fastest speed." Persona said. "Get ready."

Akito and Naozumi readied themselves.

"Begin." Persona announced.

Akito and Naozumi started running. Akito was speeding around the clearing. Naozumi was close behind him but the gap between them got larger and larger. Akito finished 1st then Naozumi finished several seconds later and was panting heavily.

"Akai Toge, very good. Haiiro Kokoro, you will need some work. Next is the test of strength. Each of you needs to move those boulders to the other side of the clearing." Persona pointed to 2 giant boulders.

Akito lifted it with slight difficulty then carried it to the other side of the clearing. Naozumi had a hard time lifting it but managed to do so then bring it to the other side of the clearing.

"Akai Toge, you pass. Haiiro Kokoro, you pass but you will need extra training. Next is the test of balance. Balance on that vine." Persona pointed to a thick vine that went from 1 tree to another tree high up.

Naozumi almost fell several times but Akito only almost fell twice. They balanced to the other side of the vine.

"Same as last time. Akai Toge, you passed. Haiiro Kokoro, you need some work. Next is the test of flexibility. Do anything that will show your flexibility." Persona ordered.

Naozumi could only do a small series of flips and splits but Akito did a long series of complicated flips, jumps, and splits.

"That's all for today. Aoi Kaze, I want you to explain everything to Akai Toge. You 2 are dismissed. Haiiro Kokoro, you will stay with me and train extra." Persona said.

"Hai! Good luck!" I walked away.

Akito trailed after me. I took off my necklace then put it in my pocket. My disguise disappeared.

"You can take off yours too." I told Akito.

Akito took off his necklace then put it in his pocket. His disguise disappeared.

"Today was pretty easy wasn't it?" I flashed a grin at Akito.

"I doubt that Persona's going to make things easy. It's probably going to get harder from here on out." Akito said.

"Oh well! At least we're not doing this alone!" I said happily.

"Kamura." Akito spat out like it was poison.

"I guess I should start explaining everything like Persona said." I said. "Keep your real name a secret from everyone. If anyone asks your name when you are on a mission, you have to say Akai Toge. Don't tell anyone about what you do in training or the name that Persona gave you. The only people that can know what your mission name are strangers and AAO members."

While I was talking, we arrived at our rooms.

"Any questions?" I asked.

"Why doesn't Persona just explain it himself?" Akito said.

"He's busy with Naozumi." I replied. "I hope he can handle it. I got trained by Komawari and you got trained by karate but I don't think he got trained by anything. Poor Naozumi."

"It's not a big deal. Half of the time, he's probably going to be using his alice." Akito said.

"He probably has to train with that too since he doesn't really use it. I mean, every little once in a while I would mess a bit with my alice but I don't think that he did. Did you?" I asked.

"No. I used it rarely." Akito replied.

"Well, let's get some sleep. I'm tired!" I yawned.

Akito opened his door. I opened mine.

"Good night." I walked into my room and closed the door behind me.

Akito walked into his room and closed the door behind him. I took a shower then got dressed into my night gown. I got ate a small snack then brushed my teeth. I slipped into bed and fell asleep quickly.

**Next Morning**

I woke up and remembered that I had to go somewhere today. Child's Toy. But that wasn't till the afternoon. I looked at my alarm clock that failed to wake me. 7:25. Class starts in 5 minutes. I jumped out of bed and got ready for class. I tied my hair up quickly then dashed out the door with my books. Once I got to the classroom, I threw open the door.

"Ohayou Mina-san!" I greeted everyone.

"Ohayou Sana/Sana-chan/Kurata!" Everyone except Natsume, Akito, and Hotaru greeted back.

"Ohayou Sana-chan!" Mikan greeted me happily.

"You have to go to Child's Toy today right?" Naozumi asked.

"Yup! I can't wait! I didn't get to go last week!" I said happily.

"TVs are restricted in the academy but Hotaru has a special 1 that she made. Maybe she'll let us use it and we'll be able to watch you!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Okay!" I said.

"Jin-Jin is coming!" Koko announced.

Everyone dashed to their seats as Jinno walked in. He took roll quickly then started class.

**After Class**

Jinno handed out a giant pile of homework then left. Narumi skipped in.

"Are you ready to go Sana-chan?" Narumi asked happily.

"Yup!" I grabbed my stuff.

"Great! I'm going to drive you to the studio and I'll watch over you!" Narumi grabbed my arm then dragged me out of the classroom.

"See ya later Sana-chan!" Mikan said before I was out of earshot.

Narumi brought me to a limo. We got in then Narumi drove me to the studio. We walked into the studio and to the place where they shoot Child's Toy. The director greeted me quickly then rushed me onto the set. The show started.

"Hi Sana-chan! Where were you last week?" Zenjiro asked.

"I transferred schools!" I said cheerfully.

The Child's Toy cast looked at me eager to hear my story.

"Which 1?" Someone asked.

Narumi nodded in approval.

"Alice Academy! It's a great school!" I said happily.

"Isn't that the academy for geniuses? How did you get in?" Zenjiro asked.

I looked at Narumi. He shook his head in disapproval.

"I studied a lot!" I lied.

"And who's that over there? Your new manager? Did you give your old 1 the boot?" Zenjiro asked.

Once again, Narumi nodded in approval.

"I would never fire Rei! This is my homeroom teacher at Alice Academy, Narumi-sensei!" I replied.

"Oh." The Child's Toy cast said in unison.

"Wait a second! He's a teacher?!" Zenjiro asked surprised.

"That's what I just said! He's my class's homeroom teacher and the Japanese teacher!" I said.

"So do you have any new friends?" Zenjiro asked.

Narumi nodded again.

"Yup! 2 of my closest friends that I already knew came too! There's Mikan-chan, Ruka-kun, Hotaru-chan, Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, Yuu-kun, Koko-kun, and Natsume-kun!" I said happily. "Well, I think Natsume-kun is my friend."

"Why is that so?" Zenjiro asked.

"Well, he's a really complicated person. He really reminds me of Akito!" I said.

"Isn't Akito the 1 who went from your enemy and class troublemaker to your best friend and fairly well behaved kid?" Zenjiro asked.

"Yup! The retired boss monkey!" I laughed.

"And who are your friends that transferred to your new school with you?" Zenjiro asked.

"I thought it was a huge coincidence but it's Akito and Naozumi!" I replied.

Everyone gasped.

"Naozumi Kamura? The child actor who starred in the major movie with you?" Zenjiro asked.

"Yup! It's such a huge coincidence that 2 of my best friends came to the same school as me!" I said.

'It's even more of a coincidence since we're all alices." I thought.

"Well, let's get on a different subject!" I said.

"Alright! Is there someone that you like? Everyone has been wanting to know about your love life!" Zenjiro asked. "Probably not-"

"Actually yes! I don't think that he knows though. I'm fine with that though!" I replied. "And I'm not telling you who! Only a few of my friends know! Not even Naozumi and Akito know!"

"Come on! Why not?" The cast moaned.

"I'm not telling!" I said firmly.

"Then can you at least tell us why you like him?" Zenjiro asked.

"Well, I guess that won't hurt." I said. "I like him because umm… he has always been there for me, can always make me feel better, and I guess that I kinda grew on him! Like fungus!"

"I kinda lost you at the fungus part." Zenjiro sweatdropped. "You don't like him for his looks?"

"What looks? Just kidding! I guess he looks kinda cool…" I remembered how he looked in his disguise and turned bright red.

"What's wrong, Sana? You started blushing like crazy all of a sudden! You weren't thinking about your crush were you?" Zenjiro grinned.

"N-no!" I lied quickly.

"I sense a lie! You were! What about him made you blush like that?" Zenjiro asked.

"I just remembered that he looked really hot this 1 time not that long ago." I said quietly.

My face was scarlet. Everyone laughed.

"Now you made me say too much!" I said.

Somebody called Narumi. He answered his phone. A frown formed on his face. He hung up after his conversation. He looked at me and signaled that we had to go.

"Well! I gotta go! Bye! See ya next week!" I jumped off the set and to Narumi.

"What is it?" I asked Narumi.

"I'll explain on the way." Narumi replied. "Let's go."

I followed Narumi to the limo. We got in the limo.

"So what is it?" I asked curiously.

"Persona said that you're ready for a mission already so you have to go on 1 now." Narumi said sadly.

"That was fast! Am I going on my own?" I asked.

"No. You're going with Akito-kun." Narumi replied. "You 2 must've been pretty impressive to be able to go on missions so soon."

"I was trained ever since I was really little at Komawari! And Akito does karate!" I said.

"That explains a lot. But you couldn't have trained your alice there." Narumi said.

"I practiced using it a lot before!" I said.

We arrived at the academy and got out of the limo.

"Persona will meet you in the Northern Woods. Good luck." Narumi walked away.

I walked to the Northern Woods. Persona and Akito were waiting there. Akito was already in his disguise so I put on mine too.

"I wish you could've waited till I was done with Child's Toy!" I said slightly angry.

"You can go next week. Your mission is more important." Persona said coldly. "The only reason I'm giving you 2 missions so early is because you're ready for them. Haiiro Kokoro is not ready yet but when he is, he will join you in your missions."

"I won't work with that girly freak." Akito said rudely.

"Your only other choice is that you work with Kuro Neko and then Haiiro Kokoro works with Aoi Kaze. Your choice." Persona smirked.

"Fine." Akito said with defeat in his voice.

"Good. Now listen carefully. I will explain your mission." Persona said.

"Hai." I said.

"It's very simple. All you have to do is protect the principal from ambushes on his way out. As soon as he gets onto the highway, you may return. Remember, show no mercy and don't be afraid to kill." Persona explained. "Any questions?"

"No." Akito said.

"I can't kill someone!" I said.

"For now, just knock them out hard. Later, you'll get used to it." Persona said.

"How can someone get used to killing people?! That's just cold-hearted!" I said.

"Why don't you ask my Kuro Neko? He learned it quite quickly." Persona smirked again.

"No way!" I said in disbelief. "But-"

"Go now. The principal is waiting. The principal is in the black limo." Persona interrupted me.

"Hai." I said.

Akito and I left to the academy gates where the limo was waiting. As soon as the driver saw us, it started to leave the gates. We went on both the sides of the limo and ran next to it. After a few minutes, AAO agents jumped out of the bushes with guns.

"I guess this is the ambush that Persona was talking about." I said.

"Let's get this done with quick." Akito said. "You get the right half and I'll get the left half."

"Got it!" I replied.

I ran up to people and attacked them using my Komawari moves while Akito attacked them with his karate. We didn't use our alices except a couple times when it was necessary. A bolt of lightning shot towards me from 1 of the AAO agents.

"Watch out!" Akito yelled.

I noticed that it was coming too late. It hit me hard on my right thigh. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground clutching my wound. Akito rushed to me after he beat the crap out of the guy who attacked me.

"Are you okay?" Akito asked in a very worried tone.

"Ya. I'm fine. Thanks." I smiled at Akito.

I tried to get up but I couldn't.

"I guess that I can't use my Komawari anymore since it's only in short range." I said.

I hit the remaining AAO agents with a hard gust of wind that knocked them against trees and knocked them out.

"I hope that's all." I said.

"It is. The highway is right there." Akito said.

Akito motioned for the limo to go to the highway. The driver nodded in understanding and went onto the highway then drove away.

"Get on." Akito bent down so that I could get on his back. "You can't walk in that state."

"Okay." I got on.

Akito carried me back to the Northern Woods where Persona was waiting. He looked at me on Akito's back.

"What happened?" Persona asked without caring at all.

"Nothing much." I replied.

"Go to the hospital. They'll heal your wound." Persona ordered. "Take off your disguise."

"Hai." I took off my disguise.

Akito took off his disguise. He carried me to the hospital and checked me in. A nurse took me into a room and Akito followed.

"Wait for a moment." The nurse left.

"I guess I wasn't really paying attention, was I?" I asked Akito.

"Obviously." Akito returned to his cold self.

A boy that was in the High School Branch came in. He walked to me and looked at my wound.

"I'm Subaru Imai. That's quite a deep wound." Subaru put a hand over my wound and it disappeared.

**(A/N: The wound disappeared. Not the hand. ;P)**

"Are you related to Hotaru-chan?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm her older brother. You must be in her class." Subaru said emotionlessly.

"Yup!" I replied.

"Rest here then you can leave tomorrow. Don't try to leave your room." Subaru said.

"Hai." I said.

"You have to leave at 7 PM. Visiting hours will be hour at that time." Subaru told Akito then left.

"I hope that everyone doesn't find out that I'm here." I sighed. "They'll probably get worried sick."

My stomach growled loudly. I laughed a little embarrassed.

"I'm kinda hungry." I said. "Can you get me something to eat? I've been in hospitals enough times to know that they have terrible food."

"Fine. Don't expect much." Akito left.

I looked out the window and sighed.

**15 Minutes Later**

Akito came back with a tray of food. He gave it to me. There was fried chicken, a bowl of rice, and a can of coke on the tray.

**(A/N: Weird combination…)**

"Thanks Akito!" I ate the food quickly.

"I got it from the cafeteria." Akito said. "Sakura and Imai saw me and asked me why I was carrying food."

"What did you say?" I asked as I finished my coke.

"That there was a hungry pig waiting for food." Akito replied. "I wasn't lying when I said that."

"I'm not a pig!" I hit Akito with my rubber hammer.

"Then explain why you could finish that whole meal in less than 2 minutes." Akito smirked.

"I was hungry!" I said angrily.

"Don't you eat like that all the time?" Akito teased.

"Shut up!" I said almost yelling.

A nurse came in with an annoyed expression.

"Please stay quiet. There are people that are sleeping here." The nurse said.

"Sorry." I said.

The nurse muttered something about kids these days then left.

"I hope I can get out before Komawari. It's tomorrow!" I said energetically.

"Probably. You don't really need to stay here anymore since you're already healed." Akito said.

"But it's doctor's orders!" I said. "Oh well!"

"I forgot that I have homework! Can you get it from my room please? Here are my keys." I gave Akito my keys.

"Fine." Akito left.

"It's good that I have such a great friend like Akito!" I giggled.

I looked at where my wound was. I touched it. It didn't hurt and it was completely healed.

"The healing alice is so useful! I wish I could have it!" I said.

**15 Minutes Later**

Akito walked in with a giant pile of homework. He dropped the pile on my lap. It was a bit heavy. The worst part of all the homework is that it was all from Jinno so it was all math, my worst subject.

"I'll never finish this!" I whined.

"The sooner you start, the sooner you get it over with." Akito said.

"Right!" I looked at the 1st problem.

**5 Minutes**

I was still on the same problem. Akito sweatdropped.

"Mou! I don't get it!" I pulled at my hair in frustration.

"Are you that stupid? All you have to do is multiply this with this then divide here and there's your answer!" Akito explained.

"So the answer is 2?" I asked.

"Yes! Now do the rest on your own!" Akito was obviously annoyed.

"Hai!" I looked at the question and solved it by doing what Akito said. "Yay! Now that I get it, it's easy!"

I finished the rest of the sheet quickly. The next sheet was about something else and I didn't understand it.

"Umm… Akito? Can you help me again?" I asked.

"Only on the 1st question. I don't want to be stuck with some girl that's dumber that a rock." Akito said rudely.

"Hey! I'm not dumber than a rock!" I said angrily.

"Just shut up and listen." Akito said. "You divide this, carry this over here, multiply it to this, carry it over there, and then subtract it from this."

"Oh! I get it now! The answer is 6 then!" I wrote down the answer.

"Don't you pay attention in class?" Akito asked.

"I try but it's all like a foreign language!" I said.

"Whatever. Just hurry up and finish it." Akito said.

"Okay!" I finished the sheet quickly and went to the next sheet.

"Umm… Akito?" Everything repeated over and over and over again till all the homework was done.

"I had no idea that you were that stupid." Akito said.

"Well sorry!" I said sarcastically. "But thanks for helping me! You should be my tutor or something!"

"Are you kidding? I'll waste half my life trying!" Akito scoffed.

"You didn't have to say it like that!" I pouted.

A nurse walked in.

"It's 7 PM now. Visiting hours are over. Please leave." The nurse told Akito.

"Time flies!" I said. "See ya, Akito!"

Akito didn't say anything and left. I looked at the giant pile of finished homework on the table next to me and smiled.

"I'm glad that Akito helped me or else I wouldn't have finished all that homework!" I said happily.

I felt a little sleepy so I fell asleep.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**YAY!!! I finally finished this chapter! I'm on vacation and I've been working on this chapter for 2 days! As soon as I wake up, I get on the computer and start working on this then I get off when I get sleepy! Of course, I take breaks for eating and stuff like that. I've sorta been having writer's block for this chapter but I went past it! YAY! Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Kodomo no Alice)**_

**Summary: Gakuen Alice and Kodocha crossover obviously. Sana and Akito discover that they actually have alices and get transferred to Gakuen Alice. Sana likes Akito, Mikan likes Natsume but neither of the 2 pairs are together. Is there a reason Sana and Mikan are so similar?**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Kodocha (also known as Kodomo no Omocha). Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi and Kodocha belongs to Miho Obana. They are both geniuses and I respect them greatly.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: I'll try to keep the characters from going OOC but it's hard. This idea has been bugging me for about half a year. Everyone is the same age and is 12 and in middle school/Middle School Branch. I don't know why but in all my fan fictions, the characters are 12. Mikan is a 3 star since she can control her alice and she does not have the stealing/copying alice. Ruka ****DOES**** like Mikan in here so it's also a NxMxR fan fiction. There's going to be another love triangle later and it's going to be AkitoxSanaxNaozumi. Some things won't make sense unless you watched all of Kodocha's episodes. **

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Chapter 5.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

A nurse walked in.

"It's 7 PM now. Visiting hours are over. Please leave." The nurse told Akito.

"Time flies!" I said. "See ya, Akito!"

Akito didn't say anything and left. I looked at the giant pile of finished homework on the table next to me and smiled.

"I'm glad that Akito helped me or else I wouldn't have finished all that homework!" I said happily.

I felt a little sleepy so I fell asleep.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**The Next Morning**

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I yawned sleepily then looked around.

"That's right. I'm in the hospital right now." I sighed.

I looked at the clock on the wall. 10 AM. I looked away from the clock then my eyes darted back.

"I'm late for class!" I panicked.

A nurse walked in.

"I see that you finally woke up." The nurse said.

"I'm late for class!" I started to get up.

"It's the weekend. There are no classes today and tomorrow. "The nurse giggled.

"Oh. Right." I sat back down, a bit embarrassed.

"We just want to check where your wound was 1 more time before we let you leave." The nurse said.

"Okay." I agreed.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to call a doctor to check it." The nurse left.

"I forgot that it's the weekend! I'm such a baka!" I kicked myself mentally. "I hope that nobody finds out! They'd probably get so worried, knowing that all they do is worry."

The nurse came back in with a doctor. They walked to me and looked at where my wound was.

"Does it hurt?" The doctor asked kindly.

"Not at all!" I replied.

"What if you move it?" The doctor asked.

"Nope! It's healed completely! It even feels better than before!" I grinned.

"Are you sure?" The doctor asked.

"Yup!" I replied.

"Then I guess you're discharged! Try not to come here too often!" The doctor laughed at his own joke.

"I'll try!" I laughed along with him so he wouldn't feel bad.

I got up and grabbed my pile of homework. I followed the nurse and doctor out of the room. I left and walked to my room.

**Sana's Room**

I unlocked my door and walked in. I dropped my giant pile of homework on my desk and sighed.

"I can't wait for Komawari!" I said.

I looked at the picture of me, all my friends from before, Mama, and Rei. I picked up the picture from my desk and stared at it. All of us were smiling except Akito. He just wore his usual cold expression. I smiled at the picture.

"I'll see all of you guys soon I hope!" I put the picture back.

I ate some breakfast since I hadn't eaten yet. I ate it slowly then changed into new clothes.

"I wonder where Mikan-chan, Akito, Naozumi are?" I said. "Maybe I should look for them!"

I grabbed my keys then walked out of my room. I walked outside and started walking around looking for them. Just as I was giving up, Mikan, Naozumi, Ruka, Natsume, and Akito were walking towards me.

"Sana-chan! Are you okay? Narumi-sensei told us that you got hurt really badly and you were in the hospital!" Mikan asked with worry written all over her face.

"I'm fine! I was just careless and didn't pay attention!" I said.

"Narumi-sensei also told us that you and Akito-kun went on a mission yesterday and that's where you got hurt. Is that true?" Mikan asked.

"Ya." I said.

"What happened?" Naozumi asked.

"Umm… I'm kinda not allowed to talk about what happens in the missions. Sorry guys!" I said.

"It's fine. We understand." Ruka said.

"Oh ya. Sana-chan, don't you have Komawari today?" Naozumi asked.

"Oh ya! Thanks for reminding me Naozumi! I got to go!" I ran to the teacher's lounge.

**The Teacher's Lounge**

I knocked on the door and walked in. Narumi walked to me.

"Do you think that you'll be okay at Komawari today? You don't have to go." Narumi asked.

"I'm fine! I'm healed completely! Let's go!" I said energetically.

"If you say so!" Narumi led me to the limo.

We stepped into the limo. Narumi drove us to Komawari. I ran inside where everyone was waiting for me.

"Sorry that I'm late!" I apologized.

"It's fine. Who is this that you brought?" The teacher asked.

"Narumi-sensei! He's my teacher at my new school!" I replied.

"Is that so?" The teacher turned to Narumi. "You may watch if you'd like but please don't interrupt unless it is very important."

"I understand." Narumi said with a smiled.

"Good. "The teacher turned back to me and everyone else. "Should we begin then?"

"Hai!" Everyone replied.

Narumi watched from the side of the room. We danced for a long time then acted for a long time. When we were done, it was already 6 PM and I still had energy.

"That's all for today! Everyone is dismissed!" The teacher said.

Everyone walked away sluggishly because they were so exhausted. I just skipped to Narumi.

"Should we go now? Narumi asked.

"Okay!" I said happily and led the way to the limo.

We got in the limo and Narumi started driving back to the academy.

"Narumi-sensei, I have to come to Komawari tomorrow too, okay?" I said.

"Okay! It's amazing that you were the only 1 that had energy at the end of it though! Wasn't it tiring?" Narumi asked.

"It was tiring but I have to keep my energy up or else I'll get slowed down!" I said happily.

We arrived at the academy. We walked out of the limo. I walked to my room and Narumi walked to his.

**Sana's Room**

I walked in and got ready for bed even though it was still early. I got changed into my night gown after I took a shower then slipped into bed. I looked at the picture next to my bed.

"Good night, Minna!" I yawned.

As I closed my eyes, I could've sworn that I heard everyone from the picture saying 'good night' back to me. I didn't think about it for long because I slipped into dream land too soon. I just thought about it long enough to be able to smile about it.

**The Next Morning (Mikan's P.O.V)**

I woke up and looked at my clock. 11 AM. I slept in pretty late. I got up lazily, remembering that it was a weekend. I ate breakfast slowly and got into some casual clothes.

My hair was in the usual pigtails tied with a pink ribbon. I wore a pink shirt with a cute design and 3 straps on each side, white capris with a pink belt and pick heart designs, and pink sandals that laced up and had a wooden bottom. I also wore a silver heart necklace and pink dangling earrings.

I walked out of my room and towards Sana's. I knocked on Sana's door. There was a loud thump like something fell then a lot of sounds as if someone kept tripping. The door opened revealing a very tired Sana.

"Ohayou Sana-chan!" I greeted her.

"Huh? Oh. Ohayou Mikan-chan!" Sana greeted me back as she rubbed her eyes.

"Did you just wake up?" I asked.

"Yup! But I'm wide awake now!" Sana replied.

"Okay! Why don't we invite Natsume, Ruka-pyon, Hotaru, Akito-kun, and Naozumi-kun and go to Central Town?" I suggested.

"Okay!" I agreed. "Let me get changed into something more appropriate then we can go invite them!"

"Okay!" I said.

Sana dashed in and changed in lightning speed. She came back out.

Her hair was in low pigtails tied with a blue and white striped hair tie. She wore a white newsboy cap, white and blue striped halter, a white skirt with a blue outline, and blue sandals. She also wore a blue star necklace and blue star earrings.

"Okay! Let's go! Akito's room is right here so why don't we invite him now?" Sana asked.

"Saves the walk!" I knocked on Akito's door.

Akito opened the door.

"What?" Akito asked rudely.

"Ohayou Akito/Akito-kun!" Sana and I greeted him.

"What do you want?" Akito asked rudely.

"Do you wanna come with us to Central Town?" Sana asked.

"We're going to invite Natsume, Ruka-pyon, Hotaru, and Naozumi-kun too!" I said.

"No. I'm not going to go anywhere near that freak." Akito was about to close the door.

"You're coming whether you like it or not." Sana stopped the door.

"And why would I?" Akito raised an eyebrow.

"Because I can show everyone your embarrassing picture." Sana's eyes glinted evilly.

"I'm not stupid. You gave it to me." Akito said.

"What if I said that I had another copy?" Sana grinned evilly.

"Fine." Akito said.

"Great!" Sana said happily.

"Okay?" I sweatdropped.

"Let's go! Next is Naozumi!" Sana said.

"Okay!" I said.

We walked to Naozumi's room then knocked on the door. Naozumi opened the door.

"Ohayou Naozumi/Naozumi-kun!" Sana and I greeted Naozumi.

"Ohayou." Naozumi greeted us back and ignored Akito.

"Do you wanna come with us to Central Town? We're going to invite Natsume, Ruka-pyon, and Hotaru too!" I said.

"Sure." Naozumi said.

"Great! Next is Ruka-pyon!" I said.

I led the way to Ruka's room. I knocked on the door. He opened the door.

"Ohayou Ruka-kun/Ruka-pyon!" Sana and I greeted Ruka.

"Ohayou." Ruka greeted back.

"Do you wanna come with us to Central Town? We're going to invite Natsume and Hotaru too!" I said.

"Sure." Ruka said.

"Perfect! Next is Natsume!" I said.

We walked to Natsume's room and knocked on the door. He opened the door.

"Ohayou Natsume-kun/Natsume!" Sana and I greeted Natsume.

"What do you want?" Natsume asked coldly.

"Do you wanna come with us to Central Town? We're going to invite Hotaru too!" I said.

"No." Natsume was about to close the door.

**(A/N: Notice the similarity between Akito and Natsume then Ruka and Naozumi? I purposefully did that to show how similar they act. I know that Natsume is colder and ruder than Akito and that Ruka is nicer and more polite than Naozumi but I thought it would make the story flow more smoothly this way.)**

"Pretty please?" I stopped the door.

"No." Natsume said.

"Please?" I said.

"I already said no. Go away, Polka-dots." Natsume said coldly.

"Pretty please with cherries and whip cream on top?" I gave Natsume the puppy face.

"Fine! Just stop with that ugly face!" Natsume gave in.

"Yay!" I gave Sana a high five. "Let's go ask Hotaru! She's probably in her lab!"

"Okay!" Sana agreed.

We walked to Hotaru's lab and knocked on the door. Amanatsu answered the door.

"Ohayou Amanatsu! Is Hotaru there?" I asked.

"Yes but she's busy with an invention. She doesn't want any disruptions. Sorry." Amanatsu replied.

"Oh. Okay. Just tell her that we said hi!" I said.

"Hai!" Amanatsu closed the door.

"Well, let's go to Central Town now!" Sana said.

"Okay!" I said happily.

We walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus. When it came, we got on and it took us to Central Town. We got off the bus at Central Town.

"Let's get some Howalon!" I said immediately.

"Ya!" Sana agreed. "I got a sweet tooth right now!"

"Me too!" I said.

"You always have a sweet tooth, baka." Natsume said rudely.

"So what! Let's go Sana-chan!" I grabbed Sana's hand and ran to the Howalon store. "1 large box of Howalon please!"

"Okay!" The person at the counter gave us a large box of Howalon. "25 rabbits please!"

"Hai!" I paid for it.

We ran to the bench where everyone else was sitting. I tore open the box eagerly. I split the Howalon between everyone.

"Itadakimasu!" We ate the Howalon.

**(A/N: Itadakimasu means thanks for the food or let's eat. Japanese people say it before they eat something.)**

"It's so good!" I let the Howalon dissolve in my mouth.

"It makes me feel so happy!" Sana said happily.

We finished the Howalon.

"What should we do now?" I asked.

"Crap! I forgot that I have Komawari today! Sorry guys! I gotta go!" Sana ran towards the buses.

"She forgets things easily doesn't she?" Ruka said.

"More than normal people." Akito said.

"That makes 2." Natsume referred to me.

"Hey!" I said angrily.

"Don't deny the truth." Natsume smirked.

"I'm not denying it!" I said.

"So you're admitting it." Natsume said.

"What? No I'm not!" I said.

"You just said that you're not denying it which means that you're admitting it." Natsume said.

"No fair!" I pouted.

**Sana's P.O.V**

I ran to the teacher's lounge.

"Let's go, Narumi-sensei! We're going to be late!" I said quickly.

"Hai!" Narumi said.

We dashed to the limo. Narumi drove us to Komawari. Everyone is waiting inside.

"Sorry that I'm late again!" I apologized to my Komawari teacher.

"It's fine. Just try not to make it a habit." My teacher said.

"Hai!" I replied.

"Then let's begin." My teacher said.

"Hai!" The class replied.

We practiced singing, acting, and dancing. It was very tiring but we went through it in 1 piece.

**After Komawari**

"That's all for today. Come again next week!" My teacher dismissed us. "And don't forget, Sana-chan!"

"Hai!" I replied.

"Let's go, Sana-chan! It's time to go." Narumi said.

"Okay!" I skipped to the limo with Narumi trailing close behind.

Narumi drove us back to the academy. The gates opened for us and we entered. We got out of the limo.

"Bye bye, Sana-chan!" Narumi galloped away.

I sighed then started walking towards my room. I was sore all over. Even my vocal chords were sore from the harsh training they had to go through. When I tried to talk loudly, my throat would hurt and my voice would get scratchy. As soon as I got to my room, I fell back on my bed. It was still early but I took a small nap.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

We were still walking around in Central Town. Suddenly, I got very tired. I yawned and struggled to stay awake.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Ruka asked.

**(A/N: Is that what I had Ruka call Mikan before? I can't remember! Oh well. I just wanted you to know that Ruka is referring to Mikan when he calls her Sakura.)**

"I'm fine. I'm just really tired." I said before I fell over, asleep.

The last thing I saw was Natsume rushing to me. I didn't hit the hard ground so Natsume must've caught me.

**Mikan's Dream**

"Where am I?" I looked around.

All there was around me was darkness and black. I looked all around. There was darkness in every direction. I started running in no particular direction to find any light.

"What am I doing here? Why is it so dark here? Where's the light?" I asked as if there was someone there that would answer me.

Nobody answered me. I felt fear starting to creep into me. I ran faster and more urgently.

"Mikan-chan! Come here!" A familiar, cheerful voice echoed.

"Where are you? Who are you?" I looked around with fear-filled eyes.

"Come on, Mikan-chan! Over here!" The voice said cheerfully.

A bright light appeared in front of me. I squinted at the light.

"Come on, Mikan-chan!" The voice came from the light.

I saw Sana in the light. I immediately ran to the light and jumped in head-first. I landed on something soft. I looked at what I landed on. It was a woman that was in her mid-20's. Surprisingly, she looked a lot like me. She had deep brown eyes, the same light brown hair that went to her shoulders, and the same face. We were in a never-ending field of flowers.

"Excuse me. Can you please get off of me?" The woman asked politely.

"Oh! Sorry!" I quickly got off of her.

I stared at her. She got up then looked at me. She smiled kindly. I heard someone running towards us in the flowers. I looked at the person. It was Sana.

"Sana-chan! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Mikan-chan!" Mikan giggled happily and ran to me and the woman.

"Let me introduce myself." The woman said. "My name is Yuka Azumi."

**(A/N: I wanted to use Mikan's real mom instead of Sana's real mom. Some reason I like her a lot more. Sorry if that was a spoiler.)**

"Why are we here?" I asked curiously.

"I have come to see you 2. This is only a dream but this is the only way I could talk to you." Yuka said with a serious expression.

"That's right! I got really sleepy all of a sudden then collapsed!" I remembered.

"Yes. I used my alice on both of you. I have the steal/copy alice and I copied the dream manipulation alice which I am using now." Yuka said calmly.

"Oh." Sana's mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape.

"You 2 have learned that you're sisters now. Correct?" Yuka asked.

"Hai." I replied.

"If you're our mother, who's our father?" Sana asked hopefully.

"I hate to say it, but he passed away already." Yuka looked down sadly.

"Oh. Sorry." Sana and I said in unison sadly.

"It's fine. I used to believe that the academy murdered him but now I know that they didn't." Yuka forced out a small smile. "But I didn't come here to talk about your father. I came here to tell you something far more important."

"What is it?" Sana and I asked curiously.

"You 2 are the keys to bringing peace between the academy and the AAO." Yuka said.

"How?" I asked, confused.

"You 2 have th-" Yuka's voice started breaking up. "-which will be the key."

"What? We didn't catch that." Sana looked at Yuka with confused eyes.

"I said-" Yuka's voice broke up again.

"What? You keep breaking up." Sana repeated.

Yuka's body was blurring.

"Sorry. It seems like I won't be able to tell you now. I'll tell you some other time." Yuka said before disappearing.

"Wait! Tell us what it was!" I yelled.

The dream blurred till it disappeared completely. I opened my eyes to find myself on a bench in Central Town with Natsume, Ruka, Akito, and Naozumi surrounding me.

"You're awake! We were so worried!" Ruka said. "You suddenly fell asleep!"

"You were talking in your sleep." Natsume said.

I blinked as I recalled what happened in my dream. My mind clicked. I shot up into a sitting position.

"Mom! Finish what you were saying!" I yelled hoping she would hear me.

"Are you okay?" Naozumi asked.

I got off the bench and looked around hoping to see her somewhere.

"What happened?" Ruka asked with a confused expression.

"Come out please! I have so many questions to ask you!" I yelled, completely ignoring Ruka.

"Oi, Polka-dots! Shut up! You're making my ears bleed!" Natsume said with an annoyed tone. "It was just a dream, baka!"

"But it was a special dream! It was a dream made with a dream manipulation alice!" I said urgently.

"Dream manipulation?" It got his full attention.

"You should tell Narumi-sensei about your dream." Ruka advised.

"Hai!" I ran to the bus.

Natsume followed me which made Ruka follow since where ever Natsume goes, Ruka goes. Akito and Naozumi, not wanting to be alone with each other, also followed me. We got on the bus and got off when it arrived at the main grounds. I ran into the teacher's lounge without even bothering in knocking. The gang came in soon after.

"What is it, Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked.

"I had a dream!" I said.

"Umm… A lot of people get dreams, Mikan-chan." Narumi sweatdropped.

"No! It was a dream made by the dream manipulation alice!" I said.

All of the teachers came closer to hear better.

"What kind of dream was it?" Narumi asked, suddenly serious.

"My mom, Yuka Azumi, made it and she was there! So was Sana-chan!" I said.

"Y-Yuka was there?!" Narumi asked in disbelief.

"Hai. Do you know her?" I asked.

"Yes." Narumi replied. "Continue."

"She told me and Sana-chan that we were the key to bringing peace between this academy and the AAO!" I continued. "But when we asked how and why, she started breaking up and we couldn't hear it!"

"Hmm… Did she say anything else?" Narumi asked.

"Yes. She said that she will tell us some other time. I don't know when though." I replied.

"I see… Wait for her to contact you again. When she does, make sure to tell me right after. And make sure to tell me _everything_!" Narumi said.

"Hai! I have so many questions to ask her!" I said.

"Ask the questions after she explains everything to you." Narumi said.

"Hai!" I skipped out of the teacher's lounge.

The gang followed me out. I immediately went towards Sana's room. I knocked on Sana's door. Sana opened the door almost immediately as if she was expecting me.

"Did you have the dream too?" I asked.

"Yes. Did you already tell Narumi-sensei about it?" Sana replied.

"Ya. Let's go to Hotaru's place. I wanna talk to her about it." I said.

"Okay!" Sana agreed.

As she closed her door behind her, she noticed the gang.

"Oh. Hi guys. What's up?" Sana said casually.

"You guys were following me the whole time?" I asked surprised.

I had no idea that they were following me the _whole_ time.

"Natsume and I were curious to know more about it." Ruka said.

"And I'm NOT going to stay with this stupid freak." Akito said rudely.

"Akito! Don't call Naozumi a stupid freak!" Sana put her hands on her hips.

"I'm only stating the facts." Akito shrugged.

"Stop fighting and let's go!" I said.

I led the way to Hotaru's lab. I knocked on Hotaru's door. Amanatsu opened the door and stuck her head out.

"Hello again!" Amanatsu greeted us.

"Is Hotaru there? I wanted to talk to her about something." I asked Amanatsu.

"Yes. She was expecting you. Please come in!" Amanatsu opened the door wider so that we can go in.

We walked in and sat on Hotaru's couch. Hotaru was sitting on her chair and was facing us.

"I heard everything that you said at the teacher's lounge." Hotaru said. "Is that all true?"

"Yes. Sana-chan was also there like I said before." I said.

"And you didn't tell Narumi that you 2 are actually sisters right?" Hotaru asked.

"You told me not to so I didn't." I replied.

"Good." Hotaru said. "What does your mom look like?"

"Umm… It's kinda hard to explain." I said.

"Try drawing it out." Hotaru gave me a pen and paper.

"Sana-chan, help me with it please." I said.

"Hai!" Sana agreed.

I sketched a picture of my mom with Sana's help. I tried my best to not make it look like some stick person. It ended up looking really good. I gave it to Hotaru. She took it and examined it carefully.

"Hmm… No doubt. This is your mom. She looks just like you." Hotaru handed back my drawing.

"Can we see that?" Ruka asked.

"Sure." I handed the drawing to Ruka.

He stared at it for a long time. Then he looked between me and Sana to the drawing.

"She really looks like you 2." Ruka showed the drawing to Akito, Natsume, and Naozumi.

"How do you know that it was just a plain dream?" Natsume asked.

"Because Sana-chan coincidentally had the same exact dream, I fell asleep all of a sudden just so I could see the dream, and mom even said herself that she was using a dream manipulation alice!" I said.

"Maybe they were all coincidences." Akito said.

"No. There's no such thing as coincidences." Hotaru said quietly.

"Then what was it?" Natsume asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It was exactly what Mikan said. It was all true." Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"I can't wait till I see her again! I want her to finish what she was saying and I have so many questions to ask her like why she left me with Jii-chan! I'm glad that she left me with Jii-chan of course but I want to know why!" I said.

"And why she just abandoned me on a park bench. Why did she separate me and Mikan-chan?" Sana said.

"Everything has a reason. I'm sure she'll answer your questions." Hotaru said.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Sorry for the really lame ending! It was getting long and I didn't know how and where to end it! Sorry that the story is moving really slow in some places and really fast in some places! I know all of you guys want more romance in here! I'll try to put more in here! Sorry for the late update too! It's hard to keep up when I have to work on Sakura Heart, translating Mermaid Melody episode 41, working on homework, working on my science project, and tons more! I'll try to update faster but there's no guarantees! Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**(Kodomo no Alice)**_

**Summary: Gakuen Alice and Kodocha crossover obviously. Sana and Akito discover that they actually have alices and get transferred to Gakuen Alice. Sana likes Akito, Mikan likes Natsume but neither of the 2 pairs are together. Is there a reason Sana and Mikan are so similar?**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Kodocha (also known as Kodomo no Omocha). Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi and Kodocha belongs to Miho Obana. They are both geniuses and I respect them greatly.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Muahaha! I deleted the extremely long and stupid author's note! I'm replacing it with other stuff now! It'll be different each chapter now! Woot! The reason I wanted to change it was because I wanted to get your opinion! Tell me if you want me to put in more things that would relate what happened in either the anime or manga of both animes! Like flashbacks and things like that! Anyways, don't forget to give me your opinion in your review! I always check my reviews!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Chapter 6.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

"I can't wait till I see her again! I want her to finish what she was saying and I have so many questions to ask her like why she left me with Jii-chan! I'm glad that she left me with Jii-chan of course but I want to know why!" I said.

"And why she just abandoned me on a park bench. Why did she separate me and Mikan-chan?" Sana said.

"Everything has a reason. I'm sure she'll answer your questions." Hotaru said.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"I got an idea! Why don't we write down all the questions, Sana-chan?" I suggested.

"Ya! Then we won't forget them!" Sana agreed.

"Can we use a piece paper and pen please, Hotaru?" I asked.

"It'll cost you. 5 rabbits per paper and pen." Hotaru said with money signs in her eyes again.

"Never mind. I'll just get my own stuff." I grumbled. "Let's go to the Sakura Tree, Sana-chan! I haven't gone there for a long time!"

"Okay!" Sana said happily.

"Do you mind if I tag along? I'm curious to see what kind of things you want to ask." Ruka asked.

"Sure!" I replied.

"Me too." Naozumi said.

"Okay!" Sana replied.

"Let's stop by my room on the way! Then we can get our stuff!" I said.

"Hai!" Sana agreed.

Sana and I skipped to my room cheerfully while Naozumi and Ruka just walked calmly. When we got to my room, I opened the door and got a few sheets of paper and 2 pens. Again, Sana and I skipped to the Sakura Tree cheerfully while Naozumi and Ruka walked calmly. We sat by the Sakura Tree with our backs against the trunk. I got 1 piece of paper and a pen when Sana got the others.

"Let's see. What do I want to ask her?" I thought out loud.

I scribbled down a couple things. Sana also scribbled down a few things. Ruka sat next to me and looked at the things that I wrote down. Naozumi did the same for Sana.

"I can't wait to see her again!" I said happily.

"Me too!" Sana said.

"I surprised though. She was really REALLY pretty!" I said.

"Ya! She looked like us but she was so pretty that you couldn't even tell that she was actually our mom!" Sana agreed.

"And she was so kind! It was almost like she was an angel!" I said.

"More like a goddess!" Sana said.

"Was she really that great?" Ruka asked.

"You have no idea! She was unexplainably perfect!" I said.

"So this was your 1st time to meet your mother that you could remember?" Naozumi asked.

"Yup!" Sana and I replied.

"Makes me want to wonder why she left you in the 1st place and why contact you now." Ruka said.

"Ya. Us too." Sana and I said in unison.

"Done!" I held up my long list of questions.

"Me too!" Sana held up her questions.

"Let's switch!" Sana and I said in unison.

We switched papers. I read the long list of questions. Most of them were the same as mine.

"Were you copying me?" I asked jokingly.

"I was just about to ask the same thing!" Sana said.

"We really are sisters! We have the same minds!" I laughed.

"Ya!" Sana joined in my laughter.

"It's starting to get late. Why don't we start heading to our rooms." Ruka said.

"Hai!" Sana and I replied.

We switched back our questions and got up. Sana and I skipped to our rooms while Naozumi and Ruka just walked to their rooms like normal people.

**Mikan's Room**

I opened the door and walked in. I quickly got ready for bed and slipped under the covers. I was hoping that Yuka would appear in my dream. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep but I couldn't. I tried drinking warm milk, clearing my mind, and everything that I could think of but nothing worked. Finally after 4 hours, I gave up. I got out of bed and walked to the Sakura Tree. Natsume was lying down by the tree and was looking up at the stars. I lied down next to him and he didn't even bother looking at me. I stared at the stars.

"What are you doing here, Polka-dots?" Natsume asked coldly without looking at me.

"I should ask the same about you." I looked at Natsume.

"I asked you 1st." Natsume said.

"I couldn't sleep." I said.

"Same here." Natsume said.

I looked back at the stars. I imagined what it would be like to meet Yuka again.

"I want to meet her again." I said.

"When you say "her", you mean your mom, right?" Natsume asked.

"Ya. I have so many questions to ask her and I wanted to see her again. She was so nice and pretty that it was hard to tell that she was actually Sana-chan and my mom!" I replied. "Hey, Natsume?"

"What?" Natsume muttered just loud enough that I could hear.

"What's your mom like?" I asked curiously.

"I don't remember. She died when I was a little kid." Natsume replied.

"Oh. Do you know what she looks like?" I asked.

"No." Natsume replied.

"Did she have an alice?" I asked.

"No." Natsume replied.

"Is there anything about her that you remember or now?" I asked.

"No." Natsume replied for the 3rd time.

"Oh. Then I guess you were like me and Sana-chan before we met our mom." I sighed. "If it was possible, would you want to see your mom?"

"You already know the answer to that don't you? Yes. Even if it was just for a second…" Natsume said.

"How about your dad? Is he still alive?" I asked.

"Ya. I don't remember much about him though. I was taken to the academy when I was little." Natsume replied.

"Did he have an alice?" I asked.

"Ya. I inherited my alice from him." Natsume replied.

"So he had the fire alice like you?!" I asked.

"That's what I just said." Natsume said rudely.

"What do you remember about him?" I asked eagerly.

"He was a painter." Natsume replied.

"A painter?! Wow! That's so cool…" I said.

"You get impressed too easily." Natsume said.

"Did he have a really bad attitude like you?" I asked, half insulting him, half asking.

"No." Natsume ignored the insult.

"Then who influenced you? There's nobody in this academy that has your stupid attitude." I asked, again, half insulting, half asking.

"Nobody." Natsume replied.

"So you purposefully be mean and cold to people?!" I asked angrily.

"You don't know anything about me." Natsume said in a way that says 'this conversation is over'.

Somehow, talking to Natsume made me feel more relaxed. I yawned. I was finally getting tired.

"Go to bed. You can sleep now, can't you?" Natsume said with the smallest possible bit of kindness in his voice that I was able to detect.

I stood up.

"You know what, Natsume? You act like such a bad person, but I know that you're actually a kind, caring person really REALLY deep inside." I flashed a bright grin at Natsume with a small tint of pink on my cheeks.

I ran to my room and fell back onto my bed. I yawned then fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up and recalled my dream. It was about Howalons and Hotaru. I sighed. I was hoping for a dream with Yuka and Sana so that Yuka could explain some things. I looked at my alarm clock that has been shooting me with a mini baka gun for the past 5 minutes. 7:20. Class starts in 10 minutes. I got ready at lightning speed then sped out the door.

'I wonder if Sana-chan saw mom in her dream!' I thought as I turned around the last corner.

I bumped into Natsume. The impact made me fall hard onto the floor and my books scattered everywhere.

"Watch it, Oranges!" Natsume said rudely.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't even hear him. I just collected my books quickly and muttered a 'sorry' as I continued my way to class, not even noticing that the person that I bumped into was Natsume.

**At the Classroom**

I threw open the door and entered quickly.

"Ohayou Mina-san!" I greeted everyone while searching for Sana.

She wasn't there yet. Instead, I spotted Hotaru.

"HOOTAARUU!!!" I ran in slow motion to Hotaru.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru shot the Baka Cannon at me. I flew back and hit the wall making a dent.

**(A/N: Anime style of course! I SOOO missed this!)**

"Meanie Hotaru!" I cried waterfall tears.

"I thought that you finally learned." Hotaru sighed.

"Daijoubu, Mikan-chan?" Yuu helped me up.

**(A/N: Daijoubu means 'Are you okay/I'm okay'.)**

"Hai." I said weakly. "Where's Sana-chan?"

As if on cue, there was a VERY loud sound that sounded like a billion elephants were on a rampage. The sound came closer and closer and grew louder and louder till it was right outside the door. The door flew open, revealing a panting Sana.

"Ohayou Mina-san!" Sana greeted everyone.

As soon we saw each other, we rushed to each other.

"Did you see her?" We asked each other in unison.

We sighed in disappointment.

"I guess not." We muttered in unison.

"Maybe next time." I said hopefully.

"Ya! She said that she'll see us again!" Sana agreed.

Right after Sana said that, Natsume and Ruka walked into class. I skipped to them.

"Ohayou Natsume! Ohayou Ruka-pyon!" I greeted them with a bright smile similar to the 1 that Natsume saw the previous night.

"O-ohayou Sakura." Ruka greeted back, blushing a deep shade of pink.

"Hn." Natsume ignored me and continued to his seat.

I saw Sana greet Akito with the same reply as Natsume. She pouted then moved on to Naozumi. She greeted him and he replied the same as Ruka but with not as much blushing.

"Narumi-sensei is coming!" Koko said.

Everyone sped to their seats. Narumi skipped in. This time he was wearing a pink ballerina outfit with a tutu. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Listen up! I have exciting news!" Narumi said.

The class was filled with whispers.

"Calm down, minna!" Narumi said with a giant grin.

The class got quiet.

"It's that great time of the year again! The…" Narumi made a drum roll on the podium in the front of the classroom. "Alice festival!"

The class erupted into excited conversation. Sana and Naozumi looked around, confused.

"That's right! Sana-chan, Naozumi-kun, Akito-kun, you don't know what the alice festival is! I'll let your partners explain it to you! And the Dangerous Ability class has to join any other ability class!" Narumi said. "No classes! Adieu!"

Narumi danced out of the classroom. My eyes shined in excitement.

"What's an alice festival?" Sana asked me curiously.

Naozumi was listening and Akito was just sitting with his feet on the desk.

"It's a great festival for alice! We get to do a fun event that we do for everyone else! And we can go to other ability class areas and have fun there! The funnest ability class gets a big prize of a ton of rabbits and a trophy! Last year the Technical Type class won! My ability class did an Aladdin RPG game!" I explained.

"Sounds like a TON of fun!" Sana clapped happily.

"It is!" I grinned.

"What is your ability class doing this year?" Sana asked.

"I'm not sure yet!" A light bulb clicked in my head. "Why don't you, Akito-kun, Naozumi-kun, and Natsume join my group since you're all in the Dangerous Ability and you can join any other ability class?!"

"Okay!" Sana agreed and turned to Akito and Naozumi. "You'll join us too! Won't you?"

"Sure." Naozumi smiled sweetly.

"Whatever." Akito said in a bored tone.

I turned to Natsume with a grin plastered on my face.

"No." Natsume said before I said anything.

"But I haven't even said anything yet!" My grin disappeared.

"I heard what you were planning, baka. I'm right here." Natsume said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh ya." I looked down, a bit embarrassed, and then looked back up. "So pretty please?"

"Didn't you just hear me? I said no." Natsume repeated.

"Come on! It'll be really fun!" I insisted persistently.

"No." Natsume said, irritated.

"But you have to join a group! Narumi-sensei said so!" My eyebrows knitted together.

"I never said that I won't join an ability class. I just said that I'm not joining your group." Natsume said plainly. "I'm joining Ruka's class."

"Kyaaa!!!! That means that Natsume-sama is joining my class too! This is like heaven on earth! Both Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama are in my class now!" Sumire drooled when she started daydreaming.

"Is it because Tsubasa-senpai is in my ability class?" I asked.

"Partly." Natsume replied emotionlessly.

"Then you don't have to get near Tsubasa-senpai!" I said. "But I don't really get why you don't like him. He's really nice, has a movie star's face, and has a super cool alice!"

The class got at least 20 degrees hotter.

"Is it me or did it get hot all of a sudden?" I asked to nobody in particular.

Ruka nudged Natsume and Natsume seemed to understand. The class returned to the normal temperature. I looked around with a confused expression.

"Huh? That's weird. It's back to normal now." I said stupidly.

"Anyways, Natsume, join Sakura's class. They're class doesn't have many people so why not? Besides, my class is probably going to do the café again. I doubt you'll actually want to be in that." Ruka said.

"Fine." Natsume sighed.

"Yay! Thanks Ruka-pyon!" I hugged Ruka in thanks.

The classroom got hotter again. I released Ruka from the hug and wiped a sweat from my forehead.

"How weird! Is the temperature control broken or something?" I asked nobody in particular again.

Ruka nudged Natsume again and the temperature returned to normal.

"Maybe I should ask Narumi-sensei about the temperature…" I said. "Well, that's a different story. The point is that the alice festival is coming!"

"Ya!" Sana cheered.

"Come on Sana-chan, Natsume, Akito-kun, Naozumi-kun! Let's go to the SA classroom!" I said cheerfully.

"Okay!" Sana agreed.

Sana and I skipped out of the classroom. Naozumi followed calmly with his arms to his sides. Natsume and Akito followed with bored expressions and their hands in their pockets.

**At the SA Classroom**

I walked into the classroom with everyone else trailing in behind me. Everyone was already there.

"Perfect! We were just waiting for you!" Tsubasa said.

"Tsubasa-senpai!" I ran to Tsubasa and hugged him like a koala.

Natsume glared at Tsubasa. Tsubasa laughed nervously and patted me on the back instead of hugging me back. I released Tsubasa from the hug.

"So, you brought a couple of your friends?" Misaki asked.

"Yup! They're all from the Dangerous Ability class so they're going to join our class!" I replied with a grin.

"All right then! 1st, let's find out what we're going to do for the alice festival!" Tsubasa said. "Should we do the RPG again? We did it 2 years in a row and everyone loved it."

"And there's not really anything else we can do because our alices are so scattered." Misaki said.

"Okay!" Everyone agreed except for Natsume and Akito.

"Why don't we do a different theme?" Misaki suggested. "We did the Aladdin theme 2 years ago and then we did the animal theme last year!"

"Hai!" Everyone agreed except for Natsume and Akito.

"Why don't we do a fantasy theme?!" Sana and I suggested in unison.

"Alright! Raise your hand if you want to do a fantasy theme!" Tsubasa said to everyone.

Everyone except Natsume and Akito raised their hands.

**(A/N: It's annoying to write/type 'except Natsume and Akito' all the time.)**

"Then it's decided! We're doing a fantasy theme!" Misaki announced.

"Let's get started then!" Tsubasa said.

"Hai!" Everyone except Natsume and Akito replied.

"This is so stupid." Natsume muttered.

"Leave it to the 2 stupidest people in the world to come up with a theme." Akito muttered.

"I want that half to start getting supplies and that half to plan on where you're going to be! The maze is going to be the same as last year except for the theme and people places! Mikan and you guys, come with me. We're going to send in the entry form." Tsubasa said.

"Hai!" Sana and I said happily.

Tsubasa and Misaki walked to the teacher's lounge while talking casually. Sana and I chatted to Naozumi happily behind Tsubasa and Misaki. Akito and Natsume walked behind us with their hands in their pockets and usual emotionless expressions.

**At the Teacher's Lounge**

We arrived at the teacher's lounge and Tsubasa knocked on the door before entering. All the teachers were there. Jinno was at his desk. We walked to him quietly.

"Yes?" Jinno said without looking at us.

"We'd like to enter the alice festival so we need an entry form." Tsubasa said calmly.

"And why are these 3 here with you?" Jinno asked after looking up.

"They're joining your ability class, correct?" Narumi asked as he walked to us.

"Yup!" Sana replied.

"I'm surprised that you actually got Natsume-kun and Akito-kun to join your ability class though." Narumi said, impressed.

"Ruka-pyon persuaded Natsume and then Akito didn't even bother to argue!" I said.

"Anyways, about the entry form. Can you give it to us now?" Tsubasa interrupted.

"Fine. But remember that I've got my eyes on you. Any mess ups and you won't be able to participate ever again." Jinno narrowed his eyes.

"We know." Misaki rolled her eyes.

"Good." Jinno handed the entry form to Tsubasa.

"Fill it in now." Jinno ordered.

"Hai." Tsubasa started filling in the form.

"What are you doing this year?" Narumi asked.

"Since we still couldn't think of anything fun where we can use our alices, we're doing the RPG again! This time, it's a fantasy theme!" I replied.

Tsubasa finished the form and turned it in to Jinno. Jinno looked at it briefly then put it into a small pile of papers that were probably the other ability class forms. We left and headed back to the SA classroom.

**At the SA Classroom**

We walked into the room. Half of the people weren't there because they were getting supplies. The other half was working on the blueprints.

"I want you 3 to go around and write down what everyone wants to dress up as. For girls, their choices are princesses, fairies, angels, pixies, or any animal that you would find in a fantasy story. For guys, their choices are anything that the girls have but in a guy's form." Tsubasa handed Sana, Misaki, and I each a clipboard with a sheet of paper on it. "When you're done, come see me and I'll find something else for you to do."

"Hai!" Sana, Misaki, and I replied.

We started writing down what the people wanted to wear. We finished quickly. As soon as we finished writing them all down, the half already finished planning. The other half just arrived with tons of supplies.

"Perfect!" Tsubasa said happily. "Start bringing all the supplies to the auditorium that we use every year!"

"We finished writing what everyone wanted to wear!" I said.

"Except for you!" Sana said.

"Right! Umm… I'll let you choose, Misaki." Tsubasa said. "You'll make me change it to what you want anyways."

"Smart." Misaki wrote what Tsubasa was going to be. "You're going to be a horse's behind."

"WHAT?!" Tsubasa yelled.

Luckily, everyone was outside hauling the things to the auditorium. The only ones left in the room were Sana, Tsubasa, Misaki, Akito, Natsume, Naozumi, and me.

"I was kidding!" Misaki laughed and punched Tsubasa in the shoulder playfully.

Tsubasa winced and rubbed his shoulder.

"Oops! Looks like I put a little too much power in that punch!" Misaki laughed harder.

"Just a little?" Tsubasa muttered under his breath.

"Should we help bring the things to the auditorium?" Naozumi asked.

"Ya. We have a ton of things to bring." Tsubasa replied.

"It's a good thing that the auditorium isn't that far away!" I said cheerfully.

"Ya. It's only half a mile away." Natsume said negatively.

"Don't be so negative! It might rub off on other people!" I said.

"I can be what I want. If you have a problem with it, too bad." Natsume shrugged.

"Fine! Be negative and see what I care! I won't let it bother me anymore!" I folded my arms and looked turned away so that my back was facing Natsume.

**5 minutes later**

"PLEASE DON'T BE NEGATIVE!!! I HATE NEGATIVENESS!!!" I was practically on my knees and begging.

"And what was that about not caring at all?" Natsume smirked.

"I can't help it!" I said in a high-pitched, whiny voice.

"Whatever Polka-dots." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"My name is Mikan! MI-KA-N! Don't call me Polka-dots!" I said angrily.

"Fine… Pandas." Natsume said.

"NA-TSU-ME!!!" My nerve snapped.

"Calm down, Mikan." Tsubasa sweatdropped. "Let's start helping to bring the supplies to the auditorium."

"Hai!" I said positively.

"Mood swings." Everyone muttered.

"Huh?" I looked around with a confused expression.

"Nothing." Misaki said.

"Okay? Let's go then!" I said cheerfully.

We started bringing the supplies to the auditorium. Natsume and Akito didn't carry anything. They stayed in the classroom. Natsume read his manga and Akito listened to his music on his ipod. After a while, we finished bringing the supplies.

**At the Auditorium**

"Good! We finally finished bringing it all over!" I wiped a sweat from my forehead.

"No thanks to you 2!" Sana pointed an accusing finger at Natsume and Akito.

Natsume and Akito shrugged.

"It's too troublesome." Natsume and Akito said in unison.

"Are you 2 twins?" Tsubasa sweatdropped.

"What do you think, shadow freak?" Natsume glared at Tsubasa.

"Stupid question! Pretend I didn't ask!" Tsubasa laughed nervously. "Anyways, let's call it a day!"

"Hai!" Everyone except Natsume and Akito chorused.

All of a sudden, I felt extremely tired. My eyes grew heavy as if elephants were pushing on them. I knew exactly what was happening. Yuka is going to contact me through the dreams. I looked at Sana through my closing eyes. The same thing was happening to her. We yawned in unison. We didn't bother to fight off the sleep that was creeping onto me. We were actually waiting for this. We wanted to see Yuka again so much. I smiled a weak smile. Natsume, Tsubasa, Misaki, Naozumi, and Akito noticed us slowly drifting away. Sana and I collapsed and fell into the dream that Yuka wanted us to go to. We knew that someone would catch our sleeping bodies so we had no worry about it.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**There ya go! Chapter umm… 6! Feels like I should've been on a different chapter… Oh well! Hopefully this chapter will finish soon! I have a BILLION fan fiction ideas just waiting to be written! Curse these hands that want to only write really long stories! GRRR!!! Remember to tell me your opinion about the flashbacks thing! If you have NO IDEA what I'm talking about, check the author's note at the top. Don't forget! Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**(Kodomo no Alice)**_

**Summary: Gakuen Alice and Kodocha crossover obviously. Sana and Akito discover that they actually have alices and get transferred to Gakuen Alice. Sana likes Akito, Mikan likes Natsume but neither of the 2 pairs are together. Is there a reason Sana and Mikan are so similar?**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Kodocha (also known as Kodomo no Omocha). Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi and Kodocha belongs to Miho Obana. They are both geniuses and I respect them greatly.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Yay for another chapter! Write in your review if you want me to put a GA character-to-author chat in my next story! This 1 is going to end soon! That's why I want your opinion! Don't forget to tell me your opinion in your review! **_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Chapter 7.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

All of a sudden, I felt extremely tired. My eyes grew heavy as if elephants were pushing on them. I knew exactly what was happening. Yuka is going to contact me through the dreams. I looked at Sana through my closing eyes. The same thing was happening to her. We yawned in unison. We didn't bother to fight off the sleep that was creeping onto me. We were actually waiting for this. We wanted to see Yuka again so much. I smiled a weak smile. Natsume, Tsubasa, Misaki, Naozumi, and Akito noticed us slowly drifting away. Sana and I collapsed and fell into the dream that Yuka wanted us to go to. We knew that someone would catch our sleeping bodies so we had no worry about it.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**The Dream**

I looked around. The darkness was back. I looked around and saw nothing but black.

"Sana-chan! Are you here?" I called out loudly.

"Mikan-chan? Is that you?" I heard Sana's voice respond.

"It's me! Where are you?" My eyes searched around frantically even though there was no point due to the blackness.

"Here!" Sana replied from the left.

I ran towards where I heard Sana's voice.

"Keep talking and stay still!" I continued to run around.

"Hai! I'm here! I'm here! I'm here!" Sana kept repeating 'I'm here' over and over again.

"Good!" I ran towards Sana's voice.

Every step brought me closer and I could hear Sana's voice get louder. Finally I was directly in front of Sana.

"Sana-chan! I found you!" I said happily.

"Good!" Sana grabbed my hand.

"Now let's go find mom! I can't wait to see her!" I held on tightly to Sana's hand.

A light appeared in front of us that was shaped like a large oval. We turned to each other even though we couldn't see each other. We stepped through the light portal and entered the field again. We looked around and saw Yuka. We ran to her with relieved grins on our faces.

"Mom! We missed you!" Sana and I hugged Yuka.

"I missed you too." Yuka smiled gently.

"We have so much that we want to ask you!" I said.

I was so happy that tears almost started to fall. I released Yuka from the hug and took a small step back to give her some space. Sana did the same. We had giant grins plastered on our faces while Yuka looked at us with soft eyes and a gentle smile.

"I hate to say it but, we're going to have to save that for a different time. I can't stay for long and I have to finish saying what I was talking about before." Yuka's smile disappeared.

"Hai." Sana and I looked down in disappointment.

"Don't be so disappointed. I promise that I'll answer all your questions when this is all over." Yuka's smile returned.

"When this is all over?" Sana and I asked in confusion.

"When the AAO is destroyed and the academy is at peace." Yuka replied.

"Oh." Sana and I said to show that we understood.

"Now make sure to listen very well. I don't have time to repeat myself." Yuka said.

"Hai." Sana and I said seriously.

"Like I said last time, you 2 are the keys to bringing peace between the academy and the AAO. What I couldn't say last time is how you 2 are the keys." Yuka said. "You 2 have something that is legendary. It's a very special alice."

"An… alice?" Sana and I repeated.

"Yes. An extremely rare and special alice." Yuka replied. "It's also a very different alice. All alices except for this alice are used by only 1 person. They may need to use other people in order to take effect but only 1 person can actually use the alice unless they are possessed."

"Hai." Sana and I said to show that we understood.

"But this alice requires both of you in order for it to be used. Each of you have half of the alice so in order for it to be used, you have to combine your powers to equal a whole." Yuka paused. "Do you understand?"

"Hai." Sana and I nodded.

"Even if only 1 of you managed to do it alone, it would be very weak and wouldn't be able to do very much. This alice is the life-shortening type so you can't use it often. You won't have to either. You should only have to use it once." Yuka explained.

"But when it's our 1st time, we won't know how to control it! And it would shorten our lives if we tried to train it!" Sana said.

"Don't worry about that. When the time comes, you'll know how to control it and you'll be able to." Yuka said. "The alice is different for another reason though."

"How?" Sana and I asked in unison.

"It has a mind of its own." Yuka said.

"A mind of its own?" Sana and I repeated.

"Yes. A mind of its own. But it won't go against you. Since it's a part of you, it won't do anything that will hurt you besides shortening your lives. It won't activate unless it's really needed though." Yuka explained.

"I see. So it's pretty much trying to protect us as much as it can?" I asked.

"Exactly. It's also trying to protect itself though. If you your life shortens, the alice's life shortens too." Yuka replied.

"Hmm… I guess it makes sense…" I said.

"Then, what _is_ the alice?" Sana asked.

"I was just about to get to that." Yuka said.

Sana and I leaned in closer eagerly.

"Shoot." Yuka muttered under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Sana asked.

"Someone is coming to my physical body. I have no more time now so I have to go." Yuka said.

"What?!" Sana and I said in unison.

"It can't be helped. I'll contact you as soon as I get the chance. Good bye, my daughters." Yuka kissed us on our foreheads then disappeared.

We felt ourselves being pulled back to reality and out of the dream.

**End of Dream**

I woke up and found ourselves on a couch. I sat up and looked around. Sana was on the other side of the couch and she sat up too.

"You're awake! Thank goodness!" Tsubasa said from next to the couch. "We were worried when you collapsed all of a sudden!"

"Are you okay?" Misaki asked from next to Tsubasa.

I didn't hear them. I was too busy recalling what happened in the dream. I remembered and touched my forehead where Yuka kissed it. Sana seemed to remember the dream and she touched her forehead too. We smiled a small smile.

"Mom…" I muttered under my breath.

"Huh?" Tsubasa and Misaki looked at each other in confusion. "Mom?"

"You met her again?" Natsume asked from a different couch.

"Ya." My ears started working again at the sound of Natsume's voice. "She explained a lot but she didn't get a chance to finish the most important part."

My hand drifted down from my forehead. I turned towards Natsume so that I was facing him.

"Again huh?" Akito said from the same couch as Natsume.

"Ya." Sana's ears seemed to zone in after hearing Akito's voice. "Someone was coming to her physical body so she had to leave."

Sana's hand fell from her forehead. She turned towards Akito so that she was facing him.

"You should go tell Narumi-sensei like he told you to do if she contacted you again." Naozumi suggested from another couch.

"Okay." Sana and I agreed.

We stood up and started walking towards the door. Natsume, Akito, and Naozumi did the same. Tsubasa and Misaki realized we were leaving.

"Wait!" Tsubasa suddenly shouted.

"What's going on?!" Misaki asked.

"Narumi-sensei told us not to tell anyone. Not even you 2." Sana replied.

"Oh." Tsubasa and Misaki looked down in disappointment.

"Sorry." Sana and I apologized.

"It can't be helped." Tsubasa shrugged.

"Oh well. Whatever it is, it must be important. Go ahead and see Narumi-sensei." Misaki waved us off.

"Thanks for understanding!" Sana and I ran off to the teacher's lounge.

**At the Teacher's Lounge**

I knocked on the door then entered with Natsume, Akito, Naozumi, and Sana following behind. Only Narumi was in there this time. He seemed to be grading papers. We rushed to him and he looked at us.

"What's wrong?" Narumi asked. "Did you see Yuka again?"

"Ya!" Sana and I said in unison.

"What did she say?" Narumi gave us his full attention. "Sit down. Sit down."

We sat at the couches and Narumi joined us there. Natsume, Akito, and Naozumi just stayed standing.

"We were just getting ready to leave and then mom contacted us. Sana-chan and I met each other in the darkness then we walked into the light portal to the field where mom was at." I started.

"Then we hugged her and we told her that we had a lot of questions to ask." Sana said.

"She said that she would answer us eventually. She said that she had to explain why we're the keys 1st." I said.

Sana and I explained what Yuka told us to Narumi. When we were done, Narumi stayed silent for a while.

"I see." Narumi finally said. "It's an alice that you 2 have that will bring peace."

"Is there even an alice like that?" Naozumi asked.

"Hmm… I'm not quite sure. I have to talk to the headmaster about this. He might be able to explain a bit." Narumi replied. "Remember to tell me if Yuka contacts you again."

"Hai." Sana and I replied.

Narumi walked out the room quickly and started towards the headmaster's office.

"Is all that true? You 2 have a legendary alice that will bring peace between the academy and the AAO?" Naozumi asked.

"According to mom, yes." Mikan and I replied in unison.

"How do you know if Yuka is even on our side?" Akito asked.

"How can you say that?! She's our mother! It's just natural that we trust her!" I said.

"But what if she's with the AAO?" Natsume asked.

"Why would she be with them? She has no reason!" Sana said.

"Besides, there's just something about her that tells us that we can trust her!" I said.

"Fine." Akito shrugged. "Just don't get your hopes up."

"And don't give her too much secret info about the academy that the AAO could use against us." Natsume said.

"I told you that she's not with the AAO!" Sana said.

"Even if she's not, if they catch her and they get the info out of her, then what?" Akito said.

"It's called common sense, baka." Natsume said coldly.

"Meanies." Sana and I crossed our arms across our chests, turned around so that our back faced them, and pouted.

"But they're right." Naozumi said.

"I doubt that the AAO will catch her! She's got the stealing/copy alice so I bet she can find a way to get away from them!" Sana said.

"Sure." Natsume and Akito muttered under their breaths.

"Let's go see Hotaru!" I changed the topic suddenly. "I don't get to see her much!"

"Okay!" Sana agreed.

"I'll pass." Natsume and Akito said in unison.

"I think I'll pass too." Naozumi said.

"Aww…" I said in disappointment. "You'll be able to go, right Sana-chan?"

"Of course!" Sana beamed.

"Then let's go!" I grabbed Sana's arm and dragged her out of the teacher's lounge.

We dashed to Hotaru's lab. Natsume, Akito, and Naozumi left the teacher's lounge and walked opposite directions.

**At Hotaru's Lab**

I knocked on Hotaru's door. Amanatsu answered the door.

"Hello! Hotaru-sama is busy right now." Amanatsu said.

"Oh." I looked down in disappointment. "I just wanted to tell her about what mom said."

"Come in." Hotaru seemed to hear me.

I grinned and led Sana in. We sat on Hotaru's couch. Hotaru was working on a new invention. Probably for the alice festival. Hotaru didn't' even bother to look at us.

"I heard what happened when you explained to Narumi-sensei." Hotaru said. "Is all of this true? You didn't change or leave out anything did you?"

"No. We said things as they happened." Sana replied.

"If we missed something, it's because we didn't hear it." I said.

"I see…" Hotaru said. "Hold on. I'm going to do some research on your unknown alice."

"Hai!" Sana and I said in unison.

Hotaru opened her laptop and started typing extremely fast. She searched for the info for a couple minutes.

"This is very strange. I can't find anything about it." Hotaru said. "I wonder if there's someone that was recorded to have that alice…"

Hotaru started typing in a blur again. Her eyes scanned the screen at lightning speed.

"There's nothing. Nothing at all." Hotaru said as she searched.

"Nothing what-so-ever?" I asked in disbelief.

"That's what I just said. I can't find anything at all. Usually I can find anything immediately." Hotaru tapped her chin. "Maybe she is just making it up."

"There's no way that she'd be making it up!" Sana said.

"She's too good of a person!" I said.

"It was just a thought. Now shut up before I shoot you." Hotaru threatened. "I need to focus."

"Hai." Sana and I said immediately.

"Now, let's see…" Hotaru searched on the laptop. "I'll be so mad if it's an alice that's so obvious and I don't know what it is."

"Maybe Narumi-sensei knows what it is. He went to tell the headmaster about it." I said.

"Okay. Ask him about it tomorrow." Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"Hai." I replied.

"Now leave. I'm very busy." Hotaru pointed the Baka Cannon at us. "Or else."

Sana and I rushed out of Hotaru's lab.

"Now what?" I asked Sana.

"Umm…" Sana thought for a long time.

Akito came running to us. We looked at him with confused looks.

"What's up, Akito?" I asked casually.

"Persona." Akito said simply.

"Huh?" Sana said stupidly.

"Baka." Akito muttered under his breath.

"Oh!" It finally registered into Sana's _very_ slow and dense brain.

"Huh?" I said idiotically.

My brain works 5 minutes slower than Sana's brain causing things to sink in after a long time. And by the time that they do sink in, I forget them with my very short intention span.

"Sorry, Mikan-chan!" Sana apologized. "I gotta go!"

"Okay." I said without thinking about it.

I was too busy thinking about what Akito meant to notice that Sana and Akito ran away towards the Northern Woods.

**5 Minutes Later**

"What was I thinking about again?" I said stupidly.

I turned to where Sana was standing. There was an invisible outline there.

"Huh? Sana-chan? Where did you go?" I looked around. "How rude! She could have at least told me where she was going!"

**(A/N: Mikan-chan! You're so stupid and forgetful!)**

I stomped away to my room.

**Sana's P.O.V**

"Is Naozumi coming on this 1?" I asked Akito.

"Ya." Akito said through gritted teeth.

"Great!" I cheered without noticing how mad Akito was about it.

"I would prefer for him not to come though." Akito said angrily.

"Mou! You 2 should just put aside your differences and be friends!" I said cheerfully.

"No." Akito said flatly.

"Hmph." I remembered that we had to put on our disguises. "Oh ya! Akito, we have to put on our disguises!"

I put on my necklace and my disguise appeared on me. Akito did the same. I blushed at the sight of Akito in his disguise. We got the clearing where Persona and Naozumi were waiting. Naozumi was already in his disguise.

"Good." Persona said. "The 3 of you have an important mission."

"What is it?" I asked eagerly.

"You 3 get to go to 1 of the AAO's bases." Persona replied emotionlessly. "And since you don't know where that is, Kuro Neko will join you."

Natsume stepped out of shadows behind Persona. He walked next to Persona. He was wearing his mask.

"You remember where that was, right Kuro Neko?" Persona asked coldly. "After all, that was where you were taken when you were kidnapped with that nullification girl. Maybe I should pay her a visit. _She_ was the reason why you're still here."

"Leave Mikan out of this." Natsume said in a dangerous tone. "If you touch a single hair on her head, you will pay. The only 1 who can burn her hair is me."

'Mikan-chan would be so happy if she could hear this right now!' I thought.

Natsume turned to us.

"And if you tell her anything that I just said, I'll turn you into ashes." Natsume threatened.

"H-hai." I hid behind Akito.

"Back to the mission." Akito said plainly.

"Your job once you get there is to blow the whole thing up. Do you remember anything that might help, Natsume?" Persona smirked.

"Explosives." Natsume muttered.

"The exact thing that you were going to blow up." Persona said icily.

"That has nothing to do with now." Natsume glared at Persona through the mask.

"Is that all?" Akito asked.

"Yes. You may leave now." Persona said. "A car is waiting for you outside the gates. You'll find it if you go down the road towards the highway."

We walked out of the Northern Woods. Luckily, nobody was around the front gate. We walked to the front gate and the guard opened it for us. We walked a couple meters away from the gates. 5 guys stepped in front of us.

"You 4 are from that academy aren't you?" 1 of the guys asked with an evil grin.

"What's it to you?" Akito said coldly.

"Why don't you come with us?" Another guy asked with the same grin.

"Give us 1 reason why we should." Natsume said emotionlessly.

"Because we can take you to a fun place." Another guy replied.

"No." Naozumi said plainly.

1 of the guys grabbed me and put a gun up to my head. I struggled.

"Sana!" Akito and Naozumi tried to pull me away from the person.

"1 false move and she dies. Now come with us." The person that grabbed me threatened.

"We're giving you 1 last chance. Let go of her _now_." Naozumi said with a dangerous tone.

"We're not afraid of you brats. Besides, it's 5 against 3." Another guy laughed.

Akito and Naozumi were glowing with a killing aura. Naozumi controlled the guy that had the gun to my head to drop the gun. I took this chance to kick the man with extra force in the legs using my alice. He let go of me and clutched the spot that I kicked him. Akito made several sharp branches break off of their trees and shoot to the man. The man howled in pain then went unconscious.

"If you were smart, you'd leave now." Naozumi said with so much ice in his tone that it would freeze them.

"Right!" The remaining guys scrambled into a car and drove away.

"Mou! I could've handled it myself!" I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Are you okay?" Naozumi said with worry.

"Ya. I'm fine." I started walking down the road towards the highway.

Natsume, Akito, and Naozumi followed me. I turned around suddenly.

"Thanks though! I'm so happy to know that I can count on you guys!" I grinned at them.

"Fuka would kill me if I came back and told her that you died." Akito looked away.

"Excuses! Excuses! Don't you ever run out?" I laughed as we walked down the road.

"…" Akito stayed silent.

"I'm just glad that you're okay." Naozumi sighed in relief.

"Ya. Me too." I replied.

"Didn't Persona tell you that you're not allowed to reveal your identities? Now those people will tell their organization and you're in more danger." Natsume said coldly to Akito and Naozumi. "Especially since they know that she's important to you 2."

"Sorry." Naozumi muttered.

"It's not that easy to take me down. Especially with my special Komawari training!" I did a fighting pose and threw a couple punches and kicks at an invisible person.

"You always look for a time to brag off your Komawari training." Akito muttered.

"Is that the car that's supposed to take us?" Naozumi pointed to a car.

"Ya." Natsume replied.

The driver got out of the car and opened the door in the back for us. We got in. Natsume sat at the end, Akito sat next to him, I sat next to him, and then Naozumi sat to the other side of me. The driver got back into the driver's seat and drove down the road. He drove to the highway and we drove on that for a long time. Finally, we stopped a mile away from the base.

"I was given orders to drop you off a mile away from your destination." The driver said.

"Okay." I said.

The driver got out of the car and opened the door for us. We got out 1 by 1. The driver closed the door behind us.

"I was told to stay at a safer distance just in case. When you're done with your mission, come back to this place and I'll come. I'll be able to tell from the explosion." The driver said. "And if you don't come back after an hour, I was ordered to call Persona."

"Okay." Naozumi and I said.

The driver got back into the car and drove farther away. We watched it disappear into the shadows. We walked towards the AAO base. After a while, we could see the warehouses by the sea.

"The explosives are in that warehouse." Natsume pointed to a warehouse. "I can blow them up from here but they won't reach all of the warehouses. Then guards will come out and get in the way."

"So what do you suggest that we do?" Naozumi asked.

"What kind of explosives are there?" Akito asked.

"Mostly gun powder but there is dynamite too." Natsume replied.

"So we separate all the explosives around the whole area, then we blow them all up." Akito said.

"Exactly. Each of us will have to take a barrel of gun powder or large pack of dynamite then take it to 5 spots. 1 on each end." Natsume said. "Which means that we'll have to split up."

"I see." Naozumi said.

"How are we going to blow it up without getting ourselves blown up though? It's easy for you since you have the fire alice!" I said.

"That's for you to figure out." Natsume said emotionlessly. "Everyone has to blow it up in exactly 30 minutes. That gives you plenty of time to get to your place, set up the explosive, and get ready to blow them up."

"So who gets what?" I asked.

"I'll get the north-east corner. Aoi Kaze, you can get the north-west corner. Haiiro Kokoro, you can get the south-west corner. And Akai Toge, you can get the south-east corner. Understand?" Natsume explained.

"Ya." Naozumi, Akito, and I replied.

"Good. Remember, blow them up in exactly 30 minutes." Natsume reminded us. "Meet back here afterwards."

"Got it!" I said cheerfully.

"And don't let anyone see you. If they do, either knock them out and hide them or kill them and hide them. Knocking that you are still beginners, you'll probably go for knocking them out. Try not to let them see you though. If they notice that at least 1 person is missing, they'll sound the alarm." Natsume warned. "Alright, let's go. We can't waste any more time."

We ran silently to the warehouse with the explosives the moment the guard passed it. We peeked in. There were only 3 guards in there.

"We have to knock them out." Natsume whispered.

"Hai." Naozumi said quietly.

"I'll handle that." I said in a small whisper.

I manipulated the air around the 3 guards so that they couldn't breathe. It didn't take long for their lungs to give out. They collapsed, unconscious.

"Nice." Naozumi complimented.

"Cake." I shrugged.

I grabbed a large pack of dynamite. Natsume, Akito, and Naozumi each grabbed a barrel of gun powder. We crept out of the warehouse quietly and ran to our stations.

'I wonder how I'm going to do this!' I thought as I ran to my corner.

I set down the dynamites by a warehouse at my assigned place and looked at my watch. 10 minutes left. I looked around for guards. Only 2 nearby. I thought about what I could do to blow it up without blowing myself up in the process.

'I got it!' I thought and looked at my watch. 'Perfect timing too! Just 3 minutes left!'

I rubbed 2 sticks together really hard and really fast and they started to smoke. I used my alice to blow on it. A small fire appeared. I quickly set it next to the dynamite and ran to a safe distance. I checked my watch. Less than a minute left. I counted down and when it got to the last few seconds, I used my alice to blow the fire gently towards the dynamite. Just on the second, the dynamite exploded with a giant explosion. Just in case I was too close, I made a barrier that protected me from the explosion. The explosion was massive with the 4 explosions combined.

"Wow! I should've brought some marshmallows and a pair of sunglasses!" I covered my eyes with my hand because it was so bright.

I waited till the explosion faded away. Then I used my alice to make a sort of air bubble for me so that I can walk around without breathing in tons of smoke. I walked towards the spot that we were at earlier. I saw 5 men with 3 unconscious people. I hid behind a large bush that didn't get burnt in the explosion somehow. I squinted through the leaves to get a better view. I noticed that it was Natsume, Akito, and Naozumi. I gasped.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Tada! How is it? I'm going to end this story in about 2-5 chapters. I have too many ideas and this story gives me too much writer's block! Shoot! I was going to say something then I forgot! Oh well… Anyways, I'm on winter break so I have tons of time to work on my Sakura Heart and this! Yay! Ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**(Kodomo no Alice)**_

**Summary: Gakuen Alice and Kodocha crossover obviously. Sana and Akito discover that they actually have alices and get transferred to Gakuen Alice. Sana likes Akito, Mikan likes Natsume but neither of the 2 pairs are together. Is there a reason Sana and Mikan are so similar?**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Kodocha (also known as Kodomo no Omocha). Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi and Kodocha belongs to Miho Obana. They are both geniuses and I respect them greatly.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Yay for another chapter! Sorry if I'm making this story too fast-paced! I want it to be over with so I can start another story! I have so many story ideas and I MUST write them! It's just that it's hard to keep up with 2 stories at once! **_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Chapter 8.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

I waited till the explosion faded away. Then I used my alice to make a sort of air bubble for me so that I can walk around without breathing in tons of smoke. I walked towards the spot that we were at earlier. I saw 5 men with 3 unconscious people. I hid behind a large bush that didn't get burnt in the explosion somehow. I squinted through the leaves to get a better view. I noticed that it was Natsume, Akito, and Naozumi. I gasped.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

'How did they get caught?!' I thought in panic.

"You idiots! Find the last 1! There's supposed to be 4 from the academy!" The 1 that seemed to be the leader ordered. "Whoever it is probably has an extremely powerful alice."

The other 5 ran in different directions with their eyes darting to anything that makes a sound. I squinted at their leader.

'Reo?! The famous singer, Reo, is in the AAO?!' I thought in shock. 'No! That's not important! What's important is to save Akito, Naozumi, and Natsume-kun!'

I looked around to check if any of the guards were nearby. There weren't any. I took a quick glance at Reo then started crawling away silently. I accidentally stepped on a thin twig with my knee and it made a loud cracking sound. Reo's eyes whipped towards my direction and he walked straight towards me.

'Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!' I kept kicking myself mentally.

Reo stopped right in front of me. I looked up and saw him staring at me with an evil grin. I stood up quickly since it was pointless to stay on my hands and knees.

"Well well well. It looks like you saved me the trouble of having to make a bigger search." Reo said in an ice cold voice.

My eyes darted to Natsume, Akito, and Naozumi. They looked uninjured so I let out a sigh of relief.

"Those 3 aren't the ones that you need to worry about. It's you that you need to worry about." Reo twisted his earring. "Go to sleep!"

Suddenly, I felt extremely tired. I tried to resist the urge to fall asleep but I couldn't. I fell to the ground, asleep. The last thing I heard was an evil and cold laugh.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I was in my room when suddenly I felt a really bad feeling. Like someone _very_ close to me was in danger. I immediately thought of Sana. I ran to the teacher's lounge.

**At the Teacher's Lounge**

I barged in without knocking. All of the teachers were there.

"Knock, Sakura!" Jinno said strictly.

I ignored him and went straight for Narumi. He was sitting at his desk filling out some sort of paperwork. He looked up.

"What's wrong, Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked.

"I think that Sana-chan is in danger." I said with a straight face.

"How do you know that?" Narumi turned so that his full body was facing me.

"I suddenly had a really bad feeling. Like someone very close to me was in danger. And Sana-chan is the closest person to me here." I replied.

"Where is she now?" Serina asked.

"She's on a mission." Persona suddenly stepped out of the shadows of the corner of the room.

"She's what?!" I said in surprise.

"She should be fine since she's with Natsume-kun, Akito-kun, and Naozumi-kun." Narumi said calmly.

"Serina-sensei, can you please check on them?" I asked urgently.

"I can try but I won't guarantee that it'll work." Serina looked into her crystal ball. "I can't see them. Shido is probably there."

"Which means that Reo is there." Narumi frowned.

Suddenly the doors flew open. Hotaru rushed in on her duck scooter.

"I heard what happened." Hotaru said. "I can check their condition with 1 of my inventions."

"How?" I asked.

Hotaru pulled out an invention that was in the shape of a puppy.

"The only thing I need to work this is DNA samples of each." Hotaru said. "I already have samples of Hyuuga, Hayama, and Kamura."

"What about Sana-chan?" I asked eagerly.

"No. Yours will have to do though." Hotaru plucked out 1 of my hairs.

"Itai!" I rubbed the spot that Hotaru pulled the hair from.

"How would it help to have Mikan-chan's DNA as a replacement?" Narumi asked.

**(A/N: Narumi doesn't know that Sana and Mikan are sisters yet.)**

"What do you think? They're sisters." Hotaru said plainly.

"Why didn't I know this earlier?!" Narumi demanded.

"I'd love to play 20 questions with you but now isn't the time. I'll answer all your questions later." Hotaru said.

Hotaru put my hair strand into the mouth of the puppy. The puppy's eyes turned blue. Hotaru frowned.

"She's sleeping." Hotaru said.

"Why would she be sleeping?!" I asked, hoping that Hotaru would know.

"How should I know?" Hotaru said coldly.

"Then what about Natsume, Akito-kun, and Naozumi-kun?" I asked.

Mikan checked each person and got the same results.

"They're all sleeping. Reo might have made them fall asleep with his voice pheromones." Hotaru said.

"That makes sense." I said in understanding.

"Of course it does." Hotaru rolled her eyes. "But the important thing is to save those 4."

"I can't believe that Reo was able to get all 4 of them…" Jinno said.

"His alice is very powerful. They wouldn't be able to stand a chance." Persona said.

"Stay on focus! We have to think of a way to save them!" I said strictly. "Should we do what we did last time? Bring Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai to help?"

"I don't want to risk it but it looks like that's the best way." Narumi said.

"Alright then! You guys go ahead! I'm going to go get Misaki-senpai and Tsubasa-senpai! Wait for me at the front gate!" I ran out of the room.

I ran straight to the SA classroom.

**At the SA Classroom**

I barged in and looked around. I found Tsubasa and Misaki chatting with their friends. I ran to them.

"What's up, Mikan?" Tsubasa asked.

"Hurry! Come with me! We have no time to waste!" I said urgently.

I grabbed Misaki and Tsubasa's arms and dragged them out of the SA classroom. I dragged them to the front gate. Everyone else except Persona were already waiting at the front gate in a car. I pushed Tsubasa and Misaki in. I noticed that Ruka was there too.

"We ran into him and he wanted to come with us." Hotaru explained before I could ask.

"Oh. Okay." I said.

"What's going on?" Misaki asked.

"Sana-chan, Natsume, Akito-kun, and Naozumi-kun got captured by the AAO. Reo is probably there." I explained quickly. "And we need your help like last time."

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Tsubasa said. "No problem! I can beat Reo and his goons any day!"

"Same here!" Misaki said.

"Good." Narumi said. "Just keep up that confidence."

We discussed the plan as we drove to where Sana, Akito, Naozumi, and Natsume were.

**Where the Warehouses USED To Be**

We got out of the car. We were surprised to see no warehouses there anymore. We looked around to see where they were.

**Sana's P.O.V**

I slowly woke up. I opened my eyes just a bit. I looked around. Reo, the 4 guards that were with him earlier, and another man that didn't look like a guard were there. I could feel that my hands and feet were tied up. My mask was taken off. Naozumi, Natsume, and Akito's masks were also taken off. Reo walked to me and squatted down.

"I know you're awake." Reo said.

"Hmph." I sat up and glared at him.

"So you're the famous child actor, Sana Kurata, huh?" Reo smirked.

"So what if I am?" I said rudely.

I glanced at Naozumi, Natsume, and Akito. They were awake and were sitting up too.

"Didn't your mother teach you matters?" Reo said coldly.

"It's my choice to use them or not." I spat at him like it was venom.

"Lower the barrier." Reo commanded the other man and twisted his earring.

"Don't say anything!" Natsume said quickly.

"Huh?" I said in confusion.

"What is your alice?" Reo used his alice.

"W-wind." I said involuntarily.

"Good girl." Reo grinned evilly. "So we have quite a powerful handful here. Fire, wind, earth, and mind manipulation."

Reo pricked my cheek with a sharp nail. It started to bleed. Akito and Naozumi looked like they were about to kill. _Very_ slowly and painfully.

"Sana-chan!" I heard a voice call suddenly.

My head whipped towards the voice. Mikan was the source of the voice.

"Get away from her, you freaking loser!" Mikan screamed at Reo.

"What are you doing here?!" Reo demanded at Narumi that was following close behind Mikan.

"Reo! Please stop this!" Narumi pleaded.

"Why should I? This is organization is against the academy and so am I." Reo replied.

Mikan rushed to my side and untied the ropes on my legs and hands.

"Are you okay?" Mikan asked with worry all over her face.

"Ya." I replied. "How did you know?"

"I had a feeling that you were in danger so I told the teachers." Mikan replied.

Ruka untied Natsume, Akito, and Naozumi.

"Are you guys okay too?" Ruka asked them with the same concern as Mikan.

"Ya." The 3 replied.

"Go after them!" Reo ordered the guards and pointed to us.

"I don't think so!" Tsubasa stopped the guards in their tracks.

"I wouldn't let you dare hurt our little kouhais!" Misaki multiplied herself then attacked the guards.

"Thanks Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai!" Mikan and I thanked them.

"No problem." Tsubasa and Misaki said in unison.

Jinno shocked the man that wasn't a guard. He collapsed, unconscious.

"Reo, give up. You lost." Narumi said. "Please join the academy. The AAO isn't your place."

"No! I will never join the academy! Not after what I saw what they made you do outside the gates!" Reo said firmly.

"Reo…" Narumi looked at him sadly.

"I'll retreat for now, but next time, I will capture those 4 brats successfully!" Reo pushed a button on a small remote then he disappeared into thin air.

"What did Reo mean by 'Not after what I saw what they made you do outside the gates'?" I asked Narumi.

"I used to have to do missions for the academy too. My alice was very useful for them." Narumi replied. "When Reo found out about it, he thought that I betrayed him and joined the AAO. That's why I want you to have plenty of trustworthy friends so that the same thing won't happen."

"Hai!" Sana said.

"I'll never betray Sana-chan!" Mikan wrapped an arm around my neck.

"Cuz we're as close as buddies and sisters get!" I wrapped my arm around Mikan's neck.

"That's good." Narumi smiled. "And that's why I paired you with Natsume-kun before. I knew you could befriend him without giving up."

"I guess… But he's still a meanie and a pervert!" I said.

"Oh well. I guess there's nothing we can do about it." I shrugged.

"Ya. These are our buddies and we love 'em!" Mikan hugged Natsume and Ruka making him blush.

"As friends only, of course." I hugged Naozumi and Akito making them blush.

Natsume, Ruka, Akito, and Naozumi looked down in disappointment.

"Yup!" Mikan laughed. "We can't like all of our buddies!"

"Talk about cheating!" I laughed.

We followed Narumi to the car.

"Hey, Mikan-chan! What's Reo's alice anyways?" I asked.

"Voice pheromone. He can tell people what to do and they'll do it." Mikan replied.

"That explains how I got so sleepy all of a sudden and when he told me to tell him my alice, I couldn't control what I could say." I said.

We stepped into the car. Narumi sat in the front and Natsume, Ruka, Akito, Naozumi, Mikan, and I sat in the back. Tsubasa, Misaki, and the other teachers went into another car. We drove back to the academy.

**(A/N: Yes. I know. **_**Very**_** big car! Yup! LOL! Think of it as a van!)**

"So how did Reo catch you guys? You guys aren't so easy to catch!" I asked Natsume, Akito, and Naozumi.

"Reo used his alice on us. We were waiting for you and Reo found us there. Then he took us all down at once." Akito replied.

"Oh. I see." I said.

"And how come you guys couldn't stop him?" Ruka asked.

"He snuck up on us." Naozumi replied.

"Why didn't you stop him when you woke up? Like beat him up?" I asked them.

"The guy that wasn't guard has the barrier alice. He can make a barrier that cancels out all the alices in the area except his own." Natsume replied.

"Oh." I said.

We arrived at the academy a couple minutes later.

**At the Academy**

We stepped out of the car.

"Persona would probably wanna see us." I said.

"Ya. Probably. You know where he is." Narumi said.

Natsume, Akito, Naozumi, and I walked to the Northern Woods. Like expected, Persona was there, waiting for us.

"So you got captured?" Persona asked coldly.

"Ya." I replied.

"You should've known better." Persona said. "Especially you, Kuro Neko."

"Hn." Natsume looked away.

"And what happened to your masks? You just revealed your identity to them." Persona said. "Did you tell Reo your alice?"

"Yes. He used his alice to make us." Naozumi said.

"Now he has the upper advantage to the next mission." Persona said. "He'll be able to use your weaknesses against you."

"We know." I said.

"Then why did you let him?" Persona asked strictly.

"We had no choice! It was impossible to fight against his alice!" I said.

"You could've at least tried!" Persona said.

"How could I have if I didn't even know what his alice was?! We were at a complete disadvantage! Why didn't you tell u-" I was cut off.

"So you're saying that it was my fault for you being captured?" Persona asked.

"No. I'm saying that you could have warned us!" I said.

"You should still have been able to defeat him. It was 4 strong alices against him!" Persona said.

"There was an alice barrier and there were also his guards." I said.

"But from my resources, I heard that only 2 students from the Middle School Branch were able to defeat them easily." Persona said. "You could have at least planned out what to do in case you were caught!"

"Alright! We got it! We're sorry! Just stop lecturing us for something that's been done! We can't go back and fix it! We'll do better next time!" I said angrily.

"No! You're not sorry! If you were sorry, you would listen to me and stop interrupting!" Persona said.

Persona slapped me hard across the cheek that Reo made bleed. I fell to the ground and clutched my cheek. I glared at him. Akito and Naozumi tried to attack him but Natsume held them back.

"You cold teacher." I spat at Persona.

"Compliments won't help your position." Persona said coldly. "You're dismissed."

Persona walked into the depths of the Northern Woods. Naozumi and Akito broke away from Natsume and helped me up.

"Are you okay?" Naozumi asked.

"Ya." I replied.

I let my hand fall from my cheek. There was a bright red mark where Persona slapped me.

"Ouch!" I clutched my cheek again.

"How dare he." Akito muttered dangerously.

"I'm fine. I've gone through worse." I said. "Besides, it's his attitude that makes me mad. He could have at least warned us."

"Persona doesn't have to have a reason to hurt us. But if he finds a reason, he'll gladly use it. Our pain is his joy." Natsume said.

"Tch. Someday, I'll kick his butt and make him stuff his foot in his mouth." I said.

"Good luck with that. I've been trying that for over 5 years." Natsume said.

"Great. Mikan-chan is going to freak when she sees this mark." I took off my necklace.

Natsume, Akito, and Naozumi took off their necklaces too.

"Try seeing Imai. He could probably help." Natsume said.

"Hotaru-chan?" I asked.

"The other Imai, baka." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Oh! That's right! He has the healing alice, right?" I asked. "He healed me before. Thanks, Natsume-kun! See ya!"

I ran at top speed to the hospital.

**At the Hospital**

I stood at the front desk. The nurse there looked up from the computer.

"What happened to your cheek?! It's bright red!" The nurse said in surprise.

"Nothing much. Just a little slap to set me straight." I said. "Is Subaru Imai here?"

"Yes. Please wait here. I'll go get him." The nurse rushed away from the front desk and down the hall.

I sat in a chair that was close to the front desk and waited. Subaru walked to me. He looked at my red cheek.

"Can you please heal this?" I asked. "It would probably take a while for this mark to go away. It's kinda embarrassing to walk around with a red slap mark all over the place."

"Sure." Subaru healed it with a single touch. "May I ask what happened?"

"Just a little slap by Persona cuz I kept talking back to him." I said.

"Right… Little…" Subaru muttered. "Well, is that all? Do you have any other injuries that you'd like me to heal?"

"No. That's all." I replied. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem. Come see me any time you need to get healed." Subaru said.

"Okay! Bye!" I walked out the door.

'I wonder where Mikan-chan is!' I thought.

I searched around the school for where Mikan usually is. I checked her room, the Sakura Tree, and Hotaru's lab. I sighed.

"Is she hiding from me or something?" I thought out loud.

I checked the SA classroom then her room again. I finally gave up. I sighed in defeat then walked to the bus stop to go to Central Town. There were several people at the bus stop. I had to wait for 3 trips of the bus till I could get on. When I finally got to get on the bus, I stepped on and sat in the back. I waited for the bus to arrive at Central Town.

**At Central Town**

I stepped off the bus and walked straight to the Howalon stand. I waited in the long line till I was finally at the front.

"1 small box of Howalon please!" I told the clerk.

"Of course!" The clerk gave me the small box of Howalon. "10 rabbits please!"

"Hai!" I dug 10 rabbits out of my pocket and gave it to the clerk.

"Thank you for your purchase! Please come again!" The clerk waved as I walked to a nearby bench.

I sat on the bench and opened the box of Howalon. I let the 1st piece of Howalon dissolve in my mouth.

'I wish I was able to eat this with Mikan-chan right now!' I thought as I ate another piece.

I finished the Howalon quickly and threw away the box. I looked around for something to do. There was a person in a cat suit doing a gymnastics show with a person in a dog suit. They were surrounded by a large crowd. I pushed my way through the crowd to get a better view. People were tossing rabbits into a tin can. I tossed in 20 rabbits.

'I could do better.' I thought. 'The costumes are interesting though.'

"Would anyone like to join our act?" The person in the cat costume asked the audience.

'Now's my chance to show my great talent thanks to Komawari!' I thought.

"Me!" I raised my hand.

"Alright, little miss! Come over here please!" The person in the dog costume pointed to me.

"Hai!" I skipped to the people in the costumes.

"How good are you with gymnastics? Please be truthful!" The person in the cat costume asked.

"To be honest, better than you guys. I've been training ever since I was a tiny kid!" I replied.

"Alright then! Why don't you show us a small show to prove it?" The person in the dog costume pointed to a spring board.

"Hai!" I walked to a far distance from the spring board.

I ran towards the spring board and used it to send me high into the air. I did a long and complex series of flips and somersaults. I landed on my hands then sprang forward and did a long series of tumbles, cartwheels, and flips. I landed on my feet gracefully then bowed to the audience. They were clapping loudly and tossing extreme amounts of rabbits into the large tin can so that it even started to overflow.

**(A/N: I'm too lazy to specify what kind of things Sana did. LOL! I'm SOOO lazy!)**

"That was fantastic!" The person in the cat costume put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks!" I grinned.

"Since you're the 1 who earned all of these rabbits, we'll give you 80 of it!" The person in the dog costume said.

"It's okay! You can keep it!" I skipped away happily. "Bye!"

'That was too easy! Those guys are amateurs compared to me!' I thought.

I searched around Central Town for interesting shops to browse through. I walked into several shops and spent a couple hours looking around. Before I knew it, it was starting to get dark.

"That's 1 way to burn off my extra time!" I thought out loud.

I skipped to the bus stop and waited for the bus to arrive. When it did, I stepped on and sat in the back like always. I waited till the bus arrived back to the dorms.

**At the Dorms**

I got off the bus and walked to my room.

'All that walking around got me tired!' I thought. 'Especially right after a mission!'

I walked into my room. I took a long, hot bath then got dressed into my night gown. I ate a small snack then brushed my teeth. I slipped into bed and fell asleep quickly.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up slowly and got ready to get the SA class ready for the alice festival. I heard someone knock on my door. I answered it. Mikan, Natsume, Naozumi, and Akito were standing there. Mikan was holding onto Natsume's shirt collar tightly.

"Ready to go?" Mikan asked cheerfully.

"Yup!" I closed the door behind me and walked with them to the auditorium that we were doing the RPG at. "By the way Mikan-chan, where did you go after we got back from the former AAO base?"

"I was playing with Ruka-pyon and his animals! It was really fun!" Mikan replied happily.

"Oh! Since I couldn't find you, I ended up going to Central Town all by myself! I guess I had fun though…" I said.

"Was there anything interesting there when you went? I haven't gone to Central Town for a while!" Mikan asked.

"Not really much. Just these people that were doing some gymnastics in a cat and dog costume. I ended up showing them how it's done and earning them a ton of rabbits." I sighed. "Compared to me, they were just amateurs!"

"Let me guess, thanks to your Komawari training, right?" Akito said.

"Yup! I've been training for so long that anything is easy for me!" I grinned. "How did you know?"

"Just a guess." Akito rolled his eyes.

"Good guess!" I said happily.

"Baka." Akito muttered under his breath.

"By the way Akito, have you been practicing karate lately? If you don't practice a lot, you'll forget everything you learned and you'd have to start all over!" I asked Akito.

"It's none of your business." Akito said rudely.

"Hmph! You don't have to be all rude about it!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Whatever." Akito muttered.

We arrived at the auditorium. Everyone else was already there and was waiting for us.

"Good! You guys are here! For a minute there, we thought that you guys were going to make us do all the work!" Misaki laughed.

"We got the outfits for everyone! We already passed out the other outfits to everyone and we were waiting for you to get here so we can give it to you." Tsubasa said. "I want you to try them out to see how they look and to see if they fit."

"Hai!" Mikan and I agreed.

"There's a changing room down there." Misaki pointed down a hall. "Your outfits are already there."

"Okay!" Mikan and I skipped down the hall.

Natsume, Akito, and Naozumi walked down the hall like _normal_ people. We found the changing rooms that were separated for boys and girls. Mikan and I went into the girls' room and Natsume, Akito, and Naozumi went into the boys' room. We looked around for the outfits and found them on a bench, neatly folded. We changed into them quickly and observed ourselves in the mirror.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**I didn't tell you what they're going to be, did I? You'll just have to find out in the next chapter! Muahaha! Just another 4-8 chapters left! Then I'm starting another story! Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**(Kodomo no Alice)**_

**Summary: Gakuen Alice and Kodocha crossover obviously. Sana and Akito discover that they actually have alices and get transferred to Gakuen Alice. Sana likes Akito, Mikan likes Natsume but neither of the 2 pairs are together. Is there a reason Sana and Mikan are so similar?**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Kodocha (also known as Kodomo no Omocha). Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi and Kodocha belongs to Miho Obana. They are both geniuses and I respect them greatly.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Sorry that I've been taking so long with the updating. I've been getting a ton of writer's block for this fic! But the upside is that I've been updating with Sakura Heart! I'm getting at the best part of that one so I can't stop! **_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Chapter 9.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

"We got the outfits for everyone! We already passed out the other outfits to everyone and we were waiting for you to get here so we can give it to you." Tsubasa said. "I want you to try them out to see how they look and to see if they fit."

"Hai!" Mikan and I agreed.

"There's a changing room down there." Misaki pointed down a hall. "Your outfits are already there."

"Okay!" Mikan and I skipped down the hall.

Natsume, Akito, and Naozumi walked down the hall like _normal_ people. We found the changing rooms that were separated for boys and girls. Mikan and I went into the girls' room and Natsume, Akito, and Naozumi went into the boys' room. We looked around for the outfits and found them on a bench, neatly folded. We changed into them quickly and observed ourselves in the mirror.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Mikan's P.O.V**

"You look so pretty, Sana-chan!" I clapped.

"You too! It suits you so well!" Sana clapped too.

I was wearing an angel costume. It consisted of a strapless very pale blue dress that reached the ground, a pale yellow scarf that wrapped around my arms and fell to the ground, very pale blue platform shoes, realistic angel wings, a realistic silver halo that floated over my head, a white choker, and white gloves that reached a couple inches past my elbows.

Sana was wearing a fairy costume. It consisted of a light blue halter dress that went half way past her thighs, matching platform shoes that laced up, realistic blue fairy wings that looked like they were made from string, blue and white striped gloves that reached a couple inches past my elbows, and a blue choker.

Someone knocked on the door.

"It's me, Misaki. Can I come in?" Misaki asked from the other side of the door.

"Sure!" Sana and I replied in unison.

Misaki opened the door and walked in. She closed the door behind her then looked at us.

"Perfect! You 2 look so cute! I could just eat you up!" Misaki looked like she was going to eat us.

"Thanks?" Sana and I sweatdropped.

"Anyways, since only us, Tsubasa, and the people that prepared these outfits, know what you're wearing, we're going to keep it a secret from everyone till the RPG! Especially those boys in the other changing room!" Misaki winked. "They'll be all over you 2!"

"H-hai." Sana and I blushed.

"Alright, why don't you get changed out of that so that nobody else sees you? We need your help to prepare for the RPG!" Misaki said. "I'm going back. When you're done, just go back to where everyone else is. Tsubasa will tell you what you need to do. And you can just leave those clothes where you found them. I'll pick them up later."

"Hai!" Sana and I agreed in unison.

Misaki left and closed the door behind her. Sana and I changed out of the costumes and back into our normal clothes. We folded the clothes neatly and put them where we found them.

"Let's go." I said.

"Okay!" Sana opened the door and stepped out.

I closed the door behind me and followed her out. We returned to where everyone else was. The 3 boys were already there. They were each painting a separate wall.

"How did you get Natsume and Akito-kun to do that?" I asked Tsubasa.

"Like this." Tsubasa was controlling their shadows.

"I'll burn you to crisps, shadow freak." Natsume said dangerously.

"Right." Tsubasa laughed nervously.

"So, what do you want us to do?" Sana asked.

"Mikan, can you explain? You did this last year and the year before. You 2 can work together." Tsubasa replied. "All of the supplies are on that table."

"Hai!" I replied. "Come on, Sana-chan! I'll explain as we go along!"

"Hai!" Sana followed me to a pile of boards.

"We have to put these on a frame then paint it according to what the paint design says!' I explained.

"Sounds easy! And if we're working together, we can't be stopped!" Sana said happily.

"Yup! Let's get started! Can you get the paint design and paint?" I grabbed a bunch of boards and the tools.

"Hai!" Sana grabbed a couple cans of paint and a paint design.

"Let's do this frame!" I ran to an already prepared frame.

"Okay!" Sana followed me and put the paint down next to it.

"You do that half and I'll do this half, okay?" I suggested.

"Okay!" Sana picked up a board, a hammer, and a couple nails.

I did the same and started putting the boards into place. I hammered the nails into it so that it would stay. Sana did the same. We worked at lightning speed and we finished quickly. Then we started painting it. When we finished, we took a step back to admire our work.

"We did well!" I admired it.

"Ya! And we finished it pretty quickly!" Sana agreed.

"Let's do the next wall!" I suggested.

"Okay!" Sana agreed.

We went back to the table to get new supplies then walked to another frame. We did the same as the other wall but with a different paint design. By the time we were dismissed, we finished 5 walls and were about to start another 1.

"You 2 did great today! Most people only got 2 done!" Tsubasa said.

"We're the perfect combination!" Sana and I said in unison.

"Seems so!" Misaki said.

"So how did the costumes look?" Tsubasa asked. "I forgot to ask you about it earlier."

"They were awesome!" Sana and I said happily.

"They looked so cute! It made them look like the real thing!" Misaki said.

"Good!" Tsubasa said.

Natsume started to leave.

"Where are you going, Natsume?" I asked him.

"Away from that shadow freak." Natsume said without turning around.

"Wait for me!" I chased him.

Sana walked to Naozumi and Akito. I caught up to Natsume.

"Natsume?" I looked at Natsume.

"What now, Polka-dots?" Natsume said without looking at me.

"Mou! Don't call me Polka-dots!" I pouted.

"Whatever." Natsume said coldly.

"Why do you hate Tsubasa-senpai?" I asked curiously.

"Just because." Natsume said simply.

"But Tsubasa-senpai is the perfect senpai! He's really nice, has a face like a movie star, has a cool alice, and so awesome!" I said with stars in my eyes.

"Then why don't you go bother him?" Natsume sounded extremely annoyed.

Natsume stomped away. I stared at his disappearing figure in confusion. Sana, Akito, and Naozumi walked to me.

"What happened? I thought you were with Natsume-kun." Sana asked me.

"I was. But then he got all mad and stomped off." I replied, still confused.

"What did you say?" Sana asked curiously.

"I asked him why he hates Tsubasa-senpai and I told him how he's a super cool and awesome senpai. That's when he got mad…" I replied.

"Hmm…" Sana tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I don't know!"

Naozumi and Akito sweatdropped.

"Boys are SO hard to understand!" I sighed.

"I didn't think that you 2 were _that_ stupid." Akito rolled his eyes.

"Huh?" Sana and I looked at him.

"Seriously, is it even possible for anyone to be _that_ dense?" Akito said rudely.

"He's jealous!" Koko said.

**(A/N: Whoa! Where'd he come from?!)**

"Huh?" Sana and I looked at him.

"I was just reading his mind." Koko shrugged then walked away.

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" I asked.

"Baka." Akito muttered.

"I don't know if it's my place to say, but he was jealous that you were talking so much about someone else." Naozumi explained.

"But why would that make him jealous?" Sana asked stupidly.

"Ya!" I agreed.

"Impossibly dense." Akito muttered.

"What do you know that we don't?" I asked eagerly.

"Figure it out for your self. It's not my business." Akito walked away.

"I hate to say it, but he's right. It's not our business. It's between you and him." Naozumi walked away.

"Now I feel really stupid and confused!" I stomped my foot down.

"Me too!" Sana stomped her foot down too.

"Oh well. I give up." I sighed.

"Ya. We'll never understand so we might as well." Sana said. "What should we do now?"

"Hmm… Why don't we see if Hotaru wants to play?" I suggested.

"Okay!" Sana agreed.

We skipped to Hotaru's lab. I knocked on Hotaru's door. Hotaru answered.

"What now, bakas?" Hotaru said coldly.

"Do you wanna play with us?" Sana asked.

"No. I'm busy." Hotaru said plainly.

"Then can we stay here and watch you?" I asked.

"Fine." Hotaru opened the door wider so we could come in.

We walked in and sat on Hotaru's couch. Hotaru sat in her chair in front of her desk and worked on an invention.

"What does that invention do?" I asked.

"Invention number 502, the mind reading puppy. Self explanatory." Hotaru explained to nobody.

"Who are you talking to, Hotaru-chan?" Sana asked.

"My customers." Hotaru replied.

"But there's no one th-" Sana protested.

"Don't bother, Sana-chan. I've already asked her the same thing. That's as far as she'll answer." I put my hand on Sana's shoulder.

"O-okay." Sana said.

We watched Hotaru work on her invention silently. After about 2 hours, Hotaru broke the silence.

"It's done." Hotaru put down a screwdriver.

"Try it out!" I said excitedly.

Hotaru put the invention in front of me on the table. The tail of the puppy faced me. The head faced the opposite direction. The puppy's ears were down. Hotaru pulled them up. The tail shot up and pointed at me. The mouth of the puppy opened revealing a speaker.

"Ooh! How cute!" The puppy read my thoughts and repeated out loud. "Wow! It's reading my thoughts!"

Hotaru pushed the ears back down. The puppy returned to how it looked before. Hotaru picked up the puppy and put it on a shelf where other inventions were. Under each invention, there was a label saying what the number of the invention was, the name, what it did, and a price tag.

"Wow, Hotaru! It works really well!" I said happily.

"Of course it does, baka." Hotaru said coldly.

"That would be really useful!" Sana said. "Then we could understand what Akito and Naozumi were saying before!"

"You can buy it for 100,000 rabbits." Hotaru said with money signs in her eyes.

"Umm… No thanks then…" Sana sweatdropped.

"All of the things on that shelf are for sale. You're free to look at them. The prices are on the label." Hotaru said.

"Umm… Is there anything that I could afford?" I asked Hotaru.

"Not until you pay me back. You still owe me 1,725 rabbits." Hotaru said.

"Right. I'll pay you back when I have the rabbits." I said.

"What is your cheapest invention, Hotaru-chan?" Sana asked.

"Hmm… Invention number 19, the dream view bear. Self explanatory." Hotaru replied.

"So we can see other people's dreams?" I asked.

"I said that the name was self explanatory." Hotaru said.

"How much is it?" Sana asked.

"1,000 rabbits." Hotaru said.

"Oh." Sana said.

"You can afford that, can't you?" Hotaru asked.

"Well, ya. But I was trying to save my money…" Sana said.

"Well, I won't scrap it unless I make an upgrade so come here whenever you change your mind." Hotaru shrugged.

"Okay!" Sana said happily.

"You should get going now. It's starting to get late." Hotaru said.

"Okay! Good night, Hotaru!" I walked to the door and opened it.

"Good night, Hotaru-chan!" Sana followed me.

"Good night." Hotaru said plainly.

We closed the door behind us and walked to the dorms. I stopped in front of my room.

"Good night, Sana-chan!" I opened my door.

"Good night, Mikan-chan!" Sana said.

I walked in my room and closed the door. I got ready for bed. I slipped under my covers and fell asleep quickly.

**Sana's P.O.V**

I walked to my room. When I was about to turn around the corner into the hall where my room was, I heard to voices arguing. I stopped and listened. I identified them as Akito and Naozumi.

"You can say all you want but you know that you're going to lose. Did you know that she has a giant fan club? You might as well give up." Naozumi said.

"I won't give up on her." Akito said flatly. "I love her and that's final."

I felt my heart shatter into billions and billions of pieces.

'A-Akito loves someone already.' I repeated in my head.

I fought back my tears.

'Stop Sana! Why is that so much of a surprise for you? Just pretend you never heard them! Put up a mask!' I thought. 'Alright! Here it goes!'

I changed my expression so that it looked the same as usual then skipped to them.

"Hey Akito, Naozumi!" I greeted them as if I didn't hear them before.

"S-Sana! Did you hear us?" Naozumi asked.

"Hear what? I just got here!" I lied.

"Okay…" Naozumi said quietly.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Persona." Akito said.

"Oh." I remembered the time that he slapped me. "But didn't we just get back from one? What a pain!"

'Good job Sana! That acting training in Komawari really paid off! You've got them fooled!' I thought.

"Well, Persona isn't satisfied. There's nothing we can do with that." Naozumi said.

"Alright then. Let's go!" I faked my cheerfulness.

I turned around and took a step forward.

"Sana." Akito called me.

"Huh?" I looked at him over my shoulder.

'Did he notice that I was pretending?' I thought. 'He always has been able to tell when I'm acting though…'

Akito opened his mouth like he was going to say something but closed it.

"Never mind." Akito said.

'I guess he didn't notice.' I thought as I fought the urge to sigh in relief.

"Okay?" I turned back around and started walking to the Northern Woods.

I stayed ahead of them so that they couldn't see my face. I took off my mask and my frown returned to my face.

'I shouldn't let it bother me since it's not my business… But I can't help it.' I thought sadly. 'I wonder who Akito likes…'

We walked into the Northern Woods.

**Akito's P.O.V**

As we walked by the lake in the Northern Woods, I could see Sana's reflection. I was expecting to see a giant grin that would lighten my day but I saw the opposite. She was frowning and her face was full of thought and sadness.

'So she did hear us.' I thought.

"Sana." I called her.

"Huh?" Mikan turned around with a bright smile that showed no signs of any sadness.

'Maybe it was just my imagination…' I thought.

"Never mind." I said.

"If you have something to say, say it!" Sana said.

"It was nothing important." I said.

"Alright. Whatever you say!" Sana shrugged and turned back around.

**Sana's P.O.V**

'That was close! He probably saw my reflection in the lake!' I thought. 'I have to be more careful!'

"We should put on our disguises now." I heard Naozumi said.

"Okay." I stopped and took out my necklace.

I put on the necklace and immediately, the disguise appeared on me. I turned around to face Naozumi and Akito. Naozumi's face turned a dark pink and Akito just looked away with a bit of pink on his cheeks.

"Are you going to put on your disguises or what?" I asked.

"R-right." Naozumi put on his necklace.

"Whatever." Akito put on his necklace.

Their clothes changed to their disguises. I turned around and walked into the clearing that Persona was waiting at. I walked to him and Naozumi and Akito followed me.

"Another mission?" I asked.

"Is there another reason I would call you?" Persona asked coldly.

"Just say what the mission is." Akito said. "So we can get this over with."

"An important customer will be arriving soon for the alice festival. Just protect the customer from any ambushes that will probably waiting." Persona ordered.

"Why are the AAO after them?" I asked.

"If they cut off our customers, we lose money. If we lose money, the academy falls apart. Understand? This is why it is very important to protect the customer." Persona said. "And we'll lose customers if they find out that we failed to protect another customer."

"Oh." I said quietly. "I understand."

"Not only the AAO are against the academy. The information about your alices probably spread to the other organizations." Persona said. "You must be extra careful now that they have an advantage of knowing your alices. But even so, call each other by the names I gave you."

"Hai." Naozumi and I said.

"Go now. The customer should be arriving soon." Persona turned away and walked into the shadows of the trees.

"Here we go." I sighed.

We ran to the academy gates. The guard opened the gates immediately. We ran to the end of the road while hiding in the shadows of the trees. We waited for a couple minutes. We stayed silent the whole time.

'I shouldn't think about it now. I should focus on the mission…' I thought. 'But I can't help it. It bothers me too much. Who is it?'

"Aoi Kaze. Let's go. We have to follow that limo." Naozumi interrupted my thoughts.

"Okay." I nodded.

We followed the limo from the shadows. Suddenly, a large group of men in black jumped out of the other side of the road. We jumped in front of the limo.

"Alright. Try not to get hurt." I told Naozumi and Akito.

"I should be saying the same thing." Naozumi said.

The men pointed guns at us and started shooting. Luckily, their aim was bad. We dodged the bullets easily.

"Haiiro Kokoro, try to use your alice on one of them!" I remembered to call Naozumi by his mission name.

"Okay! Cover me!" Naozumi focused on one of the men.

I pointed to a person that was pointing at me with a gun. A giant gust of wind pushed him hard and he hit a tree making him lose consciousness. I ran to Naozumi's side.

"Try to make the person go against the others." I told Naozumi. "And just choose a random person."

"Okay." Naozumi closed his eyes.

I pointed to several people and a large gust of wind knocked them out. Akito was knocking tons of people out. I saw one of the men turn a gun to another man and shoot him.

"So that's the one." I muttered.

I knocked all the people except for the person Naozumi used his alice on. When all of them were gone, I knocked out the one Naozumi used.

"Okay. That's all of them." I said.

"There might be more. Stay on your guard." Akito said.

"Okay." I followed the limo that continued on.

We were almost at the academy. Another group of men in black jumped out from the shadows. They shot aimlessly. One hit me in the shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Naozumi asked me.

"Ya." I replied.

I cut off the air around a small group of the people. They fell almost immediately. I did the same for other people that were in groups. For the ones that were alone, I shot a hard gust at them which knocked them out quickly. We finished them off quickly. We followed the limo into the academy. We walked to the Northern Woods where Persona was waiting for us.

"Good. Just keep the missions like this and you'll be fine." Persona said. "You're dismissed."

Persona walked away. I grabbed my shoulder. It was bleeding badly.

"You should go to the hospital." Naozumi suggested.

"Ya. Hotaru's brother should be able to heal this." I sighed.

"I'll go with you." Naozumi said.

"Okay." I said.

"I'm going ahead. I'm tired." Akito took off his necklace and his disguise came off.

"Okay." I said.

Naozumi and I took off our necklaces and our disguises came off. Akito walked ahead. I sighed and started walking out of the Northern Woods. Naozumi followed me. We walked to the hospital in silence.

'I wonder if I should ask about who they were talking about earlier…' I thought.

We walked into the hospital. The nurse at the front desk looked at me then stood up.

"Can you get Subaru Imai please?" I asked.

"That's a gun injury isn't it? It looks like the bullet is still in there. Imai-san won't be able to heal it without leaving the bullet in there." The nurse said. "I'll call for some doctors."

The nurse rushed down a hall and disappeared into a room. I waited in silence with Naozumi for a couple minutes. Suddenly, a couple doctors rushed to me. Among them was Subaru.

"Please come with us." One of the doctors said politely.

"Hai." I followed the doctor to a large room which I figured was the operating room.

I stopped at the door. Naozumi tried to follow me but Subaru stopped him.

"Only staff and patients are allowed in there. Please wait here. This should only take an hour or so." Subaru said.

"Fine." Naozumi sat in a chair.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I smiled at Naozumi then walked into the room.

The doctors and Subaru followed me in. They closed the door behind them.

"Please lay down." One of the doctors indicated to a bed.

"Hai." I lied down on the bed.

"Swallow this pill please. It'll help you fall asleep so that you don't feel anything." Subaru gave me a pill and a glass of water.

"Hai." I swallowed the pill with the water.

The doctors and Subaru put on gloves. I waited for the pill to kick in. After a few minutes, I got extremely sleepy. I didn't fight the urge to fall asleep. I saw the doctors walk to me then it all went black.

**1 hour later**

I woke up slowly. I opened my eyes and sat up. I was expecting the pain in my shoulder where I got shot but it never came. I looked at my shoulder. It was completely healed. I looked around and saw that I wasn't it the operating room anymore. I was in a resting room. Naozumi was standing out the window and looking out with a very thoughtful look.

"Naozumi, my shoulder is all better!" I said happily.

Naozumi whipped around and his face brightened up.

"That's great!" Naozumi walked to me.

I remembered what Akito said earlier.

'I almost forgot about earlier. Akito loves someone already…' I thought.

A frown found its way on my face. Naozumi noticed immediately.

"What's wrong?" Naozumi asked with a concerned look.

"I was just thinking about something." I said quickly.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything, right?" Naozumi sat on the edge of the bed that I was half-laying/half-sitting on.

"Ya." I thought for a moment. "You know how you and Akito were waiting outside my room for me earlier?"

"Ya." Naozumi replied.

"Well, I accidentally overheard." I said quietly.

"How much?" Naozumi asked.

"Just the part at the very part. The part where Akito said that he loves someone." I looked down sadly.

"You love him don't you?" Naozumi frowned.

"H-hai." I replied.

"Please give him up, Sana!" Naozumi said suddenly.

"Why?" I looked at him in surprise.

"Because I…" Naozumi took a deep breath. "Because I love you, Sana!"

"Eh?" My eyes widened.

"Please, Sana! Please give him up and choose me instead!" Naozumi moved to me and hugged me tightly.

"Naozumi…" I froze.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Super cliffhanger! MUAHAHA!!! What will Sana say? Only I know for sure!!! LOL! Sorry about the late updates for this! A super duper writer's block hit me! That and I had exams and a science fair project last week… But it's all over now so I can go back on track! Yay! This is gonna end in maybe 4-7 chapters! I wanna get on my next story so bad! Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**(Kodomo no Alice)**_

**Summary: Gakuen Alice and Kodocha crossover obviously. Sana and Akito discover that they actually have alices and get transferred to Gakuen Alice. Sana likes Akito, Mikan likes Natsume but neither of the 2 pairs are together. Is there a reason Sana and Mikan are so similar?**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Kodocha (also known as Kodomo no Omocha). Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi and Kodocha belongs to Miho Obana. They are both geniuses and I respect them greatly.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Once again, sorry for the late update! I've kinda been busy with Sakura Heart! Anyways, since I don't have really anything to say except for NATSUMIKAN and SANAKITO FOREVER, on with the story!!! **_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Chapter 10.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

"Please give him up, Sana!" Naozumi said suddenly.

"Why?" I looked at him in surprise.

"Because I…" Naozumi took a deep breath. "Because I love you, Sana!"

"Eh?" My eyes widened.

"Please, Sana! Please give him up and choose me instead!" Naozumi moved to me and hugged me tightly.

"Naozumi…" I froze.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

'Akito already loves someone else. I guess I should give him up. And Naozumi might be able to help me to get over him…' I thought.

"Okay." I said quietly.

"Really? You'll really accept me and be my girlfriend?" Naozumi released me and looked at me.

"H-hai." I gave Naozumi a weak smile.

**Akito's P.O.V**

I was too worried about Sana to sleep. Finally, I gave in and made my way to the hospital. I stopped at the front desk.

"Where's Sana Kurata staying?" I asked coldly.

"Room 105. It's right down this hall on the left." The nurse replied.

I walked down the hall without another word. I looked at the numbers on the doors. 101… 103… 105. I stopped in front of the door. It was already open a bit. I reached out to push the door farther but froze when I heard Naozumi's voice. I looked in through the opening.

"I love you, Sana!" Naozumi say loudly.

"Eh?" Sana said, obviously in surprise.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear what he heard next. All I saw was that Naozumi suddenly hugged her. I felt jealousy and anger burn up inside of me.

'How dare he?! He knows that she'll reject her! Right? Sana is going to reject him, right?' I thought hopefully.

"Naozumi…" Sana looked down.

'Don't say it! Reject him!' I begged even though she couldn't hear.

"Okay." Sana said quietly.

'No… No… No…' I repeated mentally.

"Really? You'll really accept me and be my girlfriend?" Naozumi released her and looked at her.

"H-hai." Sana gave Naozumi a weak smile.

'NO!!!!!' I screamed in my mind. 'WHY?!?!'

**(A/N: Sorry for OOCness!)**

I couldn't take it anymore. It felt like my tears would spill any second. My nightmare became reality. I ran away and back to my room.

**Naozumi's P.O.V**

Sana walked to the door and peeked out.

"Did you hear that? I think someone was there." Sana said.

"I didn't hear anyone. Maybe it was your imagination." I lied.

'Good. I'm glad that he heard it with front row seats.' I thought.

"Why don't you get some rest? We have to help the SA class again tomorrow." I said. "The nurse said that you'll have to stay here over night. So I'll stay here with you so that you won't be lonely!"

"Thanks, Naozumi!" Sana smiled at me.

"I'll stay by your side forever!" I smiled back.

I saw Sana give me another smile before she slipped under the covers. I got comfortable on a chair next to the bed. Sana's breathing slowed and I could tell that she was sleeping. I held her hand. She gripped onto my hand. I smiled then fell asleep next to her.

**Sana's P.O.V**

I pretended to fall asleep. I felt Naozumi slip his hand into mine. I forced myself to hold onto his hand. I wanted it to be Akito's hand there. Not Naozumi's. I bit my lip. I eventually fell asleep.

**Sana's Dream**

I skipped to class alone. I opened the door and was about to greet anyone. My eyes froze on Akito kissing some girl but her face was facing away from me so I couldn't see it. I realized that my tears were flowing. Akito seemed to just now realize that I was there. He turned to me and smirked.

"Didn't you hear? I have a girlfriend now." Akito said.

The girl turned to face me. I gasped. She was _Mikan_.

"What about Natsume?" I managed to say.

"Akito is way better than that pervert!" Mikan grinned evilly.

Naozumi suddenly appeared next to me. He pulled me towards him.

"And didn't you hear that Sana is my new girlfriend?" Naozumi said.

"That's great! Now we both have our own boyfriends!" Mikan kissed Akito.

I could feel the hot tears flow down my face. I bit my lip and ran away to escape the image I didn't want to see. But no matter how far I ran, the image of Mikan kissing Akito followed me.

"No! No! No!!!" I screamed.

**End of Dream**

I shot awake. Luckily, Naozumi wasn't there. Only a nurse that was staring at me with a worried look.

"What's wrong? You were screaming in your sleep." The nurse said.

"I-it's nothing. Just a nightmare." I said quietly. "Where's Naozumi?"

"He went out to get some food for you. It took quite a bit to get him to go. He didn't want to leave your side." The nurse replied. "But I went to your room and got a change of clothes for you. I'm sure you didn't want him to go through your clothes. I left the clothes on that table."

"T-thanks." I thanked her.

I looked at the coffee table next to the bed. The change of clothes was there like she said.

"How do you feel?" The nurse asked. "Does it hurt?"

I forgot the reason that I was here. I looked at where my wound was. It felt the same as normal.

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt at all." I replied.

"Okay. Press the call button if you need me." The nurse walked out.

I picked up my clothes and walked into a small bathroom that was connected to the room. I put on the clothes slowly then walked back to the bed. I sat on it and put my head between my legs.

"I'm so glad that it was just a dream." I thought out loud.

My head shot up and my face showed horror.

"What if that actually happens?!" I dismissed the thought. "No. Mikan-chan wouldn't. She's completely for Natsume-kun. And Akito wouldn't because… because…"

I couldn't think of an excuse for Akito.

"W-what if…" I muttered. "No! No way! The person that Akito likes definitely isn't Mikan-chan!"

I sighed and put my head back to between my legs. I sat like that for a couple more minutes. I heard someone come in so my head shot up. It was Naozumi with a tray of food.

"I brought you some food." Naozumi walked to me and put the tray of food on my lap when I put my legs down.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

I didn't have much of an appetite but I forced myself to eat because it would be rude not to after Naozumi went through the trouble of getting it. I ate half of it then put the tray on the coffee table next to the bed. We stayed there in an uncomfortable silence for a long time. The nurse from earlier walked in to my relief.

"You can be discharged now." The nurse said. "I already checked you out of the list."

"Okay. Thanks." I got out of bed and walked out the door.

Naozumi followed me. We walked out of the hospital and towards the auditorium.

"Are you sure that you're able to work with the SA class?" Naozumi asked me in a caring tone.

"Ya. I'm totally fine now!" I half-lied.

My wound is completely gone now, but my heart was still shattered.

"You don't mind if we announce our new relationship right?" Naozumi asked.

"Sure!" I tried to say cheerfully.

We arrived at the auditorium. We walked in and everyone was already there, waiting.

"Ohayou, mina-san!" I greeted everyone like usual.

I saw Akito leaning on the wall. He looked like he was in deep thought. I skipped to him without thinking about it. I did it so often that it became a habit. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of Akito.

"Ohayou, Akito!" I greeted him.

Akito snapped out of his thoughts. He looked at me and I gasped. His eyes were cold like before.

"A-Akito? A-are you okay?" I asked nervously.

"What do you want, Kurata?" Akito asked coldly.

"K-Kurata? Why are start calling me that?" I asked.

"It's your name isn't it?" Akito said rudely.

Akito was still looking at me with cold eyes. I tried to look away but I couldn't.

"W-what's wrong? Are you mad at me about something?" I asked.

"Just go away. You're being a nuisance." Akito said in a voice that was colder than before.

I could feel my tears threatening to fall. I bit my lip and closed my eyes to keep the tears from falling. I turned away and opened my eyes. I walked to Naozumi quickly and clutched tightly onto his arm.

"What's wrong, Sana?" Naozumi asked me.

"I-it's nothing." I looked down.

"Okay." Naozumi said. "Should we announce it now?"

"S-sure." I replied.

"Okay then." Naozumi stood up on a chair that was conveniently there. "Attention everyone!"

Everyone got silent and turned to us. Akito took out his ipod and started listening to it through earphones.

"As of yesterday, Sana and I are an official couple!" Naozumi announced loudly.

"Eh?" Most of the people said in surprise.

"Last night, I confessed to her and she accepted me. Of course, it took quite a bit of courage but I did say it and I'm glad I did. So stay away from her or else you'll have to deal with me. " Naozumi said. "That's all."

Naozumi jumped off the chair. Mikan ran to me.

"I need to talk to Sana-chan for a moment." Mikan told Naozumi. "Privately."

"Okay." Naozumi said.

Mikan dragged me to a corner where there was no one. She put her hands on her hips.

"Explain." Mikan said.

"It's like Naozumi said. He confessed to me and I accepted." I looked down.

"Sana-chan, you know what I mean." Mikan narrowed her eyes at me. "I know that you already love Akito-kun. Why did you accept Naozumi-kun?"

"I'll tell you later. This isn't the time." I said quietly.

"Fine. Stay behind after we're dismissed." Mikan said.

"Okay." I agreed.

We walked back to everyone. We got started on making the walls. We finished 6 walls by the time we could leave. We kept working though. Tsubasa and Misaki walked to us.

"You do know that you're dismissed, right?" Tsubasa asked.

"Ya. We just wanna finish a couple more walls. The sooner that these walls are done, the better!" Mikan replied.

"Do you want us to help?" Misaki asked.

"No. It's okay." Mikan said.

"Okay then." Tsubasa and Misaki walked out of the auditorium.

Naozumi walked to us.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Naozumi asked.

"No. It's okay. We might take a while anyways." I said. "Thanks though."

"Okay." Naozumi walked out of the auditorium.

We worked on the walls for a couple minutes in silence. Finally, Mikan broke the silence.

"Explain." Mikan turned to me.

"Well, it started when I overheard Naozumi and Akito yesterday. I heard that Akito already loves someone. And I felt really heartbroken." I looked down. "Then Naozumi confessed to me. And I was thinking that maybe he could help me forget my feelings for Akito. So I accepted him."

"I see…" Mikan tapped her chin. "I guess I would do the same. Because the feeling of being heartbroken is painful isn't it? Of course, I wouldn't know because I never have. But I've heard about it and nobody likes it. So the best way to get rid of that feeling is to forget it and cover it."

"Exactly." I said. "But I still feel so torn. It feels like someone is squeezing my heart tightly. It hurts."

"Okay. So I'm an official supporter of you and Naozumi-kun now!" Mikan said cheerfully. "But I'm kinda curious about who Akito-kun likes…"

"I want to know but I don't want to know. I want to know because I'm so curious. But I don't want to know because I'm afraid to find out that it's actually one of my friends." I remembered my nightmare.

"I know what you mean." Mikan turned back to the wall and continued working on it.

"Ya." I did the same. "But I feel better now that I talked to you."

"Good. If you have any problems or worries, make sure to tell me! After all, that's what sisters do!" Mikan said without looking at me.

We finished another 2 walls then stopped.

"Let's stop here. I'm really hungry and we did quite a bit!" Mikan stretched.

"I'm hungry too!" My stomach growled loudly.

We skipped out of the auditorium and to the cafeteria. We got food quickly and sat with Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Ruka, Natsume, Akito, and Naozumi. I tried to ignore the fact that Akito wasn't there. I ate my food quickly.

"Don't you think we should tell them?" Naozumi asked.

"S-sure." I faked a smile which Mikan noticed.

"Really?! But I thought you-" Koko was interrupted.

"No." I said quickly.

"What is it?" Anna and Nonoko asked eagerly.

"Sana and I are an official couple!" Naozumi said happily.

"T-that's great isn't it?" Mikan asked everyone. "They announced it during the alice festival preparations!"

"Ya! Great!" Anna and Nonoko clapped.

"Hmm…" Hotaru tapped her chin.

"W-what is it, Hotaru-chan?" I asked nervously.

"Come with me." Hotaru stood up and started walking out of the cafeteria.

I sighed and followed Hotaru. Everyone watched us leave. We walked to Hotaru's lab. Hotaru sat on her sofa when we got there and I sat on her couch. She looked at me and I knew that she wanted an explanation.

"You know why I wanted you to come here. Start explaining." Hotaru ordered.

"H-hai." I said. "It started when I overheard Akito and Naozumi talking. I heard Akito say that he already loves someone and I felt so heartbroken. Later that night, Naozumi confessed to me. I wanted to forget my feelings for Akito and was hoping that Naozumi could help me with that so I accepted him. That's it."

"I see…" Hotaru tapped her chin. "And you didn't hear who it was?"

"No. Part of me wants to know and part of me doesn't want to know." I looked down.

"You shouldn't force yourself onto anything." Hotaru said.

"I know." I said quietly.

"I'll let you do what you want or don't want but don't forget that you can always turn around." Hotaru said.

"Thanks, Hotaru-chan. Does this mean that you're on my side?" I asked.

"I'm not on anyone's side but my own. I'm just not against you." Hotaru replied.

I smiled and got up from Hotaru's couch. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Come back anytime you need some help. I'll be more than willing to do so… with a small fee of course." Hotaru's eyes had money signs. "But I'll allow this one time to be free since I called you here."

"Thanks?" I walked out and closed the door behind me.

I walked to my room. Akito was leaning on the wall next to my room.

'What's Akito doing here?' I thought.

"Why did you accept him? I overheard you when you were with Naozumi. Why did you pause to reply to him?" Akito demanded.

I remembered when Akito was cold to me during the alice festival preparations.

"Why do you care?" I asked coldly.

"I asked you the questions first. Answer me." Akito said.

"I don't have to. And it's none of your business." I said.

Akito looked away and opened his door. He walked in and closed the door behind him with a loud bang. I stared at where he was for a long time.

'Why is he acting like this? Is it because of me and Naozumi? He only started acting like this after it.' I thought. 'I wish everything would go back to how it was before all this happened. Everything is getting so messed up and confusing!'

I opened my door and walked in. I closed the door behind me and got ready for bed. I took an extra long shower and thought about everything.

'If only I could read his mind to find out what he's thinking…' It clicked. 'Koko! I have to get him to find out for me!'

I jumped out of the shower and got dressed quickly. I ran out the door, unable to wait for the next morning. I ran straight to Koko's room.

**Koko's Room**

I knocked on Koko's door. He opened the door.

"I kinda wanna live till I graduate at least." Koko said immediately.

"Please! It's bugging me so much!" I was practically begging. "I want to know why he's acting like this!"

"You already know why, don't you?" Koko yawned. "Good night."

Koko closed the door before I could respond. I turned around so that my back faced the door. I started walking back to my room while in deep thought.

'Do I really know why?' I asked myself mentally. 'Is it really because of me and Naozumi? But why would that affect him when he already loves someone else? Or maybe because we've been such close friends and he really doesn't want me to be with Naozumi! Ya! That's got to be it! After all, he doesn't want his best friend to be his enemy's girlfriend!'

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. I bumped into someone and bounced back. The person that I bumped into grabbed my hand and prevented me from falling. I looked at the person.

"N-Naozumi?" I said in surprise.

"Why are you so surprised?" Naozumi smiled at me.

"What are you doing here at this time?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I was taking a walk." Naozumi replied. "You?"

"I just wanted to ask someone about something." I replied.

"What is it?" Naozumi asked curiously.

"It's nothing important." I replied.

"You won't even tell your own boyfriend?" Naozumi asked.

The word "boyfriend" echoed in my head. I wished that it was Akito that was my boyfriend instead.

'What are you thinking, Sana?! Did you forget that the whole reason that you accepted Naozumi is so you can forget your feelings for Akito?! Baka! Baka! Baka!' I kicked myself mentally.

"I just wanted to ask Mikan-chan about what I should where tomorrow!" I thought of a lie quickly.

Naozumi raised an unbelieving eyebrow.

"I told you that it was something unimportant!" I laughed half-heartedly.

"Why don't I walk with you to your room?" Naozumi suggested.

"Sure!" I tried to sound really energetic like usual.

Naozumi led the way to my room. He seemed to buy my act. I followed him.

**Sana's Room**

I opened my door and stepped in.

"Thanks for coming with me to my room, Naozumi!" I forced myself to give Naozumi a peck on the cheek.

"A-anytime, Sana!" Naozumi blushed bright red.

"Good night!" I said.

"Good night!" Naozumi replied.

I gave him a smile then closed the door. I changed into my night gown then slipped into bed. I touched my lips with my fingers.

'Even though it was just on the cheek, I can't believe that I kissed him. The only person that I was supposed to kiss was Akito. Not Naozumi. But I did that anyways.' I sighed. 'No Sana! You did what's necessary! The closer that you get to Naozumi, the farther you get from Akito! And that's what you want! Right? That's what I want, right? You want to get farther from Akito so that you can forget your feelings, right?'

I bit my lip. A big part of me didn't want to forget my feelings for Akito. But the other part wanted to so that I wouldn't feel the pain of Akito's words of loving someone else.

"What do I want? Do I want to forget my feelings… or do I want to keep my feelings?" I thought out loud.

I put the back of my hand on my forehead and stared up at the ceiling. I sighed as I closed my eyes slowly. I eventually fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up with the sunlight shining in my face. I sat up, stretched, and rubbed my eyes sleepily. I walked to my bathroom and got ready for the alice festival preparations. Just as I finished getting ready, someone knocked on my door. I walked to the door and opened it. Mikan and Naozumi were standing there.

"Ohayou!" I greeted them.

"Ohayou!" Mikan and Naozumi greeted back.

"Ready?" Naozumi asked.

"Yup!" I replied cheerfully.

"Then let's-a-go!" Mikan said happily.

"Okay!" I led the way to the auditorium.

We arrived at the auditorium shortly.

"Ohayou, mina-san!" Mikan and I greeted everyone.

"Ohayou!" Everyone except Natsume and Akito replied.

"Guess what?" Tsubasa walked to us.

"What?" Mikan asked eagerly. "What? What? What?"

"Chill!" Misaki laughed. "Thanks to everyone's hard work, especially yours, we finished the walls! All we have left is to assemble everything!"

"That's great!" Naozumi said.

"And that should also be done by the end of today!" Tsubasa said happily.

"Perfect! The alice festival starts in 2 days, right?" I asked.

"Yup!" Mikan replied.

"Alright then! Let's get started!" I said cheerfully.

"Here are the blueprints of how everything is going to be assembled. Just start anywhere where no one is working." Misaki gave Mikan the blueprints.

"Okie dokie! Naozumi, do you wanna work with us?" I offered.

"Sure!" Naozumi agreed.

We walked to a far corner that was deserted. We started putting walls together using the blueprints as a guide. I thought about if I should forget my feelings for Akito the whole time. I sighed as I finally decided.

"Naozumi, Mikan?" I said suddenly.

"Hmm?" Naozumi and Mikan looked at me.

**Akito's P.O.V**

I finally decided that I was going to confess to Sana and separate her and Naozumi. I walked towards them. I heard Sana's voice and I was surprised that it was so serious. She almost never talks seriously. I hid behind one of the walls that they put up. There was a small hole that I looked through.

"Naozumi, Mikan?" Sana said.

"Hmm?" Naozumi and Mikan looked at me.

"I've decided something." Sana said quietly.

"What is it?" Mikan asked.

"I'm really sorry, Naozumi. I love Akito too much." I said.

'She's dumping Naozumi?! Perfect. Now I don't have to do it myself!' I thought happily. 'And she loves me? This is turning into a perfect day!'

"W-what?" Naozumi gasped.

"Which is why I've decided that I'm going to forget my feelings for him. That way I'll be completely for you." Sana said.

'WHAT?!?! She's forcing herself to forget me and love _him_?! Why?!' I thought. 'All that happiness that I felt just seconds ago just disappeared. Why is she forcing herself to do something that she doesn't want to do?!'

"S-Sana! Are you sure?!" Mikan demanded.

"Yes. It's for the better." I said. "Besides, there's no way that he'd love me back. I might as well love someone that would love me back."

'What made her think that?! I better set her straight before it's too late…' I thought.

"Do you mind if I go see Hotaru-chan? She might have an invention that will help me." Sana said.

"Sure. Do you want us to come?" Naozumi asked.

"No. I think I should go alone." Sana said.

"Okay then..." Naozumi said.

Sana was about to go but Mikan stopped Sana.

"Are you completely sure? Some things are better to keep." Mikan said.

"Yes. I'm sure. I thought about it long and hard." Sana said.

Sana ran out of the auditorium through the closest exit and towards Hotaru's lab. My legs refused to go.

'She's going! Hurry up before it's too late!' My mind yelled at me. 'She's going to forget her feelings for you forever!'

I finally had control over my legs again. I ran towards the direction that Sana ran. I already knew that she was going to Hotaru's lab so I ran there.

**Sana's P.O.V**

I ran to Hotaru's lab as fast as I can. I arrived there quickly. I knocked on the door. Amanatsu opened the door.

"Is Hotaru-chan there?" I asked.

"Yes but she's busy." Amanatsu replied.

"It's important." I said.

"What is it?" Hotaru asked from inside.

"Do you have an invention that will help me forget my feelings for Akito?" I asked.

"Yes. But it'll cost you." Hotaru was at the door now.

"And I'll pay you." I pulled out 1000 rabbits from my pocket.

"Come in." Hotaru took the rabbits greedily.

I followed Hotaru in. She searched through her shelves of inventions then found it. It was a pill bottle. She took out 2 pills and dropped them into a glass of water. She gave it to me.

"Drink this." Hotaru ordered. "Only if you're sure. The effects are immediate."

"I'm sure." I looked at the fizzing drink that the pills dissolved in.

I drank the whole drink in one gulp at the same moment that Akito barged into Hotaru's lab. I felt dizzy suddenly and Hotaru took the glass from me. I saw Akito fall to his knees and put his face in his hands.

"I'm too late." I heard Akito say before I saw black.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**There ya go! Sorry for the late update! I should have finished this chapter a week ago! Stupid writer's block! Good thing that the juices are flowing now! And the best part of this chapter is… CLIFFHANGER!!! Muahaha! I wonder what happens next? Only I know! Ciao!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**(Kodomo no Alice)**_

**Summary: Gakuen Alice and Kodocha crossover obviously. Sana and Akito discover that they actually have alices and get transferred to Gakuen Alice. Sana likes Akito, Mikan likes Natsume but neither of the 2 pairs are together. Is there a reason Sana and Mikan are so similar?**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Kodocha (also known as Kodomo no Omocha). Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi and Kodocha belongs to Miho Obana. They are both geniuses and I respect them greatly.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Okay. I've been busy lately so expect late updates. And right now I'm really hating Naozumi for taking Sana from Akito (even though I'm the one writing it…)! But don't worry! I'm totally for AkitoxSana! I really liked the last chapter's ending. It's so DRAMATIC and ROMANTIC!!! Go drama and romance! LOL! On with the story! **_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Chapter 11.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

"Do you have an invention that will help me forget my feelings for Akito?" I asked.

"Yes. But it'll cost you." Hotaru was at the door now.

"And I'll pay you." I pulled out 1000 rabbits from my pocket.

"Come in." Hotaru took the rabbits greedily.

I followed Hotaru in. She searched through her shelves of inventions then found it. It was a pill bottle. She took out 2 pills and dropped them into a glass of water. She gave it to me.

"Drink this." Hotaru ordered. "Only if you're sure. The effects are immediate."

"I'm sure." I looked at the fizzing drink that the pills dissolved in.

I drank the whole drink in one gulp at the same moment that Akito barged into Hotaru's lab. I felt dizzy suddenly and Hotaru took the glass from me. I saw Akito fall to his knees and put his face in his hands.

"I'm too late." I heard Akito say before I saw black.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Akito's P.O.V**

"No… No… No… It can't be too late… She couldn't have forgotten it just like that…" I shook my head in denial.

Hotaru walked to me. She reached out to put a hand on my shoulder but I hit her hand away. I stood up with my bangs covering my eyes. I ran out of Hotaru's lab before the tears started leaking out. I ran to the Northern Woods where nobody was. I kicked a tree in frustration.

"Shoot. Shoot. Shoot." I kept muttering. "What gave her the idea that I already love someone?!"

A tear accidentally leaked out. I didn't bother wiping it away. It's not like anyone would see.

"Doesn't she know that it's better to keep your feelings no matter how painful it is?!" I asked myself. "Shoot. If only I ran faster. No. If only I confessed to her a long time ago, none of this would have happened! She wouldn't have been with Kamura and she wouldn't forget her feelings for me!"

I bit my lip as more tears slipped out.

"Kamura. He's the one that Sana chose. She forgot her feelings so that she would be with him." I said angrily. "But… This might be better for her. If this is a way to make her happy then it'll be better."

The tears disappeared and I walked out of the Northern Woods. I saw Natsume at the Sakura Tree. I walked to him.

"Hey." I said.

"Hn." Natsume didn't look at me.

"You love Sakura, don't you?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Natsume looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I know that you do." I said. "You should tell her before it's too late. I know that Nogi loves her too. You never know when he'll confess. And when he does, she might accept him."

"You're telling me this because Kurata chose Kamura, right?" Natsume asked.

"That's not the point. Just make your move before Nogi does." I walked away.

**Sana's P.O.V**

I slowly woke up and sat up. I looked around. I was in Hotaru's lab. Hotaru, Naozumi, and Mikan were there.

"How are you doing?" Mikan asked.

"Fine. What am I doing here?" I asked.

"Don't you remember?" Naozumi asked.

I thought for a bit. All I could remember is being in the auditorium with Naozumi and Mikan. I was working on putting the walls together and I couldn't remember anything after that. It was like there was a blank spot there. Like a missing puzzle piece.

"I can't remember." I shook my head. "All I remember is working with you guys on putting the walls together then blank. I can't remember anything after that."

Naozumi and Mikan looked at Hotaru. She sighed.

"Her memories of loving him were completely erased. Every single time she thought about loving him is gone. And it's almost impossible to regain those memories and thoughts." Hotaru explained.

"Huh? Love who? I only love Naozumi." I said in confusion.

"And she loves Kamura more than anything now." Hotaru added.

"Yup! Naozumi is my number one!" I kissed Naozumi on the cheek.

Naozumi turned bright red like the time I kissed him on the cheek before. I hugged Naozumi.

"By the way, what are we doing here? Aren't we supposed to be working on putting the walls together?" I asked.

"It's okay. We finished early!" Mikan said with a fake smile.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I showed a fake smile. I couldn't believe that she forgot all her feelings for Akito. I thought about what would happen if I forgot all my feelings for Natsume. I felt sick. Just the thought of it made me feel like I was going to puke. I wouldn't be able to stand it.

"Are you okay, Mikan-chan? You don't look so well!" Sana asked.

"I'm just feeling a bit sick. I'm going to go, okay?" I said.

"Oh. Sure." Sana said quietly.

I walked out of Hotaru's lab and to the Sakura Tree.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

I was at the Sakura Tree reading my newest manga. Mikan came and sat next to me. I didn't look at her but I could tell that she was in really deep thought.

"Hey, Natsume?" Mikan said suddenly.

"Hn." I didn't feel like giving a real response.

"What would you do if I forgot you?" Mikan asked. "Would you even care?"

"You really are a baka to think of that sort of thing." I said.

I looked at her and was surprised. Her face was serious.

"I'm serious, Natsume." Mikan said.

"Why are you asking me something like this all of a sudden?" I asked.

"Never mind. Just forget that I even said it." Mikan smiled.

We stayed silent for a while.

**Flashback**

"You love Sakura, don't you?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Natsume looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I know that you do." I said. "You should tell her before it's too late. I know that Nogi loves her too. You never know when he'll confess. And when he does, she might accept him."

**End of Flashback**

'Maybe he's right. If I don't confess now, it might be too late…' I thought.

"Mikan." I said.

"D-did you just call me by my name?" Mikan's face showed pure surprise.

"I want to tell you before somebody else does." I said.

"Tell me what?" Mikan asked curiously.

"That… That I-" I was cut off.

"Sakura! I was looking for you!" Ruka ran to us.

'Of all times, Ruka…' I thought.

"Oh! Hi Ruka-pyon!" Mikan greeted Ruka. "Natsume was just going to say something. What is it, Natsume?"

"It's nothing." I got up and started to walk away.

I pretended to go away but I actually hid behind a large nearby bush. I was too curious of what Ruka wanted to talk to Mikan about.

'What if Ruka is going to confess to her? Then what? As much of friends that we are, I still can't let him have her!' I thought.

"I-I was wondering if you'd like to go with Central Town with me. I'll treat you to Howalon if you'd like." Ruka said.

"Sure!" Mikan agreed.

Ruka and Natsume walked towards the bus stop.

'If he wanted to go to Central Town then he would've just invited me. He's probably going to confess to her then. This would be a perfect choice for him.' I thought. 'There's no way I'd let him get away with that! There's nothing that would change the fact that she belongs only to me!'

I followed Mikan and Ruka and made sure that nobody saw me. They waited at the bus stop and I sat on a tree branch that was nearby. I was close enough to hear them but they couldn't see me.

"So what was Natsume saying earlier?" Ruka asked. "He had a pretty serious expression."

"I'm not sure. He didn't finish. You came in just as he was about to say whatever it was." Mikan replied.

"That's too bad. I hope it was nothing important." Ruka said.

'Ruka, you knew what I was going to say didn't you? And it wasn't by coincidence that you just so happened to interrupt at that moment, was it?' I thought angrily.

"I don't know. It might've been. Natsume even called me by my name…" Mikan said. "And now it's bugging me!"

The bus arrived. They got on. I didn't get in since I knew that they would find out that I was following them. I jumped from tree to tree alongside the bus but kept out of view. Unfortunately, I couldn't hear them or see what they were doing because I couldn't stay outside their window for very long before getting too far ahead or too far behind. Finally, we arrived at Central Town. Mikan skipped to the Howalon booth and Ruka followed. I hid in a tree that was next to a bench. I knew that they were going to sit at that exact bench because that's the bench that Mikan always chooses to sit at. When they bought their Howalon, they sat at the expected bench. Mikan opened the box eagerly and offered Ruka a Howalon.

"Thanks." Ruka accepted the Howalon.

Mikan giggled and ate one.

"So why did you want me to come with you to Central Town anyways?" Mikan asked curiously as she ate another.

"Well, I wanted to tell you something." Ruka looked down.

"Couldn't you just tell me at the Sakura Tree instead of having to go all the way over here?" Mikan asked.

"I'm sure you wanted some Howalon too." Ruka said. "But the main reason why is because it's kind of important so the best place would be Central Town."

"I see…" Mikan tapped her chin thoughtfully. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Well, I've known you since we were ten which was when you came here." Ruka started.

"Ya…" Mikan popped a Howalon into her mouth.

"And do you remember how I was cold to you before?" Ruka asked.

"Ya." Mikan let the Howalon dissolve in her mouth.

"Then I got nicer to you, right?" Ruka asked.

"Hai." Mikan replied.

"The reason of that is because…" Ruka paused.

'No! He's going to say it!' I thought in panic.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

Suddenly I felt very tired. I knew what was going on. Yuka was trying to contact me again. My eyes were getting very heavy. I didn't want to fall asleep like this to see Yuka right in the middle of something important that Ruka was trying to say.

"Umm… I'm really sorry, Ruka-pyon. Can you please tell me later?" I said before letting Yuka take over.

**Mikan's Dream**

I found myself in the darkness again. I looked around.

"Sana-chan? Where are you?" I called.

"Mikan-chan? Is that you?" I heard Sana say.

"It's me! Just stay still and keep talking so that I can find you!" I replied.

"Hai!" Sana said. "I'm so glad that our mom finally called us! I've been waiting for a while now!"

"Me too!" I followed Sana's voice. "I wanted her to finish what she was saying!"

"I want to know so badly what she was saying! It's been killing me!" Sana said. "By the way, how are you feeling? You didn't look so well earlier."

"I'm fine now." I found Sana. "Found ya!"

"Now, where's the light to get to mom?" Sana looked around.

"There it is!" I found it behind us.

"Let's go!" Sana jumped in first.

I followed her in. We find Yuka in the same place as always. She smiled at us warmly. We ran to her and hugged her.

"We missed you so much!" Sana and I said in unison.

"I missed you too! I would've called earlier but I've been so busy lately. AAO agents are on my tail and it's hard to lose them." Yuka hugged us back.

"Why are they after you?" I let go of Yuka.

"Now isn't the time. I don't know when they can show up so I have to make this fast." Yuka took a step back.

"Okay. Can you please finish what you were saying before?" Sana asked eagerly.

"Do you remember everything that I told you before?" Yuka asked.

"Of course! We remember every single detail!" I replied.

"Good. I don't have the time to explain it again." Yuka said. "I didn't tell you what the special alice was, did I?"

"No. That was the part that you were just about to get to." Sana replied.

"Okay. The alice that you have is called the Light of Peace alice." Yuka said. "The AAO are planning to strike very soon. They will attack the academy tomorrow with full force. I will come to the academy to discuss the plan with everyone. But in order for me to come, you need to tell Naru to tell the principal of the Middle School Branch to take down the barrier for just a split second. Do you understand? The sooner you tell Naru, the faster I can come and the better. The academy is in danger and they need to be prepared."

"Hai!" Sana and I said in understanding. "You'll really come here?"

"Yes. The moment I can feel that the barrier is down, I will teleport to wherever you are." Yuka said. "It will only take me half a second to get here."

"I'm so glad!" Sana and I said happily.

"I have to go now. Remember, as soon as I let you go, you _must_ tell Naru." Yuka said.

"Hai!" Sana and I nodded.

"I'll see you soon." Yuka disappeared in a flash.

**End of Dream**

I woke up quickly. I was still on the bench. Ruka was looking at me with concern written all over his face.

"It was mom. I have to talk to Narumi-sensei now. Mom is going to come here!" I stood up.

"W-what?" Ruka asked.

"I don't have time to explain! I have to be fast!" I said urgently.

"Then we can go by eagle. He can only go one at a time so you can go. Just hold on and don't let go until you get there." Ruka whistled for his eagle.

The eagle came almost immediately. Ruka gave the eagle directions. I held onto the ring that it was holding then it took off. It flew to the teacher's lounge at extremely fast speeds. I was there in a minute. Sana got there at the same exact moment that I got there. I let go of the ring and ran into the teacher's lounge with Sana.

"Narumi-sensei!" Sana and I called in unison.

"Hai?" Narumi walked to us. "What's wrong?"

"Mom contacted us." Sana said.

Narumi's face suddenly got serious.

"She needs you to ask the Middle School Branch principal to take down the barrier for just half a second so that she can come. It's very important." I said.

"I understand. I'll go tell her now." Narumi ran out of the teacher's lounge.

The other teachers came to us. I just then noticed that Hotaru and Naozumi were there too. Ruka and Natsume somehow got there too.

"I can't believe that's our other alice…" Sana said.

"It's so… so…" I thought of a word for it. "significant."

"What is it?" Misaki asked.

"The Light of Peace alice." Sana and I replied.

"What kind of alice is that?" Naozumi asked.

"I'm not quite sure. All we know is that it will only work when Sana and I use it together. When mom comes, she'll explain." I said.

Suddenly, Narumi rushed in with the Middle School Branch principal and Akito. I looked from Sana to Akito then back to Sana. Sana didn't seem to be affected at all.

"How long do you need the barrier to be taken down?" The Middle School Branch principal asked.

"Just for a split second." Sana replied.

"Okay." The Middle School Branch principal closed her eyes.

I felt the barrier go down for a very brief amount of time. Then it went back up. Yuka appeared in front of Sana and me in that short time.

"Mom!" Sana and I hugged her tightly. "It's so nice to finally see you in real life!"

"It's nice to see you too." Yuka smiled. "I'd love to get caught up with what I missed but now isn't the time. The academy is in danger."

"Hai." Sana and I took a step back.

"You really do look like them." Ruka said.

"What do you mean by danger, Yuka?" Narumi asked.

"The AAO is going to invade and attack the academy tomorrow. This is the time for Sana and Mikan to use their other alice." Yuka said.

"And what exactly is that other alice?" Akito asked.

"The Light of Peace alice." Yuka replied. "It requires both of them in order for it to work. It's probably the most powerful alice in existence but it is the kind that shortens the life span. The one thing unique about this alice is that it has a mind of its own, meaning that it only works when it thinks that it is time to be used. And the only time would be when there is a great need of light and peace. And since it is linked to Mikan and Sana's heart, it will only work when they need the help and they are desperate."

"I see…" Natsume said.

"So when the AAO invades, Mikan and Sana can't just go up to them and use the alice. It has to be when they are in desperate need of help and feel as if all hope is lost." Yuka said.

"So, what's the plan?" Hotaru asked.

"We'll have to evacuate everyone from the academy to somewhere safer. And as much as I hate to say it, we'll probably have to get help from as many students as possible. There's no way that we can handle the whole AAO with just a couple people." Yuka said. "Especially the Dangerous Ability students."

"So we need to take all the people with alices that probably won't be able to help or are too young to somewhere safer, right?" Sana asked.

"Correct." Yuka replied. "And I hate to do this because many students will get hurt very badly."

"But we have to. It can't be helped." Narumi put a hand on Yuka's shoulder.

"I'll be able to help a lot but I can only do so much." Yuka said. "My alice is the copy and steal alice which means I can copy or steal someone's alice then it turns into an alice stone. Then I can use it."

"So does that mean you can copy our alice? Then we have even more power!" I said.

"No. Your alice is different. The alice is attached to your heart more than other alices which means that if I stole or copied it, I would take your heart. And if I take your heart, it's like taking your soul so you'll just be an empty shell." Yuka explained. "And I won't allow that."

"Hai." Sana and I said.

"Naru, get a list of all the students of this academy. I need to see which students have alices that can help." Yuka said.

"Okay." Narumi rushed to his computer at his desk.

"I'll also need to speak to all of the students. The best way would probably be through the intercom. Is the broadcasting room in the same place as before?" Yuka asked.

"Yes." Jinno replied.

"Good." Yuka started walking out of the teacher's lounge.

Narumi printed out a long list then followed Yuka.

"This is all of the students of the academy." Narumi said.

"Good." Yuka continued walking to the broadcasting room.

The Middle School Branch principal walked in the opposite direction. Everyone followed Yuka.

"Why would they choose to attack now?" Serina asked.

"I'm not quite sure. They may have found out that Sana and Mikan have the alice and they want to get rid of them before they found out too. But it's too late for that." Yuka replied.

"When did you find out about their alices and that the AAO are invading?" Jinno asked.

"I knew about their alices all along. That's why I separated them. I didn't want them to accidentally use their alice if they ever met and had a dramatic emotional break down or something. Then their life span would shorten and I wanted them to have a long and full life without an alice pulling them down."

We arrived at the broadcasting room. Yuka walked to the microphone in the soundproof room. She signaled to Narumi to press the live button. Narumi obeyed.

"Attention all students and teachers! Please listen because this is extremely important!" Yuka said into the microphone. "Please go to the field where alice festival speeches are held. I must discuss a very important matter to you all."

Yuka signaled to Narumi that she was done. Narumi pressed the live button again. Yuka put the microphone back then walked out of the soundproof room.

"Let's go." Yuka said.

"Okay." Everyone except Natsume and Hotaru said.

We walked to the field. Yuka was looking at the list of students the whole time. She marked a lot of the names. Some people were already there. Yuka pointed to the front of the people. A large platform came up from the ground.

"I hope you don't mind that I copied your alice, Hayama." Yuka said to Akito. "Your alice shouldn't be affected at all."

"It's fine." Akito said.

"Naru, are the secret shelters still there?" Yuka asked.

"Yes." Naru replied.

"Good." Yuka said. "All we have to do is wait for everyone to come here."

We waited for a couple minutes. Finally, it looked like everyone in the academy was there. Yuka walked onto the tall platform.

"Attention everyone! I am the one who has called you. Let me introduce myself. I am Yuka Azumi, Sana Kurata and Mikan Sakura's mother. The reason I have called you is because the AAO is going to invade the academy tomorrow. I must discuss the plan of what we must do with you all." Yuka said loudly. "I hate to say this but it's for the good of the academy. We'll need as much help as we can get. That includes the students'. All students that are in Class A of the Elementary School Branch and that have an alice that probably won't help will be escorted to one of the secret shelters on campus by a teacher. I already know the alices of everyone so please form 6 orderly lines according to your class in front of the platform that I am standing on. The teachers and I will sort you into those that can help and those that must go to the secret shelters."

Everyone scrambled into 6 lines in front of the platforms. Yuka took care of Class A of the Elementary School Branch, Misaki took care of Class B of the Elementary School Branch, Narumi took care of Class A of the Middle School Branch, Serina took care of Class B of the Middle School Branch, Jinno took care of Class A of the High School Branch, and Makihara took care of Class B of the High School Branch. When all the students were sorted, Yuka walked back onto the platform.

"Okay! All of those that aren't going to help defending the academy and the students please go with Makihara-sensei, Misaki-sensei, and Serina-sensei." Yuka said.

The ones that weren't sorted to help went with Makihara, Misaki, and Serina to the secret shelters.

"I'll explain the plan now so please listen very carefully." Yuka said. "Those with the barrier alice, your job will be to stay with the people at the shelter. You will need to keep a strong barrier around the shelter. Those with the mind-reading, hearing, sight, or any of that sort of alice will need to keep watch over when the AAO will invade tomorrow. Then you will need to go to the shelters. Those with the Flying alice, your job is to watch from above and report to any of the teachers or me. Those with the Illusion alice need to make an illusion to the AAO that will confuse or scare them in some way. All others need to face the AAO."

"Hai!" Most people replied in unison.

"We're not sure when they will invade other than that it is tomorrow. That is why everyone needs to be focused. Do not let your guard down for even half a second. Understand?" Yuka said.

"Hai!" Once again, most people replied.

"Very good. Make one line in front of this platform so that I can tell you where your post will be." Yuka instructed. "And I understand that by now you must be very tired. But we can not afford for anyone to fall asleep in case the AAO invades tonight or in the morning. That is why I have asked Hotaru Imai to give everyone an energy patch. When you come up, she will give it to you. When she does so, please put it onto your arm."

Everyone got into one line in front of the platform. Yuka told everyone where their post is and Hotaru gave them one energy patch each. By the time they were done, it was already dark out.

"Now please go to your posts. Remember not to let your guard down. And make sure to spread out." Yuka ordered. "And please, I beg of you, try not to get hurt. For all of you to fight against a strong and dangerous enemy is killing me. I know that your parents or guardians would be very sad if any of you got hurt seriously. Just please, be careful. I hate myself for putting all of you in a position like this but I have no choice. I can not take them all on by myself. So remember, please be careful and try not to get hurt."

Everyone walked to their places. Yuka walked off the platform then it returned to how it was before it became what Yuka made it.

"I need you 7 to stay together. Hyuuga, Nogi, Imai, Kamura, and Hayama, please protect Sana and Mikan. They need to save their energy for the final blow." Yuka said. "Sana, Mikan, do not use your alice. Only if it's necessary, use your alice but only to the minimum."

"How will we activate the alice?" Sana asked.

"The Light of Peace alice will only activate when it really thinks it is needed. And that will only be when you are desperate. You can be desperate for anything but it is the most powerful is when your emotions have completely broken down. You don't have to have an emotion break down. In fact, I'd rather that it wasn't like that. A time would be if your heart has an extremely great will it would activate it. For example, if you see Reo, who will probably be leading all of this, and you wish for him to stop all of this so much that that is all that your heart is focused on, then it will activate." Yuka explained. "Do you understand?"

"Hai." Sana and I nodded our heads in understanding.

"Good. I can't fight with you. I have to go all over the place just to check on everyone. And I'll have to find Reo." Yuka said.

"Okay. You'll be okay though, right?" I asked. "You won't leave us again, right?"

"I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about because it's you they're after." Yuka replied. "And after all of this is over, I'll have to leave again. I'm sorry but I have to. I have to get rid of all of the organizations that are targeting alices so that all alices will be safe. That's my mission."

"Then let us join you!" Sana said.

"No. It's too dangerous. I'm putting you enough danger now. I can't put you in any more." Yuka said firmly. "Besides, you can't leave all of your friends behind. You need them because the bonds that you hold are the most important things. If you left them, both you and them would break apart."

"Hai." Sana and I looked down. "But promise us that you'll at least say goodbye to us before you leave."

"I promise." Yuka smiled.

"Good." Sana and I sighed in relief.

"Now we must get into place. The AAO can invade at any time." Yuka said seriously.

"Hai." Everyone replied.

We walked to our spots. Sana and I stayed in the middle of Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, Naozumi, and Akito. We stayed like that all night.

"We really don't want you to get hurt." I said to everyone. "Please don't get hurt trying to protect us."

"Baka." Hotaru said. "We'll die before they lay a single finger on you. You're the reason that all of us are like how we are now. I know that all of us were changed for the better because of you. We won't let you get hurt. You're the most important thing to us."

"Really?" Sana asked.

"Ya. Without you, all of us would have been so different. I wouldn't be a famous child star and I wouldn't be as happy as I am now with you." Naozumi replied.

"Thanks, Naozumi!" Sana kissed Naozumi on the cheek.

I saw Akito flinch then he turned away. Naozumi was blushing like a tomato and Sana was grinning happily. I thought about how much happier Sana would be if she was with Akito instead. She'd be the happiest person ever. And if I was with Natsume, I'd be too happy to put into words.

"I hope the Light of Peace alice won't get activated by an emotional break down. That would only happen if one of you got hurt and I wouldn't be able to stand it if you got hurt because of me." I said.

"We'll be fine." Ruka said.

"I hope so." Sana and I said quietly.

We waited all night without sleep thanks to the energy patches that Hotaru gave us. We hoped that the AAO would just come already so that we could just get it over with. Finally, we saw the sun starting to rise. Just as the sun was half way visible over the horizon, there was a loud explosion.

"The AAO has invaded! The AAO has invaded!" A voice that I recognized as Yuka's announced over the intercom. "Be careful and fight hard!"

"I guess this means that the battle has begun." Sana and I said as we prepared ourselves.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**There ya go! How was it? Good or bad or just in the middle? I like the ending line a lot! Anyways, there's going to be about 3 or 4 more chapters. 5 chapters at the tops. Sorry that updating is taking so long! I've been really busy with a ton of stuff! That's about it! Ciao!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**(Kodomo no Alice)**_

**Summary: Gakuen Alice and Kodocha crossover obviously. Sana and Akito discover that they actually have alices and get transferred to Gakuen Alice. Sana likes Akito, Mikan likes Natsume but neither of the 2 pairs are together. Is there a reason Sana and Mikan are so similar?**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Kodocha (also known as Kodomo no Omocha). Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi and Kodocha belongs to Miho Obana. They are both geniuses and I respect them greatly.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: I've been super busy with school and all but I'll try to update fast. The good thing is I won't have any math homework for a week or so! Yay! That's usually the only homework I get so if I don't have any, I can work more on the story! Yay! I just want to let you know that the story will be done in a couple chapters! On with the story!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Chapter 12.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

We waited all night without sleep thanks to the energy patches that Hotaru gave us. We hoped that the AAO would just come already so that we could just get it over with. Finally, we saw the sun starting to rise. Just as the sun was half way visible over the horizon, there was a loud explosion.

"The AAO has invaded! The AAO has invaded!" A voice that I recognized as Yuka's announced over the intercom. "Be careful and fight hard!"

"I guess this means that the battle has begun." Sana and I said as we prepared ourselves.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

A flood of AAO agents came in from everywhere. They spotted us immediately and went towards us.

"No matter what-" Hotaru shot one of the AAO agents with her strongest Baka Bazooka. "-don't use your alice!"

"You have to save your energy!" Naozumi controlled an AAO agent to go against other AAO agents.

"H-hai!" Sana and I agreed.

Natsume, Akito, Hotaru, Ruka, and Naozumi attacked the AAO agents. Natsume burned them, Akito made poison plants and giant thorns attack them, Hotaru used her offensive inventions on them, Ruka sent his animals on them, and Naozumi controlled the minds of them. Sana and I just watched helplessly. Hotaru and Ruka got hit by an ice dagger.

"Hotaru! Ruka-pyon!" I was about to run to their side.

"Stay there, baka!" Hotaru yelled.

"B-but…" I protested.

"We're fine. Your safety is our top priority." Ruka gave a weak smile.

Natsume, Akito, and Naozumi dodged each attack from the AAO agents. Hotaru and Ruka dodged most of the attacks. Sana and I wanted to help them but we held ourselves back. We held each other's hands tightly. We gave out warnings every once in a while when an AAO agent would be about to attack them. No matter how many agents everyone knocked out, more seemed to keep coming. Natsume and Akito seemed to get more annoyed by the second.

"That's it!" Natsume burnt every agent within 5 meters of us.

Natsume winced but stayed standing.

"Natsume! You're overusing your alice!" I said.

"I'm fine! Just shut up and stay still, Polka-dots!" Natsume said with an annoyed tone.

"…" I took a step back.

More AAO agents came in. Natsume and Akito took care of most of them. Naozumi could only control one agent at a time. Ruka's animals were able to do a lot. Hotaru had a lot of inventions but they weren't strong enough to knock them out most of the time. They fought for hours. There were several times when Sana and I almost got hurt but someone always stopped them at the last second.

**Noon**

Everyone has been fighting till noon and still, the army of AAO agents still went on. Everyone was getting extremely tired now and they were badly hurt. Hotaru and Ruka were just barely on the brink of consciousness and were lying next to us. Sana poked me and pointed to a person that was walking towards us. I recognized him immediately. He was Reo.

"Natsume, Akito-kun, Naozumi-kun, it's Reo! Reo is coming this way!" I shouted.

"Reo, huh?" Naozumi muttered.

"It's about time." Akito said.

"We've been waiting for him." Natsume glared at Reo.

"Move aside!" Reo ordered the agents that were in his way.

The agents obeyed. Reo made his way towards us. The agents stopped attacking us. Finally, he was standing in front of us. Natsume, Akito, and Naozumi stood in front of us protectively.

"We know that you want us for our special alice." Sana said.

"I see that you've learned about it." Reo smiled evilly.

"Mom told us about it." I said.

"So Yuka is here, huh? That was unexpected." Reo said with an amused tone. "Maybe I should pay her a visit sometime. It's been a while since I last saw her."

Reo took a step to us. Natsume, Akito, and Naozumi shot a deadly glare at him. Reo stopped walking to us.

"Protective as always, huh?" Reo smirked. "If you move out of the way, I'll let you join us."

"We'll never move." Akito said coldly.

"And we'll never join you." Naozumi said.

"There's no way we'll ever let you lay a single finger on them." Natsume shot Reo an icy glare.

"I expected your answer. It seems I have no choice but to make you move." Reo twisted his earring. "Lose your power!"

Natsume, Akito, and Naozumi fell to the ground. Naozumi was unconscious but Natsume and Akito were still conscious. Sana fell to the ground but I was unaffected because of my nullification alice. Sana slowly rose with my help.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Sana replied.

"How about you guys? Are you okay?" I asked.

"We're fine." Natsume rose.

"But Kamura is out." Akito rose.

**Sana's P.O.V**

I was about to go to Naozumi's side but Akito stopped me.

"Stay there." Akito commanded. "You need to stay behind us."

Akito put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me with loving eyes. My eyes widened as memories and feelings flooded in. Every memory of loving him was back.

"A-Akito." I said quietly. "I remember."

"You really remember Akito-kun?! You remember everything?!" Mikan asked.

"Hai. I remember it all. I remember that I love Akito." I realized that Akito just heard a love confession from me. "Umm… Akito, pretend that you didn't hear me just now!"

"Too late." Natsume muttered under his breath.

"No. I heard you already." Akito said. "Besides, why would I pretend to not hear that when I love you too?"

I gasped.

"How sweet. Too bad that you'll have to be broken up so soon." Reo interrupted.

Reo pulled out a gun quickly then shot towards Akito. Akito saw it coming so he jumped out of the way. Reo shot towards Natsume but he dodged it too.

"I should've expected so much from Kuro Neko and Akai Toge." Reo said.

I felt Mikan grab my hand. She squeezed it tightly and I did the same. I knew we were thinking the same thing. We wanted the Light of Peace to activate soon. I bit my lip and begged mentally for it to activate. I could tell that Mikan was doing the same.

"Full power. Now." Reo commanded the agents that surrounded us.

The agents sent a huge variety of deadly alices to Natsume and Akito. There was no way that they could dodge it.

"No!!!" Mikan and I screamed in unison.

I could see Mikan trying to use her Nullification alice to block them all off but it didn't work. All of the alices hit Natsume and Akito at once. They fell to the ground, unmoving. Mikan and I rushed to their side.

"No. No. No." I heard Mikan chant as she hugged Natsume. "Not Natsume. Please be alright. Please!"

I hugged Akito tightly and put my ear against his chest. There was a very faint beating that was slowing.

"No! Don't leave me!" Tears started leak.

Mikan put her ear against Natsume's chest. Her eyes shrunk.

"No! Don't die! Please don't die! I haven't even gotten to tell you that I love you yet!" Mikan let out a huge stream of tears.

I heard Akito's heart stop. Mikan seemed to hear the same for Natsume. All I could feel was emptiness. They were gone forever and I felt completely hopeless.

"That's what they get for getting in my way!" Reo cackled evilly.

"How dare you." Mikan stood up with her bangs covering her eyes.

"How dare you take them away from us like that." I stood up with Mikan's hand still squeezing mine.

Our bodies shook. I could hear Reo's evil laugh echoing in my mind. Suddenly, I felt extremely powerful. I could tell that Mikan felt the same thing. We knew what it was. It was the Light of Peace alice. Mikan and I screamed and a blinding light surrounded us.

"You will pay for this!" Mikan and I screamed.

A beam of light shot from us to Reo. He screamed in pain. The light swallowed him in and he was gone. I wanted all the pain of losing Akito to go. And I knew that Mikan wanted the same for Natsume. We screamed our lungs out and tears streamed down our face rapidly. A light grew from us and surrounded everything. There was only a blinding white light around everything. When Mikan and I could scream no more, the light slowly disappeared. We sank down weakly. I clutched onto Akito and Mikan clutched onto Natsume. The tears still fell from our faces.

"I couldn't even tell him that I love him." Mikan whispered.

"I can't believe it." I said quietly. "They're gone. They just slipped away right in front of us."

"Gone? What are you talking about?" Akito coughed.

"A-Akito?!" I gasped.

"And what's this about loving me? I was planning on saying it first." Natsume said.

"N-Natsume!" Mikan jumped back.

"How?! We saw you die right in front of us!" I said.

"I'll explain that." Yuka walked to us with a bright smile. "By the way, that was excellent. I knew you could do it."

"Mom!" Mikan and I said in unison.

"What happened was that not only does the Light of Peace alice fill peace everywhere, it fixes the things that weren't meant to happen. And obviously, Reo was meant to go and Hyuuga and Hayama were meant to live." Yuka explained. "That's why they were revived."

"I'm so glad!" I said happily.

"I was so scared for a second!" Mikan hugged Natsume. "I thought that you were gone! And-"

I saw Mikan freeze as if she just realized something. She opened and closed her mouth as if she was trying to talk but no words came out.

"W-what did you say, Natsume?" Mikan found her voice.

"I'm not repeating myself." Natsume smirked. "And you're impossibly slow."

"Maybe I was just hearing things…" Mikan looked down sadly.

"You heard me right! I love you! Got it?" Natsume said impatiently.

"So you ended up repeating it anyways…" I muttered.

"R-really?" Mikan looked at Natsume.

"Ya. Why would I say something that I wouldn't mean?" Natsume said.

"I love you so much, Natsume!" Mikan kissed Natsume on the cheek.

"I know." Natsume said plainly.

"I'll warn you now, if either of you hurt my daughters in any way, I'll hunt you down and make you regret it." Yuka warned Natsume and Akito.

"Ya ya…" Natsume and Akito rolled their eyes. "We know."

Yuka narrowed her eyes at Natsume and Akito suspiciously. Natsume and Akito looked back with bored expressions. Mikan and I watched them.

"Anyways, I have to leave now." Yuka broke the eye connection.

"What?! So early?!" I asked.

"The latest I can stay is just for an hour more or so." Yuka said.

"Then stay that long! Stay for as long as you can!" Mikan said.

"I'll try…" Yuka said quietly.

"Why are you in so much of a rush?" Natsume asked.

"Because I have to do everything as fast as I can. The sooner everything's over, the better it'll be for you and other alices." Yuka replied.

"A day or so won't change anything though, right?" I asked.

"Sorry but I'm working with someone and I don't want to keep him waiting for too long." Yuka said.

"Who? Our dad?" Mikan asked eagerly.

"No. Your father passed away several years ago. I owe the person that I work with so he said that the way that I can pay him off is if I let him work with me." Yuka said.

"Oh." Mikan and I looked down.

"What did he do?" Akito asked.

"He saved me when I was in a very tight situation." Yuka replied simply.

Naozumi groaned and moved a bit. Everyone looked at him.

"We better get everyone inside. Hotaru and Ruka-pyon were knocked out too." Mikan said.

"Okay." Yuka agreed. "Hyuuga, get Nogi. Hayama, get Kamura."

Natsume put Ruka on his back and Akito did the same to Naozumi. Yuka picked up Hotaru and put her on her back. Yuka led the way to the hospital. We left Naozumi, Ruka, and Hotaru in separate rooms on beds. As we walked around the academy, I remembered something. I froze and everyone looked at me.

"What?" Mikan asked.

"What am I supposed to tell Naozumi?" I asked.

"I can tell him." Akito suggested.

"Knowing how much you 2 don't like each other, I don't think that'll work." I said.

"Just a suggestion." Akito shrugged.

"Just go up to him, tell him that you're with Hayama now, and then you leave." Natsume said in an emotionless tone.

"But he'll be hurt by that!" I said.

"It's okay, Sana-chan! Just explain everything to him and I'm sure he'd understand!" Mikan said happily. "And try not to run away because it'll make things really awkward!"

"You act like something like this already happened to you!" I said.

"Nope! I'm just giving you the best kind of advice that I can think of!" Mikan grinned.

I looked at Yuka. She nodded.

"Mikan's advice is probably the best that you can get. And you should do this alone." Yuka said.

"Okay." I said. "I'll do it a little bit after he wakes up."

"That'll work!" Mikan said.

"You sure you don't want me to do it?" Akito asked.

"I'm sure!" I said.

"Okay then…" Akito shrugged.

"Anyways, we should look around the academy to see if anyone needs to get medical help. Which I'm sure there are because the AAO agents have very deadly alices." Yuka said.

"Okay." Everyone agreed.

We searched around the academy for a couple hours. We found a couple hurt people and we took care of them quickly. When we finished searching for hurt people, we walked to the secret shelters. Everyone that wasn't able to help was there.

"The fight is over now. Everyone may come out and do as what they would usually do." Yuka announced to everyone. "We have won a very good victory. I don't think that the AAO will invade again."

There was a loud roar of cheering students. Mikan and I grinned.

"Luckily, only few were hurt to the point that they needed medical treatment and no one was killed." Yuka said. "I'm very happy with that. I was extremely worried about this and I'm sure that you were also but now that it's over, we have nothing to worry about!"

The students cheered again. Mikan and I giggled. Yuka smiled.

"The teachers will show you the way out." Yuka said then walked out of the shelter.

Mikan, Akito, Natsume, and I followed her out. Mikan and I held onto Natsume and Akito's arms the whole time. We walked to the hospital. When we got there, we looked into Naozumi's room. He was awake.

"How are you feeling?" Yuka asked Naozumi.

"I've felt better but I'm fine." Naozumi replied.

"That's good." I said.

"Sana-chan, why don't you stay here with Naozumi-kun while we check on Hotaru and Ruka-pyon?" Mikan suggested.

"Okay." I said quietly. "I'll catch up with you in a bit."

"Okie dokie!" Mikan skipped out of the room.

Natsume and Yuka followed her. Akito looked at us. I nodded and waved my hand to signal him to go with them. He looked at me one last time then left. He closed the door behind him. I sat in the chair next to Naozumi and looked down to my hands. There was an awkward silence that stayed for a long time.

"So are you okay?" I asked.

"Ya. How about you? You didn't get hurt right?" Naozumi asked.

"Ya. Not a scratch." I replied. "The Light of Peace alice took care of the AAO and Reo."

"What happened after I got knocked out?" Naozumi asked.

"Natsume-kun and Akito protected us but Reo ordered the AAO agents to use all of their alices to kill them." I said. "And it did."

"Wait. Huh? I just saw them a minute ago! They're not dead!" Naozumi said.

"I'm getting there." I said. "Anyways, then Mikan and I got extremely mad. I felt more hopeless, sad, and empty. Because of that, we activated the Light of Peace alice. Reo and all of the AAO agents disappeared into the light. Then Natsume-kun and Akito were revived. Apparently, things that weren't supposed to happen, like them dying, will get fixed by the alice."

"I see…" Naozumi paused. "You remember your feelings and memories of loving Hayama don't you?"

"How did you know?" I asked.

"You would only feel so empty if you started loving him again." Naozumi said. "And I'm assuming that you confessed to him, right?"

"H-hai." I said quietly.

"And of course he accepted." Naozumi said.

"Did you know that he would?" I asked.

"Yes. That's why I wanted to confess to you first. At least then I'd have some sort of a chance." Naozumi replied. "That night when you overheard us talking, we were fighting over you."

"I thought that Akito was talking about someone else though." I said.

"No. We were talking about you." Naozumi said.

"Oh." I said.

"I guess that means that you're breaking up with me, huh?" Naozumi asked.

"Ya. Sorry." I said.

"It's fine. I knew that it wouldn't last very long." Naozumi forced out a smile.

"I really am sorry." I hugged Naozumi quickly then let go.

"I'm the one who's sorry. I pulled you away from Hayama even though I knew it was pointless." Naozumi said.

"Don't be. You aren't the one who's wrong here." I said.

Naozumi laughed.

"Does that mean that neither of us are wrong?" Naozumi asked.

"Seems so!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why don't you go now?" Naozumi asked. "I know you want to check on Nogi and Imai."

"You sure you don't mind?" I asked.

"Ya. I'm going to go back to sleep anyways." Naozumi yawned.

"Okay." I walked to the door. "Try to get a good rest!"

"Shouldn't be that hard!" Naozumi said.

"Bye!" I walked out and closed the door behind me.

I walked to Ruka's room. Everyone was in there. Ruka was awake and sitting up in the bed.

"Hi Ruka-kun! How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Fine." Ruka replied.

"Good." I said.

"Did you explain things to Kamura?" Akito asked.

"Ya." I replied.

"What did he say?" Mikan asked.

"He said that he expected it because he already knew all of this so he said that it was fine." I said.

"He knew _all_ of this?!" Mikan asked.

"He knew that Akito liked me. That's why he confessed to me. He knew that there would be no chance if Akito confessed first." I explained.

"I see…" Natsume said.

"What did I miss?" Ruka asked in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hotaru asked from the doorway.

Everyone except for Natsume and Yuka whipped around in surprise.

"When did you get there?!" I asked.

"Just now." Hotaru replied plainly and walked to next to us.

"How are you feeling?" Mikan asked.

"Fine." Hotaru replied. "Anyways, it's obvious that either Kurata or Hayama confessed to each other and that person got accepted. And since there was Kamura in the picture, Kurata had to break up with him."

"You're amazing, Hotaru…" Mikan and I said.

"It's common sense." Hotaru shrugged. "Which is something that both of you lack."

"But you don't know one part do you?" Mikan grinned.

"You confessed to Hyuuga and he accepted." Hotaru sighed.

"Aww! I wanted to say it myself!" Mikan giggled. "But you're right!"

"I'll let you know now, Hyuuga. If you hurt her in any way, I will embarrass you so much that you'll want to die in a hole. Then you can face my latest Baka Bazooka." Hotaru pulled out her Baka Bazooka. "Do you understand?"

"Whatever." Natsume shrugged.

"I said 'Do you understand'. Give me a clear answer." Hotaru aimed the Baka Bazooka at Natsume.

"Ya ya ya. Just put that thing away before you shoot someone and get them put in here." Natsume sighed.

"Aww! You care about me!" Mikan tried to hug Hotaru.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru put away the Baka Bazooka then shot Mikan with the Baka Cannon. Mikan flew back but lucky for her, Natsume caught her bridal style.

"Thanks, Natsume!" Mikan smiled at Natsume.

"Hn." Natsume put Mikan down.

"I only shot you with my Baka Cannon because I don't want to get charged for breaking things in here." Hotaru said coldly.

"You're so cold, Hotaru." Mikan pouted.

"You've been quiet for a while, Nogi." Hotaru looked at Ruka.

Everyone looked at Ruka. He was in a frozen position with his mouth open. Mikan waved her hand in front of Ruka's face.

"Earth to Ruka-pyon! Anyone home?" Mikan said.

"Sorry, Ruka. I win. Too bad that you couldn't make it before." Natsume said.

"What are you talking about?" Mikan asked.

"You were spying on us?" Ruka asked.

"I wasn't spying. I was coincidentally in the same place and at the same time. And I was curious so I was observing." Natsume said.

"You were spying." Ruka sighed. "Anyways, you won fair and square. I knew you were going to. You could win blindfolded, with tape on your mouth, your hands tied behind your back, and if I had a 5-day head start."

"You're the only person that actually stands a chance against me." Natsume said.

"What are you talking about?!" Mikan asked impatiently.

"Nothing! Just shut up already, polka-dots!" Natsume said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm just curious!" Mikan said.

"Anyways, do you think that you can get out of here now?" I changed the subject.

"Nogi and I can leave now since we're not in a condition that requires this." Hotaru said.

"What about Kamura?" Ruka asked.

"He'll probably have to stay for a day or so since he got hurt more." Yuka replied.

"Does he know that yet?" I asked.

"He probably guessed that already." Natsume said.

Everyone walked out of the room. We walked out of the hospital.

"I just remembered something." Mikan said suddenly. "Is the alice festival still going to go on?"

"Probably. We'd have to clean things up though." Hotaru replied.

"Then let's get started first thing in the morning!" I said.

"Yeah! The sooner, the better!" Mikan said.

"Don't expect me to help. I have better things to do." Natsume said.

"You're just going to read mangas all day anyways! Why not do something that actually helps someone?" Mikan asked angrily.

"Because I don't feel like it." Natsume said. "I'm tired so I'm leaving."

Natsume left towards the dorms. Everyone watched him walk away. Mikan sighed.

"We should get some rest too. If we're going to clean up early in the morning, we're going to need our energy." I said.

"Okay." Ruka said.

We started walking towards the dorms. Hotaru walked to her lab.

"Good night." Mikan, Yuka, and I said to Hotaru.

Hotaru just waved her hand and kept walking.

"Can you stay with us for at least tonight?" Mikan asked Yuka.

"Just for tonight. I'll have to leave really early in the morning though." Yuka replied.

"You'll still contact us, right? Like in the dreams?" I asked.

"At every chance that I get." Yuka promised. "I'll just let you know now, I don't get that many chances. I'm very busy with tracking all of the organizations and going after them."

"As long as you do, we'll be fine." Mikan said.

"Good. Just don't expect me to contact you too often." Yuka said.

"We know." I said as we arrived at my room.

"Good night." Mikan, Yuka, and I said to Ruka and Akito.

"Good night." Ruka replied then walked to his room.

"Hn." Akito walked in his room then closed the door behind him.

We walked into my room then got ready for bed quickly.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Yuka said.

"No! We wanna sleep with you! Please?" Mikan and I gave Yuka the puppy eyes.

"Fine." Yuka sighed.

We crawled into bed together and snuggled together. Yuka was in the middle of the bed and Mikan and I were on both sides of her. We fell asleep with our fingers twined with Yuka's.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Wow. I didn't think I'd take so long to update. Oh well. At least this chapter is up! I've been super duper busy lately! Anyways, sorry for the crappy ending! Every chapter has to have an ending somewhere and I just chose there! Just 2 or 3 more chapters left! The next chapter would be cleaning up the academy and some other stuff. The chapter after that would be the alice festival. Then the last chapter would be the Last Dance. That should do it! Ciao!**


	13. Chapter 13

(Kodomo no Alice)

_**(Kodomo no Alice)**_

**Summary: Gakuen Alice and Kodocha crossover obviously. Sana and Akito discover that they actually have alices and get transferred to Gakuen Alice. Sana likes Akito, Mikan likes Natsume but neither of the 2 pairs are together. Is there a reason Sana and Mikan are so similar?**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Kodocha (also known as Kodomo no Omocha). Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi and Kodocha belongs to Miho Obana. They are both geniuses and I respect them greatly.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Sorry for another late update! I can't wait to get this story finished so I can start another! My list of future fan fictions is SOO long! I don't really have much to say except for: STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK! Now on with the story!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Chapter 13.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

We walked into my room then got ready for bed quickly.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Yuka said.

"No! We wanna sleep with you! Please?" Mikan and I gave Yuka the puppy eyes.

"Fine." Yuka sighed.

We crawled into bed together and snuggled together. Yuka was in the middle of the bed and Mikan and I were on both sides of her. We fell asleep with our fingers twined with Yuka's.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I woke up slowly. I sat up and rubbed my eyes sleepily. I stretched then looked around. I had a feeling that something or someone was missing. Sana was still sleeping so the only person that could be missing was… Yuka! Yuka was gone! My eyes shot open.

"Sana-chan! Sana-chan, wake up!" I shook Sana awake.

"What is it?! Do you have any clue what time it is?!" Sana sat up.

"That doesn't matter! Mom is gone!" I was almost yelling.

"What?!" Sana's eyes shot open.

"She said that she'd be leaving early but I was hoping that we could at least say goodbye…" I said sadly.

"Ya…" Sana looked down.

I saw something through the corner of my eye. There was a note on the table. I picked it up.

**(A/N: I'm going to put it in a letter format but Mikan is actually reading it out loud.)**

"Sorry that I couldn't stay any longer. I'm glad that I finally got to see you though. Please don't try to follow me. I don't want to put you in any more danger than I've already put you in. Remind Hyuuga and Hayama that if they hurt you, I'll make sure that they regret it. Tell everyone I said 'hi', okay? You have really good friends! I know they'll be there for you! Remember that friends are just as important as life. I hope that you'll be okay without me. Well, I'm sure you will. You've gone for quite a while without me. But I'll still contact you at every chance that I have. Maybe someday we can meet face-to-face again. Just don't count on it. The day when all alices are safe, is the day that I'll come back and stay with you. If you are ever in any danger, contact me and I'll come right away. I know you'll know how to use this when it comes to the time. Once again, sorry I couldn't stay. I wanted to so much but I can't leave my partner alone for any longer. Sorry I couldn't say this to your face. Don't lose hope. I'm sure this isn't the last time so this isn't really goodbye. But for now that is all I can say. Goodbye, my daughters. Stay safe.

Love,

Your mother, Yuka

PS

Remember that I will always love you no matter what and how far apart we are." I read the letter out loud. "Mom…"

Sana and I were on the brink of crying. We hugged each other and I clutched onto the letter.

"Mom's right. We shouldn't lose hope. It's not like we'll never see mom again. She'll still contact us." Sana broke away.

"Your right." I nodded. "But what did mom mean by contact her? We can't do that."

"Umm…" Sana looked around. "What's that thing on the floor?"

"Huh?" I picked the thing from the floor. "This must've been what mom was talking about. It looks like an alice stone. I must've dropped when I picked up the letter."

"What's an alice stone?" Sana asked.

"It's a special stone that an alice can be put into so that someone else can use the alice. But after every use, the color fades and a little bit of the alice is gone. I think I heard something about when two people exchange alice stones, they are engaged as future partners and they're officially dating." I explained.

**(A/N: I got the info about the alice stones from chapter 38. I looked it up since I wasn't sure.)**

"I see." Sana said.

"Whatever alice is in here, it should help us contact mom. But we can't waste it. We should only use it in emergencies!" I said.

"Okay." Sana agreed.

My stomach suddenly growled. Sana and I looked at my stomach.

"All this is making me hungry!" I laughed.

"Me too!" Sana laughed. "How does toast with butter and orange juice sound?"

"Okay!" I agreed eagerly.

"I'll have it done in a sec! Just wait here!" Sana skipped to the kitchen.

She started making breakfast. In a couple minutes, it was done. She brought the food to the table. We sat there and started eating. We finished quickly.

"We should get ready so we could start cleaning up for the alice festival." I said.

"Ya." Sana said. "That's what mom would want us to do!"

"I'll head to my room and I'll meet you at the auditorium in a couple minutes." I said. "I'll pick up Ruka-pyon, Natsume, Hotaru, Tsubasa-senpai, and Misaki-senpai on the way too. Maybe Narumi-sensei can help too. You can get Akito-kun and maybe Nonoko, Anna, Koko, Yuu, Permy, and Mochu. We need all the help we can get."

"Okay." Sana nodded in understanding. "The sooner we get started, the sooner we can start the alice festival."

"See ya in a few!" I dashed out of Sana's room and went to mine.

I arrived at my room in a few minutes. I took a shower then got dressed into some casual clothes. I put my hair up then started walking towards Ruka's room since it was the closest. When I arrived, I knocked on his door. He answered the door.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Ruka asked with a bit of pink on his cheeks.

"Do you want to help clean up for the alice festival?" I asked. "We want to get as much help as we can!"

"Sure. Let me get ready first. You can come in if you'd like." Ruka opened the door wider so that I could come in.

"Okay! Thanks, Ruka-pyon!" I skipped into Ruka's room.

Ruka closed the door behind me.

"You can sit here. I won't take long." Ruka pointed to a couch.

"Okie dokie!" I sat down.

Ruka brought some clothes to the bathroom then went in to take a shower. He came out in a couple minutes in casual clothes. I jumped up.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ya." Ruka nodded.

"Okay then! Let's go see if Natsume can come too!" I led the way out.

I skipped all the way to Natsume's room. Ruka followed quietly. I told Ruka about the letter that Yuka left. Finally, we arrived at Natsume's room. I knocked on his door. Natsume opened the door.

"What?" Natsume asked with an annoyed expression.

"Do you want to help us clean up for the alice festival?" I asked. "Pretty pretty please?"

"No." Natsume was about to close the door.

"Come on, Natsume! Please!" I stopped the door with my foot then gave Natsume my irresistible puppy pout.

"Fine." Natsume sighed.

"Yay!" I cheered.

"Whatever. Let me get changed into something else then." Natsume closed the door.

I talked to Ruka about how much fun the alice festival would be.

"It's going to be so much fun!" I said for the billionth time.

"Just like every year." Ruka smiled.

"Yup! But this year it's going to be more fun since Natsume, Sana-chan, Akito-kun, and Naozumi-kun are with us now!" I said.

"By the way, what's the theme this year?" Ruka asked.

"Fantasy!" I replied happily.

"What are you going to be dressed up as?" Ruka asked curiously.

"That's a secret! Only Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai, and Sana-chan know what it is! If you want to find out, you'll have to go do the RPG!" I giggled.

Natsume opened the door. He was wearing casual clothes but I couldn't help but blush. I stared at him. Natsume closed the door behind him. He noticed that I was staring at him.

"Staring now?" Natsume teased.

"I'm not staring!" I looked away quickly.

"Sure." Natsume smirked.

"Let's go get Hotaru now!" I changed the subject.

I skipped ahead and went towards Hotaru's lab. Ruka and Natsume followed behind calmly. Natsume had a smirk on his face the whole time as he watched me from behind. I looked over my shoulder to see him every once in a while but then I'd turn back around. We arrived at Hotaru's lab in a couple minutes. I knocked on her door. Amanatsu opened the door.

"Yes?" Amanatsu asked.

"Is Hotaru there?" I asked.

"She is, but she's very busy." Amanatsu replied.

"Can I talk to her for a little while?" I asked.

"Come in but make it fast. I don't have time for this." Hotaru called from inside.

We walked in. Hotaru was working hard on another invention.

"Does this mean that you can't help clean for the alice festival?" I asked.

"I'm too busy but I can have my inventions help in my place." Hotaru replied without looking at me. "They can do 5 times as much as what a normal person or alice would be able to do."

"But of course there's always a catch." Natsume said.

"For you to rent all of my inventions would normally cost you 10,000,000,000 rabbits." Hotaru started.

"But I can't afford that!" I whined.

"Let me finish, baka!" Hotaru hit me with her deer glove. "I was saying that that would be what it would be normally. But since this is for the whole academy, I'll give you a huge discount. It'll cost you 10,000 rabbits."

"I can't afford that either!" I whined.

"That's not my problem. Hyuuga is the one with all the rabbits." Hotaru said.

"Na-tsu-me." I turned to Natsume slowly.

"Whatever. It's not like I can use all these rabbits for much anyways." Natsume took his wallet out of his pocket then fished out 10,000 rabbits.

Natsume gave the rabbits to Hotaru. She accepted them greedily and with money signs in her eyes.

"Remember that if you break them, you pay full price." Hotaru warned.

"We know." I said.

"But knowing you, you'll probably break at least one of my inventions anyways." Hotaru sighed.

"Hotaru!" I pouted.

"Take this. If you press the button, a cleaning set will come out. It's probably better if you take a couple." Hotaru gave Ruka and Natsume 15 metal boxes with a red button on each. "You two will carry them since Mikan would just drop them."

"Whatever." Natsume accepted them.

"Umm… Okay." Ruka accepted them.

"Hey!" I crossed my arms. "Anyways, thank you so much, Hotaru! You always help so much!"

"Just go get started. And don't bother me. I'll be busy all day." Hotaru said coldly.

"Hai!" I led the way out.

Ruka and Natsume followed me. I headed towards Tsubasa's room.

"Next is Tsubasa-senpai!" I said cheerfully.

"Hn." Natsume muttered.

"You still don't like Tsubasa-senpai?" I asked.

"What makes you think I would?" Natsume asked coldly.

"I really wish you would just get along already." I sighed.

"Keep dreaming." Natsume said.

"Hmph." We arrived at Tsubasa's room.

I knocked Tsubasa's door. He answered the door.

"Hey Mikan! What's up?" Tsubasa greeted me.

"Can you help us clean up for the alice festival?" I asked.

"Sure! I was actually just about to go check on our RPG." Tsubasa agreed.

"Okay!" I said happily. "Let's go get Misaki-senpai then!"

"Okay!" Tsubasa walked out and led the way to Misaki's room.

We arrived at Misaki's room shortly. Tsubasa knocked on her door. She answered the door.

"Hey! What's up?" Misaki greeted us.

"Can you help us clean up for the alice festival?" I asked. "We're trying to get as much people as we can."

"Sure! I don't have anything else to do anyways!" Misaki agreed.

"Great! Let's see if Narumi-sensei can help too!" I said.

"Okay!" Tsubasa and Misaki agreed.

We walked to the teacher's lounge. When we arrived, we walked in. Narumi was sitting at his desk, grading papers. We walked to him.

"Yes?" Narumi looked at us.

"Can you help us clean up? The sooner that this is cleaned up, the sooner we can have the alice festival, right?" I asked.

"Sure! And the alice festival will go on for sure! There's no way that it could be canceled after how much work everyone put into it!" Narumi agreed.

"Okay! Let's go to the auditorium! We're supposed to meet Sana-chan with some other people there!" I said.

"Okay!' Misaki said happily.

We walked towards the auditorium. There was mess all over the place. There were dents in the walls of buildings where alices hit, dried blood on the floors where either AAO agents or students were hurt, fallen tree limbs, and trash all over the place. When we arrived at the auditorium, I saw Sana with Akito, Nonoko, Anna, Koko, Yuu, Sumire, and Mochu.

"This might take longer than we thought…" I told Sana.

"Ya. This place is a huge mess…" Sana replied.

"As long as we work together, this'll be a snap!" Tsubasa said.

"Ya! And it's not like we're going anywhere!" Misaki said.

"You're right!" Sama and I said cheerfully.

"Hotaru couldn't help because she was busy so she let us borrow some of her cleaning inventions!" I said.

"Great! Hotaru-chan's inventions never fail!" Anna and Nonoko said.

"Are we going to stand here all day or are we going to get started?" Sumire asked impatiently.

"Right! Let's get Hotaru's inventions set up then!" I said. "We push the red button, right?"

"Do you see any other way to activate it, baka?" Natsume asked rudely.

"Sorry for being a baka!" I crossed my arms.

"Don't start fighting again." Narumi sighed.

"Let's just activate all of these inventions." Ruka said.

Ruka and Natsume set all of the metal boxes from Hotaru on the floor. They pressed the red buttons on each. One by one, the metal boxes turned into a different cleaning animal. They immediately went off and started cleaning. Each cleaning animal invention had a different function.

"Let's get started, mina-san!" I said happily.

"For the alice festival's sake!" Sana said happily.

"Ya!" Everyone except Natsume said.

We started cleaning. By noon, we already finished cleaning the auditorium area, the Middle School Branch dorms, and the Middle School Branch buildings. Anna made a quick snack for us.

"Thanks for making this for us, Anna!" Yuu said.

"No problem! Since everyone worked so hard, I thought it would be good to have a snack!" Anna passed out the snacks.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone except Natsume said.

**(A/N: Did I explain what 'Itadakimasu' means already? Well, if I didn't or if you forgot (and are to lazy to look back), it means 'thank you for the food' or something along those lines. Japanese people say it before eating.)**

Everyone started eating.

"It's delicious!" Sana and I said in unison.

"Thanks! I'm glad you like it!" Anna said happily.

Everyone finished the snacks quickly. We started cleaning again. By the end of the day, we finished the Elementary School Branch dorms, the Elementary School Branch buildings, and the roads that the buses drive on. We were in front of the Middle School dorms.

"Good job everyone!" Sana and I said as we were finishing up.

"Maybe we can finish everything by tomorrow!" Narumi said.

"Ya!" Everyone except Natsume said.

"Meet at the same place tomorrow and at the same time!" Mikan said.

"Okay!" Everyone except Natsume agreed.

"Good!" Sana said.

"Good night!" Misaki said as she started walking towards her room.

"See ya tomorrow!" Tsubasa said then followed Misaki.

"I'm heading off too! Good night! Make sure to get lots of rest!" Narumi walked away.

"Good night!" Everyone except Natsume said.

"We should do what Narumi-sensei said. We need our energy for tomorrow." Yuu said.

We walked into the dorms.

"I hope that when everything is cleaned up, the alice festival will get started right away!" Anna said.

"All of us want the alice festival to start!" Nonoko said.

"We worked too hard on this!" Sumire said.

"There's no way we'd let them cancel it!" Mochu said.

"Ya!" Sana agreed.

We arrived at Anna and Nonoko's rooms. They said a quick goodnight then went into their rooms. Next we arrived at Koko's room. Sana and Akito decided to go ahead to their rooms. The same happened for everyone till the only people that were left were Natsume and me. We just arrived at my room.

"Don't leave everyone else to do all the work tomorrow." Natsume teased.

"I won't sleep in!" I pouted.

"Sure you won't." Natsume smirked.

"Hmph!" I turned away and crossed my arms. "Meanie!"

"Mikan." Natsume said in barely a whisper.

"Huh?" I said in confusion.

I put my arms down as I turned back around to face Natsume. The second that I was fully facing him, I felt something on my lips. My eyes widened as I realized that Natsume was kissing me. He pulled away before I had the chance to respond.

**(A/N: I'm SOO bad at kissing scenes! FORGIVE ME!!)**

"I love you." Natsume said quietly with a faint pink on his cheeks.

"I-I love you too, Natsume." I blushed bright red.

"Think of that as your 'goodnight kiss'." Natsume said.

"D-does that mean that I'll get one every night?" I asked.

"Of course. And there's nothing you can do to make me stop giving you your 'goodnight kisses'." Natsume smirked.

I blushed like a tomato.

"H-hai." I said quietly.

"No complaints, right?" Natsume asked.

"N-no." I replied.

"Good. Because I wouldn't have listened to them anyways." Natsume smirked then walked to his room with his hands in his pockets.

**Meanwhile with Sana and Akito… (Normal P.O.V)**

The two arrived at their rooms. They opened the doors to their rooms.

"We should announce to everyone that we're an official couple tomorrow. Not _everyone_ knows." Sana said.

"Whatever." Akito shrugged.

"Oh!" Sana said suddenly. "I just remembered that I have to go to Child's Toy tomorrow! Well, it starts at 4 PM so I guess it's okay. I can help till then I guess. But make sure that you watch with everyone!"

"Ya ya. Whatever you say." Akito sighed.

Sana yawned sleepily.

"Well, let's get some sleep! We need our energy!" Sana kissed Akito on the cheek. "Good night!"

"…" Akito froze.

Sana giggled then went in her room. She closed the door behind her. Akito let out a tiny smile.

"Good night." Akito walked into his room and closed the door behind him.

**Mikan's Room (Mikan's P.O.V)**

"I'm tired!" I turned on my shower. "We cleaned all day! But at least we're about half way done! I bet that if we get more people, we'll finish in no time!"

I took a long shower. When I came out, I got dressed into my nightgown. I remembered what Natsume did just moments ago.

'Natsume kissed me!' I giggled happily.

"The second that the fan club hears this, they'll want my head for sure! Especially Permy!" I tucked myself into bed. "But I'm sure that Natsume will protect me from them!"

I yawned sleepily. I closed my eyes but my smile didn't fade away. Eventually, I fell asleep.

**Meanwhile with Hotaru (Normal P.O.V and it's about midnight)**

Hotaru was putting the final touches to her invention. She was screwing in the last piece.

"Finally finished!" Hotaru stepped away to admire her work.

It was a giant bird. It looked like a mix between many different birds. Hotaru put on her "invention explanation" clothes.

"Super Singing Bird. Self explanatory. Bird invention that has a singing voice better that any living thing. Sings in all languages, including animal languages, with perfect pronunciation, perfect tone quality, and has a very wide sound range." Hotaru narrated to no one.

Hotaru took off her "invention explanation" clothes. She covered the invention with a large sheet.

"Now to get some much needed rest." Hotaru yawned.

She walked out of her lab and closed the door behind her.

"This should exceed sensei's expectations." Hotaru said as she walked to her room.

When she was gone from sight from the lab, someone opened Hotaru's lab door silently. The person crept in and pulled the sheet off the Super Singing Bird invention. He smirked as he pulled out a screwdriver.

"You will regret the day when you took the spotlight from me, Imai Hotaru." The person said. "There's no reason for you to take the customers from me because I am the real genius of the Technical Class!"

**(A/N: I would say the name of the person but I don't think that the name was given in the anime/manga. It was the person in the Technical Class and had the same alice as Hotaru. He appears in episode 9 in the anime if you'd like to check who I'm talking about.)**

Piece by piece, the person took Hotaru's invention apart. When he was done, he broke the pieces with an invention of his own. He covered the pieces with the sheet then left with a triumphant smile.

"What are you going to do now, Imai?" The person snickered quietly.

**The Next Morning (Hotaru's P.O.V)**

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I looked at my clock. It was 7 AM.

"Mikan should know better than disturbing me at this time." I said to myself, knowing that it was Mikan.

Mikan knocked on my door again.

"Come on, Hotaru! Open up!" Mikan said persistently.

"That baka." I muttered. "Unless Nogi or Hyuuga is in a Barbie outfit, go away!"

'The day when that happens is the day when I'd become the world's richest person.' I thought. 'Now that I think about it, I can probably get Nogi and Hyuuga in a Barbie outfit with some help…'

"Why the heck would we wear a Barbie outfit?!" Ruka and Natsume said in unison.

"Hotaru! Come on! I know you finished your invention! And we need you to help too!" Mikan banged on my door loudly.

I got up and grabbed my Baka Cannon from my coffee table. I walked to the door and threw it open.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA… BAKA

I shot Mikan an extra time just for the heck of it. My face showed pure irritation. Who wouldn't be annoyed? I worked all night on my invention and now the world's most annoying baka comes to wake me up at 7 AM.

"Now go." I said in a deadly voice.

"HO-TA-RU! We need your help!" Mikan yelled angrily.

"Let me put this in simple words that even your puny brain would understand. Invention. Stay up all night. Little sleep. Angry. GO. AWAY." I slammed the door shut. "That baka."

I went back into bed and went back to sleep.

**With Mikan and co. (Mikan's P.O.V)**

Everyone's been cleaning like crazy. They wanted the alice festival to start as soon as possible. After several hours, they finally finished cleaning.

"Yay! We finished!" I said happily.

"Just in time! I have to go do Child's Toy now!" Sana said.

"Okay!" Everyone except Natsume said.

"Ready to go?" Narumi asked.

"Hai!" Sana replied.

"Alright then! Let's go!" Narumi led Sana away.

**(A/N: I'm too lazy to say what goes on with Sana at Child's Toy. Sorry! Don't blame me! Blame my laziness!)**

"Let's go watch Sana-chan with Hotaru's TV!" I said.

Everyone followed me to Hotaru's room. I guessed that since Hotaru just finished an invention, she'd probably be in her room instead of her lab. When we arrived at her room, I knocked on the door.

"Hotaru! Are you in there?" I asked.

Hotaru opened the door.

"You want to watch the other baka on Child's Toy, right?" Hotaru said.

"Hai!" Everyone except Natsume said.

"Come in. But make it fast." Hotaru opened the door wider so that everyone could come in.

Everyone went in. Hotaru closed the door behind us. We sat on Hotaru's couches. Hotaru followed us in. Hotaru brought out a small TV. She turned it on and changed the channel to the channel that Child's Toy was on. We were just on time. Child's Toy just started. We watched it till the end. When it was over, everyone left.

"Thanks for letting us watch it, Hotaru!" I said.

"Whatever. Just go." Hotaru said plainly.

"Bye bye!" I was halfway out the door but I stopped myself. "By the way, Hotaru?"

"What now, baka?" Hotaru sighed.

"You're still my best friend! Sana-chan could never replace you!" I said then skipped out.

I could've sworn that I saw Hotaru crack out a little _smile_ and mouth out the words 'I know'.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**sigh What a boring ending for a chapter. Anyways, it should be two more chapters left. Then I can get started on my long list of future fan fictions! Yay! Sorry for taking so long to update! I'll try to update faster but I'm not making any promises! Ciao!**


	14. Chapter 14

(Kodomo no Alice)

_**(Kodomo no Alice)**_

**Summary: Gakuen Alice and Kodocha crossover obviously. Sana and Akito discover that they actually have alices and get transferred to Gakuen Alice. Sana likes Akito, Mikan likes Natsume but neither of the 2 pairs are together. Is there a reason Sana and Mikan are so similar?**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Kodocha (also known as Kodomo no Omocha). Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi and Kodocha belongs to Miho Obana. They are both geniuses and I respect them greatly.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Okay. This time I can't blame my late update on writer's block. I'll elaborate in the ending Author's Note. If you don't wanna know or don't care, just go ahead and skip it. I don't really care. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Chapter 14.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

"Bye bye!" I was halfway out the door but I stopped myself. "By the way, Hotaru?"

"What now, baka?" Hotaru sighed.

"You're still my best friend! Sana-chan could never replace you!" I said then skipped out.

I could've sworn that I saw Hotaru crack out a little _smile_ and mouth out the words 'I know'.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

I skipped to the academy gates to meet Sana. Just as I arrived there, Sana and Narumi went through the gates. Sana jumped out of the limo the second that it stopped. Narumi stepped out and called someone on his phone. Sana ran to me.

"How was it?" Sana asked quietly, knowing that Narumi wasn't supposed to know that we could watch TV.

"Awesome! It was really entertaining! Leave it to Sana-chan to make things more exciting!" I said in an excited whisper.

"Mikan-chan, Sana-chan!" Narumi called us. "Good news!"

"Huh?" We turned around to face Narumi.

"I just talked to the headmaster and he said that the alice festival will be held tomorrow!" Narumi said excitedly.

"Really?!" Sana and I said in unison.

"Yup! I'll announce it to everyone in a minute! Isn't that great? All that work for cleaning really paid off!" Narumi grinned. "And there's more good news!"

"No way!" Sana said.

"What is it?!" I said eagerly.

"The headmaster said that as a special present for those that cleaned the academy, you get to choose what to wear for the dance party! As long as it's appropriate of course." Narumi said.

"Dance party?" Sana's head tilted in confusion.

"I'll explain later." I said quickly to Sana then turned back to Narumi. "Really?! We get to choose our own outfit?!"

"Yup! And the academy will pay for it! All you have to go is show the card to the clerk at a store in Central Town and then it will be paid for!" Narumi said. "As long as it's for the outfit, you can buy anything! You can buy accessories and makeup too! Don't be afraid to get something that's extremely expensive because it'll be covered for you!"

"That's so awesome!" I said happily.

"I don't really understand but it sounds really cool!" Sana said.

"I'll just give you your cards now and you can go to Central Town now!" Narumi pulled out two gold cards and gave them to us.

"Thanks!" Sana and I accepted the cards.

"Have fun shopping!" Narumi waved as he walked away.

"We will!" Sana and I skipped to the bus stop.

"So what's the dance party?" Sana asked as we waited for the bus.

"After the alice festival is over, there's a big dance party for everyone! Everyone gets a certain outfit that matches everyone else's outfits in their class. In this case, we get to choose our own outfit!" I explained. "Oh ya! There's a time during the dance party where there's something called a 'Last Dance'! They say that if you dance with someone that you love during that time, you'll be with that person forever!"

"That sounds like fun!" Sana said.

"It is! And there's a huge buffet too! All the food and drinks are really good!" I said.

"Attention all students! The alice festival will start tomorrow! Meet at your ability classroom at 7 AM!" Narumi announced over the intercom. "Also, all that helped clean the academy will get to choose their own outfits instead of wearing what we provide! See me in the teacher's lounge to get a card that will pay for anything you need to buy for the outfit! Make sure to use the card for _only_ things you need for the outfit! Do not use it for other things! The card can only be used in stores in Central Town! And of course, whatever you get has to be appropriate! That's all!"

"So we have to meet at the SA classroom?" Sana asked.

"Yup! Then the class goes to the opening ceremony together!" I replied.

The bus arrived and we got on. We waited for it to take us to Central Town.

**Central Town**

We stepped off the bus and looked around for a clothes store. We found a store that sold dresses and shoes. We went in and looked around.

"What about this dress?" I held up an orange spaghetti-strap dress.

"It's too plain!" Sana said.

"What about this one then?" I held up a white kimono with sakura prints.

"That won't do either!" Sana shook her head.

We went through all the dresses and eventually we found dresses for each other. We also found matching shoes. The dresses were 500 rabbits each and the shoes were 200 rabbits each. We went on to an accessories store. We bought all of our needed accessories then left the store. We did the same for the other stores that we had to go to. When we were satisfied with what we bought, we walked to the bus stop.

"I'm tired!" I set down the bags of things we bought.

"Me too! I'm glad that the academy is paying for all this! We spent _SOOO_ much!" Sana said.

"Ya! Who knew that it would cost so much to get a full outfit?!" I said.

The bus arrived and we got on. We waited for it to take us back to the dorms.

**Middle School Branch Dorms**

We stepped off the bus and walked into the dorms. We walked to our rooms and talked about how fun the alice festival would be. I told Sana about the attractions that all the ability classes usually hold. When we got to my room, I put down my bags from shopping so that I could open the door.

"Good night, Sana-chan!" I opened the door.

"Good night, Mikan-chan!" Sana said.

"So I'll come by your room tomorrow morning and we can go to the SA classroom together, okay?" I asked.

"Okay!" Sana agreed.

"Then it's decided! See ya then!" I walked into my room then closed the door.

I put away the outfit for the dance party then got ready for bed. When I was in my nightgown, I slipped into bed and thought about how much fun the alice festival would be. Finally I fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

My alarm clock rang loudly. I hit it hard to make it shut up. I yawned sleepily and stretched. I sat there looking blankly at my feet. Then it suddenly struck me.

"THE ALICE FESTIVAL STARTS TODAY!!" I screamed in realization.

I got ready in record-breaking time. Just as I finished putting my hair up, someone knocked on my door. I remembered that Sana was going to come to my room and we'd go to the SA classroom together. I answered the door quickly.

"Ohayou, Mikan-chan!" Sana greeted me excitedly.

"Ohayou, Sana-chan!" I greeted back.

"Are you ready to go?" Sana asked.

"Yup! Let's go!" I said with tons of energy.

"Okay! To the SA classroom!" Sana said with the same energy.

"Alice festival, here we come!" Sana and I threw our fists up into the air.

We skipped to the SA classroom eagerly. We chatted happily about how much fun the alice festival would be.

**At the SA Classroom**

We arrived at the classroom. We threw open the door.

"Ohayou, mina-san!" We greeted everyone in unison.

"Ohayou!" Everyone greeted back.

"So the only people left are Hyuuga and Hayama." Tsubasa said.

"Big surprise." Misaki said sarcastically.

I looked around. Naozumi walked to us.

"When did you get out of the hospital?" Sana asked Naozumi.

"Just last night." Naozumi replied.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Definitely better than before." Naozumi replied.

"That's good…" Sana and I said in unison.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open. Everyone looked at who was there.

"Ohayou, Natsume-kun/Natsume, Akito/Akito-kun!" Sana and I greeted the people that just came in.

"Hn." Natsume and Akito just walked to us.

"You could at least greet us properly!" Sana and I said in unison.

"Whatever." Natsume and Akito shrugged.

'Almost like they're twins…' I thought.

"This is everyone! Now we can get going to the opening ceremony!" Tsubasa said.

Everyone started walking towards where the opening ceremony was going to be held. I clung to Natsume and Sana did the same to Akito.

"Hey! Since when were you guys together?" Misaki asked us.

"Since the AAO invaded." I blushed.

"Really?" Tsubasa asked us. "And you didn't tell us why?"

"It's not like we were hiding it or anything." Sana said.

"Ya. It's just that there was never the time to say it." I said.

"We're happy for you guys then!" Misaki giggled. "Right, Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa was glaring at Natsume and Akito. They glared back.

"Huh?" Tsubasa looked at Misaki.

"We're happy for them, right?" Misaki said impatiently.

"I would've been happier if it wasn't with these little brats though…" Tsubasa muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Tsubasa?" Misaki asked in a threatening tone.

"Nothing! I said that I couldn't be any happier! Ya! That's what I said!" Tsubasa laughed nervously.

"That's what I thought." Misaki said.

"Poor Tsubasa-senpai…" Sana and I said in a tiny whisper.

"Hurry up, guys! You're gonna make us late!" Someone in our SA class called us.

"Hai!" Sana and I replied. "We're coming!"

"Let's go! We really will be late at this rate!" Misaki said.

"Hai!" Sana and I said.

We dragged Natsume and Akito to make them hurry up. Finally we got to the opening ceremony. We seemed to be just on time.

"You were close this time..." Jinno warned us.

"Sorry!" Tsubasa said.

"Just hurry up and get to your flag!" Jinno snapped.

Everyone hurried to the SA flag. We positioned ourselves so that we would stand in four rows.

All of the teachers and principals were sitting in the seats on the stage. Narumi walked to the microphone at the front of the stage.

"We know that you are eager for the alice festival to begin so we will keep this short." Narumi announced. "The purpose of this festival is to have as much fun as possible and show your abilities to our academy's sponsors during this time period. It is important to work your hardest so that others can enjoy your class' attraction that all of you have worked so hard on. We are hoping that this event can build your friendship bonds with one another and show what it's like to serve enjoyment to others. Now, without further ado, let the alice festival begin!"

A deafening cheer erupted from most of the students. Fireworks flew into the sky which showed that the alice festival has officially begun.

"Alright, everyone! Let's go to the auditorium and get in place!" Tsubasa announced to our class.

"Hai!" Most of the people in our class replied.

Tsubasa and Misaki led the way to the auditorium. Everyone followed them.

**At the Auditorium**

Tsubasa and Misaki showed everyone where the changing rooms were. Tsubasa took the guys and Misaki took the girls. The costumes were already in the changing rooms. Everyone got changed quickly.

"Mikan-chan, Sana-chan, I want to add the finishing touches to your outfits so come over here!" Misaki pointed to the seats in front of a large mirror.

"Hai!" Sana and I sat in the seats that Misaki pointed to.

"Now stay still and everything will come out perfectly!" Misaki said.

We let Misaki put the finishing touches on us. She added special accessories and make-up. She also fixed our hair. When she was done with us, she let us look at ourselves in the mirror. We gasped with what we saw. Sana and I were dressed up as princesses but it seemed like we were supposed to be more beautiful than princesses. Saying that we were beautiful would be an _gigantic_ understatement.

**(A/N: Sorry but these are hard to explain. I don't have a drawing for them yet but check my profile every now and then to see if it's there. For now, try to imagine it as hard as you can. Sorry again!)**

My hair was pulled back tightly into a white ribbon that was tied into a bow. Then the hair fell to my waist and ended in perfect curls. I was wearing a dark pink strapless dress that split into a light pink at the middle of the skirt. The skirt poofed out a bit. There was a large white ribbon tied into a bow on the left side of the skirt. I also wore a white necklace with a large ruby dangling from it, white dangling earrings, light pink high heels, pale pink gloves that went about 3 up from my elbow, and a see-through pale pink scarf that hung down from my arms and went down to the ground. To finish it off, I wore light make-up and a simple white tiara.

Sana's hair was up into a tight ponytail and some hair fell to the sides of the face. The ponytail and the hair that fell to the face were curled perfectly. She was wearing a dark purple dress with see-through lilac straps. The skirt was a bit lighter and poofed out at the slightest. On the skirt was a see-through lilac outer skirt that opened at the middle and went down to half the skirt. She also wore a white choker, lilac dangling earrings, lilac gloves that went around the middle finger and ended about 4 inches above the elbow, dark purple high heels, and a see-through lilac scarf that hung from her arms and went a couple inches lower than her knees. As the final touch, she wore light make-up and a simple silver tiara with a similar design as mine.

"Perfect!" Misaki grinned.

"You did amazing, Misaki-senpai!" Sana and I said in unison.

"I think so too!" Misaki admired her work. "Anyways, we can't keep them waiting any longer! Let's go!"

"Hai!" Sana and I said.

Misaki led the way out. We followed her out and when everyone saw us, they gasped and went bug-eyed. Even Natsume and Akito had their mouths open wide enough to swallow a country. Tsubasa was the first to snap out of it.

"Is that really you, Mikan-chan, Sana-chan?!" Tsubasa walked to us slowly.

"Yup! Don't you think that Misaki-senpai did a perfect job?" I giggled.

"Misaki! What kind of treatment did you put them through?!" Tsubasa demanded.

"Have you heard of natural beauty? Those two just so happen to have that!" Misaki hit Tsubasa on the head with her fist. "Now are we going to serve our customers or are we going to stare at Mikan-chan and Sana-chan all day?!"

"H-hai!" Everyone except Natsume and Akito snapped out of their trance.

Natsume and Akito looked away quickly.

"Let's make sure that not a single person would be able to make it through!" Tsubasa said.

"Ya!" Everyone except Natsume and Akito cheered.

Everyone went to their stations. Sana and I skipped to Natsume and Akito.

Natsume was just wearing a black tux with a simple flame design on the jacket pocket. He made everything look as messy as possible. But that just made him look even better if possible. His hair was the same as usual.

Akito was wearing the same as Natsume but there was a green thorn design on the jacket pocket. He looked messy too and his hair was the same as usual. His look was perfect.

"You guys look really cool!" Sana and I blushed.

"Hn." Natsume and Akito looked away.

"What about us?! Misaki-senpai worked hard on these costumes!" I said angrily.

"You look like a baka!" Natsume and Akito said rudely.

"Hey!" Sana and I screamed. "Fine then!"

Everyone had separate stations but Sana's was the one right before mine. After a couple minutes, someone from our ability class announced that the RPG officially began.

"Entree number one has just entered! Entree number one has just entered! Do your best entree number one!" Someone announced.

This went on for hours and very few made it to my station. And those that did weren't able to pass. My task was uncomplicated yet difficult. All they had to do was carry me on my throne from one end of my line to the other. Though that sounds easy, there was a small detail that changed everything. The throne that I sat on was specially made to weigh two tons. And with my nullification alice, it was impossible for anyone to carry me using their alice making this task completely impossible.

**Several Later**

Finally it was closing time. It was entertaining to watch all the disappointed faces of people that were unable to get a slave from the RPG. Everyone gathered at the entrance.

"Everyone did a great job!" Tsubasa said.

"Ya! Not a single person made it through!" Misaki said.

"Of course! Our tasks are almost impossible to beat!" Sana said.

"We can go visit the other class attractions, right?" I asked.

"Yup!" Tsubasa said.

"Have fun!" Misaki said.

Everyone ran in separate directions. Natsume, Akito, Sana, and I went straight for the Technical Ability class.

"Let's go see Hotaru!" I led the way.

"Okay! I bet she made something really cool!" Sana said.

**Technical Class Area**

Sana and I looked around with wide eyes. There were amazing attractions all over the place. We found Hotaru almost immediately. She was surrounded by foreign fans and customers of her inventions.

"Hotaru!" I yelled, hoping to catch her attention.

I tried to push my way through the crowd but the people threw me out like I was a piece of trash. Because of Hotaru's customers, I flew back, but luckily, Natsume caught me bridal style.

"Thanks, Natsume!" I said happily.

"Hn." Natsume put me down.

"It looks like we'll have to visit Hotaru-chan some other time. Like when there are less people." Sana said.

"Ya. I guess…" I pouted in disappointment.

I sniffed the air. I could smell an extremely delicious smell. I ran towards the smell, following my nose and closing my eyes. Natsume, Akito, and Sana followed me. When I arrived at the place where the scent was the strongest, I opened my eyes. I found myself at the front of a cute café that was crowded with tons of people.

"Mikan-chan! Sana-chan! Natsume-kun! Akito-kun! Over here!" Anna beckoned to us.

"Hai!" Sana and I ran to her happily.

"Do you want me to get you guys something to eat? This café has _tons_ of super good foods!" Anna pulled out the chairs of a small decorated table. "Hold on! I'll get you a menu!"

Anna skipped away as we sat down. She came back in less than a minute and gave us each a large menu.

"I recommend the Howalon and Fruit Parfait! It's absolutely heavenly!" Anna said cheerfully.

"Howalon-" I started.

"-and Fruit Parfait?!" Sana finished.

Sana and I were drooling at the sound of the name.

"We'll order that!" Sana and I said in unison.

"Alright then! What about you, Natsume-kun, Akito-kun?" Anna turned towards them.

"Just a cup of coffee." Natsume said plainly.

"I'll have the same as him." Akito said in a bored tone.

"Two Howalon and Fruit Parfaits and two cups of coffee, right?" Anna wrote down the order on a small notepad. "I'll have it ready for you in no time!"

"Hai!" Sana and I said excitedly.

In a couple minutes, Anna came back with a tray. She passed out the food.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta go! We're really busy! So see ya! Enjoy your food and leave a tip please!" Anna ran off to serve some other people.

"This. Is. So. DELICIOUS!" Sana and I said as we tasted our Howalon and Fruit Parfaits.

"You're paying the tip." Natsume said.

Sana and I were too busy enjoying the parfait to hear what Natsume said. Every spoonful was like a step in heaven. In what seemed to be no time, the parfait was gone.

"That was _SOOO_ good!!" Sana and I sat up in satisfaction.

"You're paying." Natsume said plainly.

"Eh?! But I don't have any rabbits!" I protested.

"It's okay, Mikan-chan. I'll pay for it." Sana said.

"Okay then!" I turned to Natsume and Akito. "But why does Sana-chan have to pay for it? Why don't you?"

"Simple. Because _you two_ are the ones that ordered the things that actually had a price. Simple beverages were free. It's common sense." Natsume shrugged.

"Oh…" My mouth made a perfect 'o' shape.

"Now let's go." Akito said.

"Okay!" Sana left the rabbits with the tip on the table. "Where's next?"

"What about the haunted house with the Latent ability class? Yuu makes really scary illusions!" I suggested.

"Okay! Bring it on!" Sana threw her fist into the air.

We ran to the haunted house. We arrived in a couple minutes because it was next to the Technical ability class attractions.

"Hi guys! Did you want to try out the haunted house?" Yuu greeted us.

"Definitely!" Sana and I said in unison.

"Okay! How scary do you want it to be?" Yuu asked.

"Give us your best illusions! We can handle it!" Sana said excitedly.

"Are you sure? They can get extremely scary!" Yuu warned.

"It's fine!" Sana replied before I could say anything.

"Okay then…" Yuu said quietly. "Go ahead! Good luck!"

The doors to the haunted house creaked open slowly. Sana grabbed Akito's hand and dragged him in confidently. I hugged Natsume's arm and followed them in cautiously. The doors slammed shut behind us.

"KYAAA!" I screamed.

"Don't tell me that you're actually bad with scary things!" Sana gasped.

"J-just a t-tad b-bit." I held onto Natsume's arm tighter.

"Tch. This is what happens every year. And yet, you still suggested coming here." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"The only thing we can do is move forward. The doors are locked." Akito said.

"How do you know?" Sana asked.

"They always are in haunted houses, baka." Akito replied rudely.

"You don't have to be so mean about it!" Sana pouted.

"Whatever. Are we going to go or what?" Akito sighed.

"Hmph!" Sana marched forward and ignored all the illusions that were meant to scare her.

"W-wait, S-Sana-chan!" I reached out for her but she was already gone into the darkness.

"Baka, she's probably going to get lost." Akito ran after Sana.

I tried to follow them but my legs were frozen in fear. Too many scary things were in the hallway. Natsume started walking without showing any signs of fear.

"Coming, Polka-dots?" Natsume looked at me over his shoulder.

"I-I would. B-but my l-legs won't m-move!" I stuttered.

Natsume sighed and walked back to me. He picked me up bridal style. I blushed heavily.

"Just shut up and stay still. If you scream, I swear I'll leave you right in the middle of this stupid haunted house." Natsume started walking down the hallways.

"H-hai." I said quietly.

Several things jumped out as we went through the haunted house and I _almost_ screamed but I covered my mouth and bit my lip each time. Natsume shot me a warning glare every single time and I nodded in understanding with eyes full of horror. Any scary thing you could think of was there. Mummies, corpses, zombies, creepy old women, vampires, werewolves, and so on. Even my worst fears were there. Koko was probably running the haunted house too.

After what seemed to be endless hours, we arrived at the exit. Natsume put me down then pushed open the doors. Finally I could see the light of outside. To my surprise, it was getting dark out. The sun was starting to set. I looked around and saw Sana and Akito waiting for us outside. I ran to them.

"That was _SOO_ scary!" I cried waterfall tears.

"Really? I thought it wouldn't even scare a toddler!" Sana laughed.

Natsume yawned loudly. Everyone looked at him.

"What? It's late and I'm tired." Natsume shrugged.

"Why don't we call it a day? You two dragged us around everywhere and it's no surprise that it would tire us." Akito said plainly.

"Okay…" Sana and I frowned.

"Don't forget that the alice festival goes on for a week." Natsume reminded.

"Yay! We can play some more tomorrow!" Sana and I grinned.

Everyone walked back to the dorms. When I got to mine, I yawned sleepily.

"Good night!" I waved as I opened my door.

"Good night!" Sana replied.

"Hn." Natsume and Akito replied.

I closed the door behind me and got ready for bed. Before I knew it, I was in bed in a deep and comfortable sleep. I knew that this was just the first day of the week full of fun.

For the rest of the week, we did the same things. We worked at the RPG then went to a couple attractions before the day was over. We watched the Somatic ability class' play on a mix between Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast. Of course, Ruka got one of the main roles which made the play a big hit. We only got to talk to Hotaru twice because she was too busy with the alice festival and her very many customers that seemed to grow by the day. But everyday, Sana, Akito, Natsume, occasionally Ruka, and I would play for as long as we could before we were close to fainting of exhaustion. In no time, the alice festival was over and all that was left was the dance party that everyone was eager for.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**I'm SUPER DUPER sorry about the late update! I blame my laziness this time! Anyways, good news for me and probably bad news for you is: THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER!! I can't wait! Then FREEDOM!! At least from this story… Then the imprisonment begins again in the next story… But I'll do my one-shot ideas before I get started on my lots-of-chapters stories! That's about it so… Ciao!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**(*Kodomo no Alice*)**_

**Summary: Gakuen Alice and Kodocha crossover obviously. Sana and Akito discover that they actually have alices and get transferred to Gakuen Alice. Sana likes Akito, Mikan likes Natsume but neither of the 2 pairs are together. Is there a reason Sana and Mikan are so similar?**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Kodocha (also known as Kodomo no Omocha). Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi and Kodocha belongs to Miho Obana. They are both geniuses and I respect them greatly.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Guess what? THIS IS THE **_**LAST CHAPTER**_**!!! That's right! **_**LAST CHAPTER**_**!!! After this, **_**FREEDOM**_**!!! LOL! Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Chapter 15.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Last Chapter:**

For the rest of the week, we did the same things. We worked at the RPG then went to a couple attractions before the day was over. We watched the Somatic ability class' play on a mix between Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast. Of course, Ruka got one of the main roles which made the play a big hit. We only got to talk to Hotaru twice because she was too busy with the alice festival and her very many customers that seemed to grow by the day. But everyday, Sana, Akito, Natsume, occasionally Ruka, and I would play for as long as we could before we were close to fainting of exhaustion. In no time, the alice festival was over and all that was left was the dance party that everyone was eager for.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**The Morning of the Dance Party**

I woke up knowing what day today was. The day of the dance party. And the day that brings an end to the enjoyable alice festival. I got out of bed and got ready. Everyone had to help set up the dance party. It was 6 AM. I had 30 minutes to get to where the dance party would be held. Plenty of time to go pick up Sana, Akito, Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru.

"I can't wait for the dance party! Maybe I can dance with Natsume at the Last Dance!" I finished getting ready.

I walked out of my room then to Sana's room. When I got there, I knocked on her door. I also knocked on Akito's door.

"Coming!" Sana called from inside.

Sana opened the door. Her face brightened when she saw me. Akito opened his door.

"Ready to go?" I asked them.

"More than ever!" Sana replied excitedly. "I can't wait!"

"..." Akito didn't say anything.

"Let's go pick up Natsume!" I said.

We walked to Natsume's room. When we got there, I knocked on his door and he opened it after a couple seconds.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Hn." Natsume closed the door behind him.

"Off to pick up Ruka-pyon then!" I said.

Sana and I led the way to Ruka's room. When we got there, we knocked on his door. He opened his door soon after.

"Ready to go?" Sana asked.

"Sure." Ruka closed the door behind him.

"Hotaru-chan is the last person we need to pick up!" Sana said.

I led the way to Hotaru's lab. When we got there we noticed that the door was open a bit. I opened it some more so we could peek in.

"Hotaru?" I said cautiously.

We saw Hotaru bent over something. Everyone looked closer to see what it was.

"Who would do such a thing?!" Sana gasped when she realized what it was.

"What happened?!" I asked.

"What does it look like?! Someone came in and broke my invention!" Hotaru snapped at me.

"What did the invention do?" Akito asked.

"It sang with extreme perfection. I was asked to make an invention that can sing all the songs at the dance party." Hotaru explained. "But it's obvious that it can't be used anymore and I can't fix it in time. I'll have to tell the teachers that something came up at the last minute and I couldn't do it."

"Why do you have to take responsibility for something that someone else did?!" I demanded.

"Because it was my responsibility and I have no proof of exactly who did it." Hotaru replied coldly.

"We'll come with you to the teachers then." Sana said. "Maybe we can help somehow."

"I doubt it but fine." Hotaru got up and started walking out of her lab.

We walked to where everyone was supposed to meet and found the teachers.

"Is the invention done?" Jinno asked Hotaru.

"That's what I came to talk about." Hotaru said. "Something came up at the last minute and I can't do it. I'm very sorry but I tried my best."

"Well, that's quite inconvenient. We'll have to find a replacement for the entertainment music." Narumi said.

"But there's nothing that can be a replacement at such short notice!" Misaki protested.

"Is there anyone who has an exceptionally good singing voice?" Serina asked.

"I may have heard Mikan-chan's singing voice once and I believe that it is more than perfect. I have also heard Sana-chan singing karaoke a couple times on TV." Narumi had a glint in his eye. "Of course! And both of them are very athletic so I'm sure they would be able to dance as an addition."

"Eh?" Sana and I looked at the teachers in shock. "EH?!?! You want _us_ to _sing and dance_ for the dance party in front of the whole academy?!"

"I'm glad that you understand!" Narumi said cheerfully. "And you'll do it, right? After all, the dance party is depending on it! If you can't do it, then we might have to cancel the dance party…"

Sana and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Fine. We'll do it." Sana agreed. "What are the songs?"

"I want it to be a surprise for everyone so I'll tell you when we're away from everyone else!" Narumi said. "I'll help you practice!"

"I'm coming too. You'll need my help if they're going to do this by tonight." Hotaru said firmly.

"Okay!" Narumi agreed.

Narumi dragged us to a room in the back of the stage and closed the door tightly.

"So… What are the songs?" I asked.

Narumi read out loud from a long list of songs and when he was done he put the list down. Our mouths were hanging open.

"Y-you expect us to sing all those songs?!" Sana demanded. "There's so many!"

"Actually, there are 15 songs to be exact." Narumi corrected.

"That's why they requested for my invention to do it." Hotaru said.

"But our energy won't hold out for that many songs!" I complained.

"You can use my energy drink invention. It'll help." Hotaru replied. "And only this one time, it'll be free."

"Hai!" Sana and I agreed.

"Sensei, I have an idea." Hotaru whispered something to Narumi.

Narumi nodded. Hotaru pulled out a small box and gave it to him. She whispered something to him. Narumi nodded then whispered something back.

"And you'll probably need these. I'm sure you know how to use it. It's very easy to operate." Hotaru gave Narumi something else.

"Very smart! I'll definitely need these." Narumi giggled evilly then skipped away.

"What did you say?" I asked curiously.

"A surprise for the dance party." Hotaru replied simply. "And you'll only sing 10 songs now."

"Okay!" Sana and I said.

Hotaru pulled out a small box like the one she gave Narumi from her pocket. She pushed the big red button on it and a small keyboard popped out from the side. She typed something in then pressed the red button again. The box turned into something that looked exactly like a monkey except for the tail which looked like a bear tail.

"Dance creator monkey. Self explanatory. Monkey invention that can create a flawless dance after entering the name of the song. Useful for creating original dances." Hotaru explained.

Hotaru twisted then pulled the tail. It extended straight out and there were letter keys going down the long tail. Hotaru typed in the first song and the artist on the tail then pushed and twisted it back in so the bear tail was back. Hotaru pressed the nose then backed away.

"Watch and remember." Hotaru ordered.

Sana and I watched the monkey start dancing along to music that was played from its mouth that it opened to reveal a speaker. We attempted to memorize it.

"Now copy the dance." Hotaru ordered once the monkey was done.

"Uh…" Sana and I tried to do the dance.

"Wrong. Completely wrong." Hotaru shook her head in disapproval. "Watch one more time then you'll dance along with it."

The monkey started dancing again. Sana and I tried to mimic it after it was done. We got better but it was still bad. The monkey danced again and we danced along. We kept doing it till we got it perfectly. It took several hours to master each song and dance. Finally, we got all the dances perfectly.

"But what about the last dance song?" Sana asked.

"You'll see." Hotaru said plainly. "It's 4:30 PM. There's two and a half hours till the dance party. Do you have your dress yet?"

"Hai!" Sana and I replied. "It's in our rooms!"

"Good. I'll get them but you can only wear that for the last dance only. Trying to dance with that on with the other dances would be impossible." Hotaru said. "Which is why you will wear other outfits."

"So we have a different outfit for each song?!" I asked.

"Not for each song. It'll be one outfit for Intro, one outfit for the two of the songs for everyone, one outfit for the last song for everyone, one outfit for each of the two girls only songs, one outfit for each of the three couple songs, and your dress for the last dance." Hotaru explained. "Follow me. I have your outfits in my lab."

We followed Hotaru to her lab.

When we arrived at her lab, Sana and I sat on her couch as Hotaru searched through a box. After a couple minutes, she walked to us with a giant armful of accessories.

"Try these on." Hotaru ordered.

Sana and I started trying them on. After several minutes of trying on outfits, Hotaru decided which outfits we were going to wear.

"I'll take care of things from here. Put this on. You'll wear this for the introduction speech of the dance party." Hotaru gave us a necklace each.

We put the necklaces on. Immediately, the outfits appeared on us. We looked in the mirror and awed at ourselves.

My strapless dress was light pink and had purple frills as an outlining for the light blue ribbon going down the side and for the top and bottom of the dress which was also light blue. The dress went down to mid-thigh and opened a bit on the left side where the bow was tied at my hip. I had a light blue choker and a light blue charm bracelet on. I wore light blue lace-up sandals that tied with a bow on the outsides of my legs and reached halfway up my legs. My hair was down and had two light blue metal hair accessories that held two large clumps of hair together at each side of my head.

Sana's outfit was exactly like mine except for the pink and the blue were switched.

**(A/N: I started to draw it but then I kinda gave up on it so sorry! For the hair things, it's those things that Chi has in Chobits. Sorry but I don't know what those are called!)**

"Hurry up and go to the dance party. It's going to start soon. I'll be there in a bit." Hotaru ordered.

"Hai!" Sana and I skipped out of Hotaru's lab.

We walked to back of the stage where the dance party was being held and found Narumi there with Akito, Natsume, and Ruka.

"Are you ready?" Narumi asked.

"I guess." Sana and I replied.

"Good." Narumi grinned. "I hope you do well!"

"We all do." Hotaru checked her watch as she walked to us. "Sensei, isn't it time to begin?"

"Thanks, Hotaru-chan! Come up on stage when I call you, Sana-chan, Mikan-chan!" Narumi skipped onto the stage.

"Remember, grace, beauty, and energy." Hotaru said to us. "The accessories for the following songs are in the hidden pockets. Put these hair pins in your pocket behind the bow. Drink the energy drinks and put on these headsets."

"Hai." Sana and I nodded.

We took the hair pins, energy drinks, and headsets then walked to the side of the stage. Narumi started talking to the audience energetically. We drank the drinks and put on the headsets while we waited for our queue.

"And your targets are Hyuuga and Hayama. Make sure to stun them so I can get exceptionally good pictures. I'll give you each a free copy of one picture that's your favorite. For the rest, you'll get a major discount but not free." Hotaru whispered so that only we would hear. "If you do well enough, you might even make them have hearts in their eyes. Or better, _drooling_."

Sana and I imagined what Natsume and Akito would look like according to Hotaru's description. We started laughing madly.

"No way! That would be impossible!" I said in between breaths and laughs.

"It's _SO_ not like them!" Sana gasped for air.

"You never know… Just play your cards right and it's possible." Hotaru shrugged. "But if you get that far, it'll _definitely_ be worth it."

"Hai!" Sana and I fought the urge to laugh again.

Narumi called us onto the stage. We walked onto the stage gracefully as the crowd cheered. Narumi skipped off the stage.

"Good evening, mina-san!" Sana and I said. "Who's ready for some music and dancing?!"

The audience yelled loudly in reply.

"Alright! We'll do our best so please enjoy! Make sure to dance too!" Sana and I said. "This song is just a warm-up to stretch out your joints! Rhythm of the Night!"

The lights dimmed and we pulled out a hair pin each from a hidden pocket behind the bow on our dresses. My hair pin was a crescent moon and Sana's was a star. Just as the music started, we put the pins in our hair. In a bright flash of light, our appearances changed.

My hair was down, slightly wavy, and had crescent moon pin to pull back my bangs. My dress was denim-colored blue with three layers going down on the skirt with each layer getting darker. The bottom layer was navy blue. There was also a see-through blue sash that was tied around my waist and hung down. To go along with the dress, there were earrings and bangles that were the same color as the main part of the dress and a half-black, half-blue necklace with large beads and a note hanging down from it. My sandals were navy blue and had large platforms with tall heels. The sandals covered my feet except my big toes that it revealed.

**(A/N: About the hair part, it's like in those shampoo commercials when the hair is fluffy! I didn't know how to describe it. And about the dress and accessories look on my profile. I don't have a drawing for the other outfits because I used a doll maker to think of them!)**

Sana wore the same thing but hers was a purple version and she had a star pin instead of a crescent pin.

We started to sing and dance. Everyone was frozen in place.

"Come on! Dance too! Have fun!" Sana and I said when it came to the instrumental.

Most people started to dance. All the other people talked with their friends and ate at the buffet tables. When I twirled, I saw Natsume and Akito with surprised expressions. I nudged Sana quickly and pointed at them with a movement of my head. Sana looked at them and grinned. When the song was over, everyone clapped _very_ loudly. We bowed to the crowd.

"How was that, mina-san?" I asked the audience.

The crowd roared.

"Thanks! The next song is Don't Stop the Music!" I said.

"Enjoy!" Sana said.

We sang and danced to the song. We looked at Natsume and Akito at any chance that we got. I could tell that both of us were satisfied with the expressions on their faces.

"We hope you enjoyed it!" Sana said when it was over. "We hope you like this next song too! Love Love Shine!"

We pulled out a bracelet each from our hidden pockets. My bracelet was pink and black. Sana's was red and black. We slipped them on and our appearances changed.

My hair was straight and down except for a thick group of hair that was tied at the side with a pink ribbon. I wore a pink crop top shirt that had only had one strap which was on the left side. I also wore a black miniskirt that had ruffles on the bottom and a silver heart chain on the left side. I wore pink boots with inch-high heels that went a couple inches below my knee, pink dangling heart earrings with a black bead over the heart, the pink and black bracelet, and a little bit of blush. To finish it off, the microphone cover of the headset turned pink.

Sana's hair was up in a curly side-ponytail on the left and tied with a red ribbon. She wore a red crop top shirt that had only one strap which was on the right side and had red and black ribbon tied into a bow on the strap. She also wore a skirt like mine except the heart chain was on the right. She wore red boots with inch-high heels that went a couple inches below her knee, red dangling heart earrings with two black beads above the heart, the red and black bracelet, and a little bit of blush. To finish it off, the microphone cover of the headset turned red.

We started singing and dancing. In this song, we had to focus on lots of energy.

"We hope that that song was good enough for your tastes!" Sana said when the song was over.

"Our next song is Dum Dadi Doo!" I said. "Enjoy!"

It was another song that we had to focus on energy. By the time we were done, we were panting heavily. It took all our will to keep from clutching our sides because of our painful cramps that formed from the hyper dance.

"We're going to take a short-" I started to say but Narumi was waving a sign wildly from the side of the stage.

I nudged Sana and pointed towards the sign. We read it quickly. 'Natsume-kun, Akito-kun, Ruka-kun, and Naozumi-kun will take your place while you take a break!' We suppressed the surprise temporarily and nodded back at Narumi as a sign that we understood.

"Sana-chan and I are going to hand the stage off to our great friends-" I said to the audience.

"And boyfriends." Sana said between obvious coughs.

Many people laughed, including us.

"Enjoy their performance!" I grabbed Sana's hand and ran off stage.

We saw Naozumi and Ruka. Natsume and Akito stepped from behind them. Sana and I took in a sharp intake of air. I felt my blood rush to my face and my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. We were about to start hyperventilating and drooling if Hotaru didn't kick us.

Naozumi had his hair styled messily. He wore a black turtleneck with no sleeves, loose denim jeans, and a dog-tag necklace. His shoes were blue and white sneakers and his headphones were plain.

Ruka had his hair styled the same as Naozumi. He wore a camouflage shirt with no sleeves, loose black jeans, and a shell-bead necklace. His shoes were camouflage sneakers and his headphones were plain.

Akito's hair was styled the same as Ruka and Naozumi. He wore a red t-shirt with a black unbuttoned long sleeved shirt that was open. He also wore dark denim shorts. His shoes were red and black converse and his headphones had a red rose with thorns engraved on it.

Natsume's hair was the same as everyone else. He wore a crimson t-shirt with an open leather jacket that was collared over it. He also wore denim jeans that had several rips in it. His shoes were black and white skateboarding shoes and his headphones had a red dragon engraved on it.

**(A/N: Forgive me for the terrible description and the others that will come. I'm bad at coming up with clothes for guys (actually for everyone…) so I'll just let them wear the same clothes for all the songs that they appear in except for the last one. But to some it up in one word to describe them: hot. There. Ha. But ya… 'Bout the shell-bead necklace thing, I dunno what it's really called. It's just the necklaces that like the surfer dudes wear. And do you guys know what I mean by skateboarding shoes? If not… Google it. Sorry!)**

"I think I did a pretty good job with their outfits. What do you think?" Hotaru asked Sana and I.

"T-they're s-s-s-so…" I couldn't stop stumbling over my words.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-so…" Sana didn't do any better than me.

"Oi, Polka-dots. Do you need a bucket to catch all that drool?" Natsume raised an eyebrow coolly.

"That's disgusting, Sana." Akito smirked.

"W-we're not drooling!" Sana and I wiped away the drool quickly. "See!"

"Right…" Natsume and Akito rolled their eyes.

"Come on! Get on stage! The audience is waiting!" Narumi ushered Natsume, Akito, Ruka, and Naozumi onto the stage.

As soon as they were visible on stage, all the girls in the audience squealed and had hearts in their eyes.

"Good evening, mina-san." Ruka greeted the audience. "Our songs will be for the guys so we'll ask for the ladies to please step to the side."

"We're going to sing a couple songs for you and our first song will be Perfect. Enjoy." Naozumi announced.

They danced coolly and we knew that Natsume and Akito had caught our hearts once again. Hotaru stood next to us and were taking billions of pictures by the second.

"I'll give you a couple free bonus pictures later as a special girlfriend offer." Hotaru said while she was taking the pictures. "These will make me a zillionaire. Take that Mr. Richest-Guy-in-the-World!"

We sweatdropped at the last comment. The song ended.

"We hope you enjoyed that. Next is I'm Just A Kid." Naozumi said.

The song started. We watched them as if we were in a trance. We didn't realize that we were getting closer and closer till Hotaru pointed it out.

"If you guys get any closer, you'll get in the picture and I'll take away your special girlfriend offer." Hotaru said. "Get your next outfit on. Their song is almost over."

"Hai!" Sana and I said in unison.

We pulled out tiaras from our hidden pockets. We put them on and our outfit appeared on us.

**(A/N: I don't know how to explain it but Mikan is wearing what Amulet Heart from Shugo Chara wears and Sana is wearing a blue version. Their hair is a side bun with strands hanging from it. There are beads on the strands of hair that coordinate with the color that their wearing.)**

The song ended and Natsume, Akito, Ruka, and Naozumi ran off stage.

"You guys did awesome!" Sana said.

"I saw your faces. If you opened your mouth any wider, you could've swallowed the stage. Bakas." Natsume smirked.

"Nuh-uh!" Sana and I blushed.

"This isn't the time to flirt! Get your butts on the stage! You're giving the stage back to Hyuuga and Hayama after three songs." Hotaru pushed us onto the stage.

"Hey! We're back! Did you enjoy their performance?" I said to the audience.

The audience cheered in response.

"Our next two songs will be for girls only so guys, let's be generous and lend the floor to them please!" Sana announced. "First will be Dancing Queen!"

We got into place. The music started and we started to sing and dance. It was a calm song and we didn't have to move around too much. The dance was based off of a lot of ballet.

"We hope you liked it!" I said when the song was over.

"Next is Tokyo Girl! Enjoy!" Sana said.

We got into place again and the music started. We sang and danced along. The dance was strong and expressive.

We pulled out sakura-shaped hair clips and slipped them into our hair just as the song ended. Our outfits appeared on us.

I wore a white crop top shirt that only had a long baggy sleeve on the right side and had a spaghetti strap to hold up the other side. It had a small sakura print on the right corner and big sakura print on the back. The right sleeve had two layers: the top was white and the bottom was pink. I also wore a white miniskirt that was layered like the right sleeve on the shirt. I had on a pink belt and white slip-ons. The sakura-shaped hair clip in my hair was pink with white dots on it.

Sana wore the same thing except her shirt was reversed, the colors were reversed, and her hair clip was white with pink dots.

"Next is a song for couples!" I announced.

"That means all you couples, get on the floor!" Sana added. "First will be Dear Diary! Enjoy!"

The music started and we sang and danced along. It was another calm song so it wasn't very energy-absorbing.

"Next is Wherever You Are! We hope you like it!" I said when the song was over.

The music started again. We went along with it. We danced along with the beat.

"Okay! Our last song before we pass the stage on to Natsume-kun and Akito is I do I do I do!" Sana said when the song was over.

The song started again. It was very fast-paced so we kept moving. We ran out of energy quickly but we pushed ourselves to keep going. By the end of the song, it took every bit of our will to keep from doubling over and panting.

"We're going to take a break so while we're gone, Natsume and Akito-kun are going to take our place!" I said and we ran off stage.

As we got off stage, Natsume and Akito took our place.

"These songs are for couples too." Akito said.

"First is My Dirty Little Secret." Natsume said.

The song began and they did too. They were breathtaking. Before we realized it, the song was over.

"Next is Crush." Akito said.

Once again, they began. We got lost into a trance.

"How many times are going to make me say this? Back off!" Hotaru sighed. "You do that one more time and you'll see your special discount go bye bye!"

"H-hai…" Sana and I backed up as far as we could.

"Our last song featuring us is She's A Rebel." Natsume said.

We watched their singing and dancing for a while.

"Put on your last outfit while they're playing. I brought it and put it in the compact form." Hotaru handed us each a ribbon. "Tie these into your hair."

"Hai!" We said in unison.

My ribbon was red. Sana's ribbon was blue. Our outfits appeared on us. We tied the ribbons into our hair so that it came up in a ponytail.

My hair was filled with thick curls that dangled from my ponytail and red highlights. My red dress was strapless and came down to mid-thigh. It had white bows going all around the waistline, a big pink bow attached to the back, and several layers on the skirt that were different hues of pink and were like a tutu. I wore long white socks that reached my thighs. I also wore white gloves that went up to elbow and opened into layers of pink once it got to my wrist. My red platform sandals laced all the way up my legs with red ribbons and had three-inch heels. I wore dangling red earrings and a thin-chained necklace with a teardrop-shaped ruby dangling from it.

Sana looked like me except instead of red, hers was blue. Her necklace had a sapphire instead of a ruby.

When the song ended, Natsume and Akito ran off stage. Their eyes widened when they saw us. We giggled at their reaction.

"Okay. Pluck a single petal from the roses." Hotaru gave Natsume and Akito each a red rose.

They both plucked a petal from their roses. Their outfit appeared on them.

Natsume wore a black tuxedo in a messy style. A red rose peeked out of his breast pocket. His hair was also styled messily.

Akito wore a gray tuxedo in a messy style too. He had a red rose in his breast pocket. His hair was styled the same as Natsume's.

"Now get back on stage! Everyone's waiting for the Last Dance song!" Hotaru said impatiently.

"Wait! We didn't learn a dance or anything for it!" I said.

"Seriously…" Hotaru sighed. "This is the _Last Dance_! It's special for everyone, even the performers. I'm not going to dictate you on how you do things for the most important and special part of the whole event. You just need to follow your heart. That's the most important thing."

"Wow. That must've been the first time I heard the Ice Queen say something that wasn't cold or money-related." Natsume said sarcastically.

"Who says it's not money-related? The more heart there is in it, the better pictures and videos I could get from it. And what does that mean? Better sales." Hotaru had money signs in her eyes. "Now, we don't have time to just sit around and chat. Get on that stage _now_!"

We hurried onto stage as Hotaru started pulling out her Baka Bazooka 5.0. Definitely painful to get hit by that.

"Hey! We're back for our final song and performance!" Sana said to the audience.

There were several disappointed 'aww's coming from the crowd.

"Come on! Don't be like that! You should've been looking forward to the end for the…" I trailed off.

Sana and I looked at each other and nodded with a grin. We put our hands together.

"Last Dance!" Sana and I sang in unison.

There were cheers.

"So invite your love to the dance, okay? We have a beautiful song that will lighten your spirits anytime! We're going to sing and dance to…" Sana trailed off.

"Smile!" Sana and I said in unison.

The music started.

**(A/N: Ok. The lyrics are split up between the four so here's how you know who gets what line: (M) is Mikan, (S) is Sana, (N) is Natsume, and (A) is Akito. There'll be combinations like (M S) or (M S N A) too. By the way, this song was originally in Japanese but I translated it to English. It was directly translated so don't expect it to make too much sense in some parts. And this is going to be long because it included the lyrics **_**and**_** their dance motions to better imagine it.)**

_**(M) **__If the sky was crying in your place,_

I raised my hands to the sky.

_**(S) **__I would turn into the sea and embrace it._

Sana hugged herself tightly.

_**(N) **__Even if we're swallowed into a storm and we lose our map,_

Natsume pretended to drop something.

_**(A) **__Your back is my present self's guide._

Akito pointed to Sana.

_**(M N)**__Just like the moon and sun, even if we're separated,_

Natsume and I moved away from each other but stretched our hands towards each other.

_**(S A)**__Come closer so I can accept your light._

Sana and Akito moved closer together.

_**(M S N A) **__Be by my side._

All of us moved together.

_**(M S N A) **__Smile Smile_

_**(M N) **__Look at me at all times, look at me forever, look at me at any time._

I stared at Natsume with a loving gaze.

_**(M S N A) **__Smile Smile_

_**(S A) **__I want to believe it, I want to feel it at any time._

Akito wrapped an arm around Sana's waist.

_**(M S N A) **__Smile Smile_

_**(M S) **__I can understand happy mornings and sad nights._

Sana and I moved away from Natsume and Akito then linked our hands together.

_**(M S) **__I won't forget my smile._

We smiled brightly.

_**(N A) **__I cannot live without you forever._

Natsume and Akito reached to us.

_**(M) **__We're N and S, like magnets, whenever we realize something,_

I reached out to Natsume.

_**(S) **__Our existence will be pulled together like it was natural._

Sana pretended to be pulled to Akito.

_**(N) **__Like that secret clock that no one knows about,_

Natsume reached out to me.

_**(A) **__The two of us will keep moving on the same face._

Akito walked together with Sana.

_**(M N) **__I dream about your long hand._

Natsume and I linked our hands together.

_**(S A) **__The small hand goes over it over and over._

Sana and Akito spun their hands in circles.

_**(M S N A) **__I will engrave this love._

Sana and I drew an imaginary heart on Natsume and Akito's chest.

_**(M S N A) **__Smile Smile_

_**(M N) **__Look at me at all times, look at me forever, look at me at any time._

I put a hand on each side of Natsume's face and looked up at him.

_**(M S N A) **__Smile Smile_

_**(S A) **__I want to believe it, I want to feel it at any time._

Sana wrapped her arms around Akito.

_**(M S N A) **__Smile Smile_

_**(M S) **__I can understand happy mornings and sad nights._

Sana and I linked our hands high in the air while we were still with Natsume and Akito.

_**(M S) **__I won't forget my smile._

We smiled up at the sky.

_**(N A) **__I cannot live without you forever._

Akito and Natsume spun Sana and I to them.

_**(M S N A) **__Smile Smile_

_**(M N) **__Look at me at all times, look at me forever, look at me at any time._

Natsume tilted my chin so that I was facing him.

_**(M S N A) **__Smile Smile_

_**(S A) **__I want to believe it, I want to feel it at any time._

Sana reached out to touch Akito's face gently.

_**(M S N A) **__Smile Smile_

_**(M S) **__I can understand happy mornings and sad nights._

Sana and I moved closer to Akito and Natsume.

_**(M S) **__I won't forget my smile._

We smiled at Akito and Natsume.

_**(M S N A) **__I cannot live without you forever._

We finished the song with a sweet kiss. The kiss ended when everyone in the audience clapped and cheered loudly. Sana and I moved away from Akito and Natsume quickly. Our faces were bright red but we bowed to everyone.

"Hehe! How was it?" I asked the crowd.

Everyone cheered.

"Did this Last Dance become something to remember?" Sana asked.

The crowd cheered again.

"Great! Because it was definitely one for us to remember!" Sana and I laughed. "Enjoy the rest of your night because after this is…"

There was a creepy silence.

"Back to classes…" Sana and I said in a creepy voice.

There were several 'noooooo!'s.

"Don't worry!" I said cheerfully.

"We'll all get through with it together!" Sana said cheerfully.

"From now on, we'll _all_ get through it together!" Sana and I grabbed Akito and Natsume's hands.

Natsume and Akito pulled us in and we shared another kiss on the stage.

I knew that the legend about the Last Dance and being together forever was true because I was sure that Sana and Akito would be together forever. And I was completely positive that Natsume and I would never leave each other. We would be together… forever.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**OMG!!! I **_**FINISHED**_**!!!!!!! PARTAY!!! Sorry it took so long though… I swear… Laziness MUST be some kind of flu that I keep catching! Author's block too! T'is the season to be sickly… Anyways… The songs were:**

**Rhythm of the Night by Loona**

**Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna**

**Love Love Shine by BeForU**

**Dum Dadi Doo by Nightcore**

**Perfect by Simple Plan**

**I'm Just a Kid by Simple Plan**

**Dancing Queen by Sixpence None the Richer**

**Tokyo Girl by Ace of Base**

**Dear Diary by M2M**

**Wherever You Are by Laava**

**I do I do I do by Creamy**

**My Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects**

**Crush by David Archuleta (*cough* my 3****rd**** cousin. No lie. *cough*)**

**She's a Rebel by Green Day**

**Smile by Changin' My Life (Myco)**

**I don't own any of those songs/artists/lyrics but I do own the translations for Smile because I translated them myself.**

**And I received a request a while ago to list my new long-chaptered stories. I didn't really understand the question that much but I guess I'll list all my longer stories that I finished/will work on:**

**Finished:**

**Sakura Heart-Gakuen Alice**

**Kodomo no Alice (duh!)-Gakuen Alice, Kodomo no Omocha**

**SpellCasting Mikan-Gakuen Alice**

**Future:**

**Ice Skate no Nijuujinkaku-Gakuen Alice**

**Bousou Mahou-Gakuen Alice (SpellCasting Mikan sequel)**

**Immortal-Gakuen Alice**

**The Life of a Vampire-Gakuen Alice**

**Black Cat-Gakuen Alice**

**Cardcaptor no Sekai no Omoide wo Sagashite-Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

**Major Decision: Fantasy or Reality (unsure about title still)-Gakuen Alice**

**Neighbors and Secrets (unsure about title still)-Gakuen Alice**

**From Geek to Prom Queen-Gakuen Alice**

**And that's all so far… There will definitely be more ideas coming soon though. Just check my profile for updates on fanfic ideas. Thanks! Ciao!**


End file.
